<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The IM Sessions by DiddiAskew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411253">The IM Sessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiddiAskew/pseuds/DiddiAskew'>DiddiAskew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Discothequey's Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queer as Folk (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiddiAskew/pseuds/DiddiAskew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Author: discothequey <br/>Pairing: Brian/Justin <br/>Time Frame: Late 2008 - 2010, beginning 1 month post Something Beautiful<br/>Genre: Romance, Gap-filler<br/>Read First, Please: While writing Something Beautiful, I found that I very much enjoyed writing Brian and Justin's AOL Instant Messenger conversations, and decided to write a series of IM sessions between the two of them that take place between Something Beautiful and its upcoming sequel, Everything. Reading this is definitely not required in order to read and completely understand the sequel. More than anything, this is just for me to stay "in the zone" while working on Everything, and for you guys to know what Brian and Justin are up to in the two years between the fics. Likewise, though it is encouraged in order to get a "feel" for how these two have developed into their current states, reading Something Beautiful is not required to read this</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Discothequey's Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The IM Sessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author: discothequey <br/>Pairing: Brian/Justin <br/>Time Frame: Late 2008 - 2010, beginning 1 month post Something Beautiful<br/>Genre: Romance, Gap-filler<br/>Read First, Please: While writing Something Beautiful, I found that I very much enjoyed writing Brian and Justin's AOL Instant Messenger conversations, and decided to write a series of IM sessions between the two of them that take place between Something Beautiful and its upcoming sequel, Everything. Reading this is definitely not required in order to read and completely understand the sequel. More than anything, this is just for me to stay "in the zone" while working on Everything, and for you guys to know what Brian and Justin are up to in the two years between the fics. Likewise, though it is encouraged in order to get a "feel" for how these two have developed into their current states, reading Something Beautiful is not required to read this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1<br/>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:01 PM): AAARRRRRRR!!!!</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:01 PM): What the fuck?!</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:01 PM): ARRRRRR!!!!</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:02 PM): Justin Taylor. Put the drugs away.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:04 PM): I'm in the Halloween mood!!!</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:05 PM): Well, I'm not, and I won't be in any type of mood (if you get my drift) if you continue your pirate shit for the next two days.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:06 PM): oh shut up! You'll fuck my piarate ass all night.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:06 PM): *pirate</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:07 PM): I'll feed you to the goddamn sharks.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:07 PM): oh Leave me alone, Asshole Who Refuses To Dress Up.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:08 PM): I am not looking like an idiot, unlike my partner, who will probably be bound and beaten by thugs on the way to Babylon.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:10 PM): I'll just remind everyone that you loooove me and told me I look hot in my pirate costume...</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:10 PM): Because you do and you did.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:11 PM): That's only half right. I did not tell you that you look good in that hideous garb. </p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:12 PM): No, it's ALL right. We were in the party store dressing room and after I tried it on, you said "You look hot, Justin" and then I said "I love you" and you said "I love you too." I remember because that was the first time you ever said "I love you too" in person. You usually just say it on the phone.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:13 PM): Okay. Maybe you looked hot then, but that was before I knew you were wearing it to the Halloween bash at Babylon. I thought you were wearing it to one of your teenage parties with Daphne, where I would not be attending.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:15 PM): Are you ashamed of me? :-p :-* </p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:15 PM): I'm nowhere NEAR a teenager, Brian. I'm closer to 30 than I am to 20. Plus, Daphne's party is afterwards, and you're coming with me.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:17 PM): Am I ashamed of you in that outfit? Yes. Very, very ashamed. :-* And you are going to have to fucking beat me before I step foot at that hetero hop.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:18 PM): Asshole. And it's NOT a hetero hop. It's just a costume party for Daph and her friends. Her new friends are all like, doctors and nurses and shit. She went up in the world. :'-(</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:21 PM): Well, apparently not. She didn't drop you. =D</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:22 PM): Mr. Kinney, you can kiss my ass.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:22 PM): I fully intend to do that, among other things, when I get home.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:23 PM): Stop! You're gonna make me horny!</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:24 PM): You mean hornier. You're always horny, little boy.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:24 PM): And why the fuck not? You're at the loft, right?</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:25 PM): I'm in the library at PIFA. I have an Art Club meeting at 1:00 and I didn't want to waste time going to the loft for an hour.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:25 PM): Art Club? =D</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:26 PM): Chemistry Club??? ;-D</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:26 PM): Touché.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:27 PM): Do you want to go to the house tomorrow night after Daph's party?</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:28 PM): If you want. Why, though? Special occasion?</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:30 PM): I just miss being fucked on that staircase. </p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:30 PM): And against the kitchen wall.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:30 PM): And in the bed.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:30 PM): And in the tub.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:31 PM): And everywhere else. We need to stop, ok? I'm getting hard.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:31 PM): Why didn't you bring your laptop to school? Then you could've gone into the bathroom and we could've had a nicer chat. We haven't had cyber sex yet.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:32 PM): That's way too hard.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:32 PM): Hard?</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:35 PM): I used to do it when I was home alone in high school sometimes. It's too hard to jack off and type. It takes forever to say "harder" or "fuck me" and it ends up like "jadrer" and "dfuck mne." So pretty soon you and the person are typing in gibberish. </p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:36 PM): You are a genuine freak. And I've cybered before, thank you. Only once or twice, because I prefer the real thing, but I've done it. Correctly. With no misspellings. </p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:37 PM): Liar.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:37 PM): Fuck you.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:38 PM): What was your screen name?</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:38 PM): I'm not telling you.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:39 PM): Why not? We tell each other everything. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:40 PM): Is this like 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours?' =D</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:41 PM): When we get home I'll show you "mine" if you tell me your screen name. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:42 PM): Tell me yours first.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:43 PM): blond_n_sexy23</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:47 PM): Sorry, I about pissed myself. Ansel from the art department walked in as soon as I got your message and I almost bursted a blood vessel keeping in my laugher. Justin, you may be blond, you may be sexy, but that screen name is not you.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:47 PM): Huh?</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:48 PM): I would've thought you were an "artboy" or something.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:49 PM): jct_artist was my regular AIM name when I was younger.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:49 PM): Tell me your old screen name!</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:52 PM): drbrian70</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:52 PM): Dr. Brian?!?!?!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!1!!11</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:53 PM): Shut the fuck up. Go to your Art Club meeting.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:53 PM): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's classic. As in, what? Doctor of love????! HAHAHA.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:54 PM): I'm going, I'm going. (hahahaha)!!</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:54 PM): I'm not talking to you until you get back, Asshole.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:55 PM): If you're coming back. I assume you'll get on once you get to the loft, because you do nothing but surf the web when you're there and get on Facebook.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:55 PM): HAHAHAHA!!! I'll get back on later just for you. ;-) I love you.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:56 PM): I'm not talking to you, but if I were, I might say for you to be safe on the way home and that your feelings of love are greatly reciprocated. </p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 12:56 PM): Bye. :-)</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 12:57 PM): I might also say "later."</p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>**********</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:27 PM): a guy hit on me today</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 2:27 PM): Hello to you, too.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 2:28 PM): What guy?!</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:28 PM): Some guy in Art Club. He told me I had a great ass.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 2:28 PM): Hm.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:28 PM): Hm?</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 2:29 PM): Was he hot?</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:30 PM): He's okay. </p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 2:31 PM): What did you say/do to him?</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:32 PM): ;-) Nothing. I promise.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 2:32 PM): You don't have to "promise" anything. We're still free agents, you know.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:33 PM): We're not.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 2:33 PM): ?!</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:35 PM): I haven't fucked anyone but you since February, and I don't want to fuck anyone else for the rest of my life.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:35 PM): And I think that maybe you haven't been with anyone else in a long time, either.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:38 PM): ...or maybe I was wrong... Are you there? I'm sorry.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 2:38 PM): I'm here.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:39 PM): and you're not going to comment on what I said?</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 2:41 PM): It's been a while.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:42 PM): How long?</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:47 PM): Never mind. How was your day?</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 2:47 PM): Okay. Slow. You?</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:48 PM): alright. I just can't wait till Decemberrrrrrr... </p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 2:48 PM): When's your next break?</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:48 PM): I'm off for Veteran's Day, and then I'm off November 24-28 for Thanksgiving.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 2:49 PM): Okay.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:49 PM): Why? You planning something?</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 2:51 PM): I wanted to know what days I should close Kinnetik. I'm doing my November calendar. But if you want, we can do something or go somewhere for Thanksgiving. I would much rather not be in Pittsburgh for whatever celebration the family insists on having.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:52 PM): YOU just don't want to have to have Thanksgiving dinner at the house. Michael said something to you about it last weekend.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:53 PM): But I'd LOVE to go somewhere w/ you. We've never been on a real vacation together.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 2:55 PM): How does Key West sound? I kind of want to go somewhere warm.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:55 PM): AMAZING!!!! Plus, we have to find where we want to retire to. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 2:56 PM): Yeah, yeah. =)</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:56 PM): :-*</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 2:58 PM): I'm going to go, okay? I have a late meeting in a few minutes, then Ted and I are going to go over some financial shit. Do you want me to bring home food?</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 2:58 PM): YEESSS!!!!</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 2:59 PM): Anything in particular? </p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 3:00 PM): I could really go for pizza right now, but I know you won't eat it, so get something Italian or American. </p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 3:00 PM): What kind of pizza?</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 3:01 PM): I've got you whipped, my friend. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 3:01 PM): No. I just haven't eaten anything at all today. I still have my entire day's worth of calories.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 3:02 PM): Okay. I want anything meaty. NO ANCHOVIES. I swear to god, if you put anchovies on the pizza I'll never let you fuck me again.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 3:02 PM): No anchovies. </p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 3:03 PM): I love you. Lots and lots.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 3:03 PM): Get your ass off Facebook and do your homework.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 3:04 PM): I'm not on Facebook. I'm on MySpace. :-)</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 3:05 PM): Oh god. That's even worse. </p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 3:05 PM): You should get one.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 3:06 PM): I would never.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 3:06 PM): whatever!!!!</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 3:07 PM): I'll be there soon.</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 3:07 PM): Alright. I love you.</p><p>BKinney (October 30, 2008 3:08 PM): Later. :-*** (rough kiss)</p><p>JTaylor (October 30, 2008 3:08 PM): :-D Later. </p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>Part2 </p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:19 AM): Hey Brian</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 11:21 AM): Hey Sunshine. Just wake up?</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:22 AM): I've been up since ten.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 11:23 AM): You were out like a light when I left this morning. </p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:24 AM): I was tired!! I didn't sleep at all the other night... working on the fucking project!!! Thank god it's over.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 11:25 AM): Believe me, I'm glad it's over too. I don't think I could stand listening to any more of you sitting at the computer, groaning all night over that fucking thing.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 11:25 AM): Unless I was the reason for your groaning. </p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:26 AM): It's over and we have all next week to ourselves in Key fucking West!</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 11:28 AM): I can't wait to get away. Christ, I need a vacation.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:28 AM): You need a vacation and plenty of alone time with me. Between my school and your Kinnetik, our sex life hasn't been what it used to be.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 11:29 AM): Only fucking six times a week doesn't cut it.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:31 AM): Not at all. I miss my twice (or more) a day Brian time!!!!</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 11:32 AM): How about four or five times a day starting in around five hours?</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:33 AM): *orgasm* </p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 11:34 AM): Was that real?</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:34 AM): no... Just a way of expressing my excitement. Unless of course, you want to make it real... hint, hint...</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 11:35 AM): Do you want to try cybering?</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:35 AM): YEESSSSS!!!! But only if you don't make fun of me for my incoherent typing.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 11:36 AM): Okay, but let's wait a bit. I'm expecting an important call from Jim Addison any time now and I can't miss it. And you never type coherently, so it shouldn't be much of a difference.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:37 AM): Who's that? (fuck you)</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 11:38 AM): He owns FitLife. They're wanting to branch out with another line of weight loss products, including microwaveable dinners, hunger suppressants and meal bars. Jim was going to give me a call about it.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:38 AM): That's gr8!!</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 11:39 AM): Don't even start taht chat speak shit.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 11:39 AM): *that</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:40 AM): HAHAHA! you made a typo!!!!! Don't even tell me I can't type.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 11:41 AM): Fuck you.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 11:41 AM): What are you wearing?</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:42 AM): I thought you wanted to wait.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 11:42 AM): I do. I just want to know what you're wearing.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:44 AM): My old PFLAG shirt and underwear.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 11:45 AM): Take off your shirt. I am not attempting cyber sex with you while you're wearing that.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:45 AM): Yes, Master. :-p</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 11:46 AM): Hold on. Phone is ringing.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:46 AM): Yay!!!</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:46 AM): :-D</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:47 AM): Guess what??</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:47 AM): I love you.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:47 AM): :-*</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:48 AM): I can't wait for our trip!!!</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:48 AM): Only 20 hours till our flight!!!</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:49 AM): And before you ask and get pissed, I AM trying to annoy you with all these messages.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:49 AM): :-p</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:50 AM): But only because I know it's one of the things you secretly love about me.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:51 AM): And I secretly love annoying you like this.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 11:54 AM): I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 11:59 AM): Justin Taylor, what the fuck?</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:00 PM): Fucking asshole.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 12:00 PM): Howdy partner. Like my messages? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:01 PM): You're a freak.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 12:01 PM): In bed.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:02 PM): Nope. Just a freak. :-*</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 12:02 PM): Phone call go well?</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:03 PM): Excellent. </p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 12:03 PM): Good. Now we can cyber. :-D :-D :-p</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:04 PM): I'm glad you're so concerned and involved in my business life. ;-) Jim wants to proceed. And hold on. I'm going to lock the door to my office.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:05 PM): Alright. </p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 12:07 PM): Start it. And I am involved with your business life. I'm just fuckin horny.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:08 PM): Whatever. Make excuses later. You start.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 12:08 PM): ... I'm touching my cock right now through my underwear. It's hard.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:09 PM): You are not.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 12:09 PM): What??</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:09 PM): You typed that entirely too fast and too well to have been rubbing yourself with one hand.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 12:10 PM): Well, I was about to. I am now.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:10 PM): Put your hand in your underwear. Stroke your cock.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 12:11 PM): ok</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 12:12 PM): i'm strokeigg it.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:13 PM): me too.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:17 PM): Justin?</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 12:18 PM): Huh?</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:19 PM): What're we going to do? Just sit here and jack off?</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 12:20 PM): No. You're supposed to tell me things to do and tell me what you're doing to me like we are fucking.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:21 PM): I know what I'm supposed to do, dumb ass. No need to instruct the instructor. But I'm so not getting turned on by this. I feel like I'm attempting sex with an inanimate object. I want you.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 12:21 PM): This isn't turning you on?</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:22 PM): I mean, I'm hard as steel, but that's from just thinking about you. Typing doesn't turn me on. I want the real thing.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 12:22 PM): Well come home and fuck me.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:23 PM): I can't leave yet.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 12:24 PM): Yes you can. It's your lunch break.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:24 PM): Can you come here?</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 12:25 PM): Well, I'm not dressed and I haven't showered...</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:25 PM): Oh, fuck it. I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Promise not to get pissed if I just fuck you and run?</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 12:26 PM): I won't get pissed. It'll just mean you have to hold me for extra long tonight.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:26 PM): That can be arranged.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 12:27 PM): See you soon.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 12:28 PM): Get ready.</p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>***</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 2:37 PM): that was the best fucking thing everrr!!!</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 2:38 PM): Hi. I'm glad you enjoyed.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 2:39 PM): I think I'm still coming...</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 2:40 PM): I wish I were. Up for a few more rounds tonight?</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 2:42 PM): I'm always ready (and up). I could take you again right now... (!!!...???) &lt;-- Remember that? hehehe.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 2:45 PM): Why don't you just quit school, give up all your hopes and dreams for the future and become my personal 24 hour sex slave? I'd keep you in my closet at Kinnetik and every ten minutes you would be summoned to suck me off or ride me. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 2:45 PM): And yes, I remember your awful punctuation. </p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 2:46 PM): That sounds good to me!! I happen to love sucking and riding you. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 2:47 PM): I happen to love you sucking and riding me.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 2:48 PM): I happen to love you.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 2:48 PM): How did I know that was next? </p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 2:49 PM): But that feeling happens to be mutual.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 2:51 PM): I happen to be jerking off right now between messages.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 2:52 PM): You happen to be a very horny little boy.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 2:53 PM): I happen to also be a very naughty little boy who needs to be punished.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 2:54 PM): Are you stroking it?</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 2:55 PM): yed</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 2:55 PM): I guess that means 'yes.' ;-) I'm going to lock the door and I'll join you.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 2:56 PM): k</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 2:56 PM): I'm back. Hand is going in pants...</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 2:57 PM): i'm resklly hard</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 2:58 PM): are you wet</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 2:58 PM): so wett and hot</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 2:59 PM): good. stroke fsaster. imaginre i'm fucking ypou. my cock up your assss</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:02 PM): i'm moving against u i feeeel ur cock in me</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:04 PM): i'm pushin g i n harder. i'm so fuckingg wet justin...</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:07 PM): fuckkkkk</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:07 PM): r u coming</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:08 PM): aslmost</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:09 PM): me too</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:09 PM): harfder</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:11 PM): rub faster judstin. rub ur finger over yuour slit</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:12 PM): i'm about to cum</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:13 PM): shitt</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:15 PM): ffffuxk</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:15 PM): jstibnn</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:19 PM): that was great</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:19 PM): Shit, Justin.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:20 PM): cyber lovemaking. I love how we made such a fuss over not doing it before, but ended up doing it anyway. hahahahaha. Typos and all, Mr. Kinney.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:21 PM): Hold on. Let me clean up. There's cum all over me. And fuck you.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:22 PM): me too. I got some on my neck!!!! ;-)</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:31 PM): Are you naked?</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:33 PM): I wrapped a towel around me. It's cold in here.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:33 PM): If you're cold, go get the blanket from the couch.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:34 PM): I just did. I love this blanket. It smells like us.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:35 PM): I wonder why...? We've probably come on it two thousand times. Even doing laundry can't get that out.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:36 PM): I mean it smells like our smell. We're getting one of those.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:36 PM): What?!</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:38 PM): You know how everyone has a natural smell? Like, each person's skin smells a certain way, usually the same as their immediate family... We're getting one of those. My skin smells like you now and all my clothes smell like your clothes and my hair smells like your hair.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:40 PM): I haven't noticed.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:40 PM): What do I smell like naturally?</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:40 PM): Ass.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:41 PM): Be serious.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:41 PM): I don't know. Sort of like pine scented air freshener. </p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:42 PM): I smell(ed) like a Christmas tree???!!</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:44 PM): It's a good smell. Your mother's house used to smell like that, I remember. I don't exactly believe in familial skin smells like you seem to. Your mom probably used some sort of air freshener or detergent that smelled like pine trees, so everyone in your family smelled like that as well. And you probably used that same detergent in New York, and when you came back, you started using my detergent and rolling around on my freshened sheets ( ;-) ) and couch and now you smell like me.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:45 PM): I like my theory better. You smell like Herbal Essences shampoo. The original kind they don't sell anymore. </p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:45 PM): And yet I don't use that shit.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:46 PM): I know. You use imported French shit that just makes my hair greasy.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:47 PM): That "imported French shit" costs forty bucks a bottle.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:48 PM): Which is a total waste of money. And there're TWO of us using it now, so it runs out faster and you have to buy more... Why don't you just buy regular $5 per bottle shampoo? It works, not to mention SMELLS much better.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:49 PM): My shampoo smells amazing.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:49 PM): If you like the smell of babies.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:50 PM): ?!</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:51 PM): It smells like oatmeal and applesauce mixed together. It reminds me of babies.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:52 PM): You're a strange person, Justin Taylor. It's 'Natural' scented.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:53 PM): Well I prefer Sunsilk ThermaShine. It makes my hair nice and sparkly and soft. Your shit makes my hair feel like I haven't washed it in two days.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:53 PM): Well, go buy your SunSilk crap and use it instead. I'm not making you use mine.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:54 PM): I seriously doubt you'd take the time to open up the different bottle and use it when you're washing my hair.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:55 PM): I will.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:56 PM): You won't. I know you, Mr. Kinney. I'll just head to the grocery store tonight and pick some up and will use it when I'm showering alone.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:56 PM): I hope this doesn't become an excuse to shower alone more often... When the current bottle is empty, I might let you talk me into buying something a little more mainstream.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:57 PM): But if it gives me dry scalp, it's going in the trash.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:57 PM): Yay!! I'm going to go...use the bathroom.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:58 PM): If you empty the bottle, fucker, I'll take away your SNL DVDs.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:58 PM): You wouldn't...</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:58 PM): Watch me.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:58 PM): Asshole. :-*</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 3:59 PM): I'm going to get off here, okay? I need to meet with Cynthia and Ted briefly and then I'll come home to you.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 3:59 PM): That sounds romantic. Ok. :-)</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 4:00 PM): Think what you want. Are you cooking tonight?</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 4:00 PM): I'm broiling chicken as we speak.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 4:01 PM): Broiled chicken...</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 4:02 PM): After I broil the breasts, I'm going to brush them with barbecue sauce and serve them with sweet carrots and white rice. </p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 4:03 PM): I'm getting hungry.</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 4:03 PM): The food sounds good, too. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 4:04 PM): Ok. I love you. Be careful on the way home. I can't wait to see you again. :-)</p><p>BKinney (November 21, 2008 4:04 PM): Me neither. Later.</p><p>JTaylor (November 21, 2008 4:04 PM): Later.</p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>Part 3</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:17 AM): Hey Honey Bun</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:17 AM): STOP CALLING ME THAT.</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:18 AM): I'm going to call you that for the rest of my life. Hahahaha! ;-)</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:19 AM): Well, you better not be planning on staying with me for the rest of your life. Just because the maid at the hotel called me that relentlessly and it grew on me after a while, doesn't mean you're allowed to.</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:20 AM): Too bad. Because as a matter of fact, I DO plan on staying with you for the rest of my life. :-p *changing subject* I had an amazing time. Despite, of course, the fact that I'm so sunburned I look like an oddly-shaped tomato. </p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:21 AM): Good. Oh, and your sunburn is fucking hilarious. NOT. You're going to have to sleep on the fucking couch if you don't stop whining about it in bed. There's just so much "Fuck this! Where's the aloe? My entire body feels like it's on fire! Kiss me and make it better! I'm going to punch you in the face if you touch me again!" I can take.</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:21 AM): You bastard. I'm in PAIN. Right this second I'm partially naked with aloe vera all over my body. It HURTS, and if you sunburned, you would know. Lucky fucker. And I was just about to say that during our vacation, you were sweeter to me than I could ever imagine.</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:22 AM): I don't burn because I do a little thing regularly that I like to call "tanning." If you had any color pigment to your skin prior, you might not burn so bad, either. It's not like I've never been sunburned. You've seen the beach pictures of me as a kid. And as for the "sweet" comment, don't take us there...</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:23 AM): Fucker. And we're going there. You really treated me like a...husband or something. It was like we were on a honeymoon.</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:23 AM): Shit.</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:24 AM): And it was like something was different. I mean, you're always really sweet to me, but you almost acted like you weren't a cynical asshole and just spent your time loving me. It was nice.</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:25 AM): I guess a bit of sentimentality is okay on occasion. But don't get used to it.</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:26 AM): I want you to promise that once a year we will do something like this again. Ok???</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:27 AM): Go on vacation? We can do that more than once a year if you'd like.</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:28 AM): Not that. I mean going on a vacation like THAT. Like real lovers. Not like two very best friends who are in love.</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:28 AM): ...</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:30 AM): case in point: You held hands with me everywhere by your own volition. I didn't grab your hand and silently coax you to hold it like usual. And you did little romantic things like feeding me bites of dessert when we were eating and buying me a rose from a street vendor. Don't try to deny it. You gave me butterflies, Mister. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:31 AM): Are you going to recount it all? *rolls eyes* :-* I can tell when you're getting "butterflies." You start looking at me with this weird smile on your face and blinking super slow. You're predictable, Sunshine. I'm not denying what I may have done, but I cannot stress enough: DO NOT GET USED TO IT. I'm not a romantic person. I don't do things like that. I have no idea what the fuck got into me in Key West, but what happened, happened. I still hate flowers. I still hate sentimentality and romance.</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:32 AM): Brian, we've been "together-ish" for over eight years. I know you, and I know that a lot of what you say regarding your feelings is bullshit. I know you say you hate sentimentality and all that crap, but don't even lie and say you don't enjoy it once you get into it. I think I'd repetitively puke if you started bringing me flowers home from work and all that, because that's not YOU, and the reason I'm with you is because I like you just how you are (you could use a little tweaking, but whatever). I don't want or expect you to turn into Prince Charming. I'm just saying you were really sweet when we were in Key West and I enjoyed it. You're back to pretending you're pissed about everything I do, and that's okay. :-D :-* I think you like my "butterflies" look. That's why you kept doing nice stuff for me and telling me sweet things. One of my favorites was when you told me I was adorable.</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:33 AM): I never said that. (I may or may not enjoy seeing your "butterflies" look, but only because it means you're surprised and happy)</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:34 AM): Dont lie!! You so did.</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:34 AM): *Don't</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:35 AM): we were sitting in bed watching Celebrity Family Feud and I was getting really excited and yelling answers at the TV and calling everyone stupid and you just leaned over, pressed me against the headboard and began kissing my stomach. then you said "you're adorable, you know that?"</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:35 AM): I may recall saying something of the nature, but it's a little fuzzy.</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:36 AM): And it's not like you DON'T say things like that usually. I mean, you've never called me adorable before, but you tell me you love me and touch me like you're really really fond of me sometimes. But it was just different then. YOU were different. Kind of like you weren't holding back anything.</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:36 AM): We can have ONE sentimental vacation every year.</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:38 AM): Well let's go somewhere cold on our next Sentimental Journey. I kinda like the idea of snuggling up to you and making love to you by the fire while you're being that way.</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:38 AM): A bit of Christmas sentimentality may be able to be arranged, so we don't need a vacation for that. Plus, I like warm vacations. We can go on a cold vacation if you want of course, but it's always so fucking frigid in the Pitts, it's nice to get away to some place warm.</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:39 AM): :-) So I take it you're planning on having Christmas at the house?</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:39 AM): We are spending Christmas at the house. I refuse to have our family Christmas gathering there, so Mikey can go fuck himself. I've told him a hundred fucking times, "No family over until we're living there permanently," but he keeps asking every goddamn holiday.</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:40 AM): Debbie's house is just so small. I can understand why he'd ask. Give him a break.</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:41 AM): Don't take his side. The house barely has any more furniture in it than it did three years ago. We still need to order the majority of the furniture, decorate and move our shit in. I don't want anyone else over until it feels like our "home," and not just our "house."</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:41 AM): And this is off-topic, but aren't you supposed to be in class?!</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:45 AM): I got an email this morning that Art Ed was cancelled for the day. My next class isn't until two, so I'm fine. :-) And I'm not taking Michael's side. I agree with you. It's not ready. I was just saying that I understand why he would ask, and I don't feel as if it's out of line for him to do so. Debbie's house is entirely too crowded. I mean, when we went to pick up Gus there to take him to dinner last night, the room felt crowded with just Debbie, Carl, the Novotny-Bruckner's and the Marcus-Peterson's. There's still Emmett and his man, Ted and Blake, Hunter's girlfriend (did he send that pic of her to you too? She's pretty), and whoever else decides to stop by. Everyone's paired off now, so there's twice as many people as usual. </p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:47 AM): You don't understand that this is literally the third time he's asked me. It was a "no" for Halloween, a "no" for Thanksgiving and a "no" for Christmas. But let's drop this. The house is getting tiny. We only have Christmas left to endure, though. By Easter we should be moved in.</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:48 AM): Good. I was wondering if you'd give me an approximate date. This is exciting. :-)</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:49 AM): Speaking of this, since you have some free time due to a cancelled class (lucky bastard), will you go through the photo albums and pick out a few framable pictures? We'd blow them up before we framed them, of course. You like that kind of thing, so I figured you'd enjoy...</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:50 AM): I'd love to. </p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:50 AM): And not just pictures of us. Get some of Gus as well.</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:51 AM): Okey doke.</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:52 AM): Alright. I'm going to get off here. Try not to set fire to the loft or do anything idiotic. </p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:52 AM): Ok. *eye roll*</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:52 AM): And be careful on the way to class. Don't get hit by a car.</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:53 AM): That's fucking romantic... *eye roll again*</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:53 AM): And I really, really, really, really, really, from the bottom of my heart...</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 10:54 AM): ... Love me?</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:54 AM): ...can't wait to fuck you tonight. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 10:58 AM): Justin.</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 11:05 AM): Are you there?</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 11:07 AM): Justin. If I made you feel bad, I didn't mean to. I was joking.</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 11:09 AM): Erase the second part of my confession and replace it with "love you." Because I do.</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 11:20 AM): ... Okay. As much as that is true, you're being a total dumbass right now if you were offended that badly. I was joking. You know I was joking. Grow up.</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 11:21 AM): Hold on a second while I piss myself laughing. And die of love for you. </p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 11:21 AM): You fucking shit. What is this?!?! </p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 11:22 AM): I accidentally knocked over my grape juice and it spilled all over my lap and all over the desk. I had to clean it up, change my jeans and scrub the stain out. I wasn't offended at all. And for the record, I really, really, really, really, from the bottom of my heart love you too. :-) That was both ridiculously amusing and incredibly sweet.</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 11:23 AM): I'm signing off, you asshole. And the "stain" you refer to better fucking be on your pants and not on anything in the loft.</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 11:23 AM): It was. ;-) I'll go picture hunting. ;-) Brian, you're so cute. I love you.</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 11:24 AM): Scroll up and re-read my message at 11:09.</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 11:25 AM): The love is killing me.</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 11:25 AM): RIP.</p><p>JTaylor (December 1, 2008 11:26 AM): Later</p><p>BKinney (December 1, 2008 11:26 AM): Later.</p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>BKinney has signed off.</p><p>Part 4 </p><p>JTaylor (December 24, 2008 9:13 AM): Briiiaaannn... why are you working on FUCKING CHRISTMAS EVE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?</p><p>BKinney (December 24, 2008 9:14 AM): Justiiiiin. It's only till lunch time. I'll be back in your arms and your ass within three hours.</p><p>JTaylor (December 24, 2008 9:14 AM): You make me sad. I wanted to wake up with you, but it didn't happen.......... :'-( I'm still in bed, still naked, with my laptop. I might look up porn and jerk off.</p><p>BKinney (December 24, 2008 9:15 AM): Don't be sad, Sunshine. Work calls and I answer. Did you just wake up?</p><p>JTaylor (December 24, 2008 9:16 AM): About ten minutes ago. Why didn't you tell me you had to work???? I was looking forward to waking up in your arms and making love to you again on Christmas eve morning...but i woke up and you were gone. i really don't want to be whiny and annoying, but this just sucks, ok?? I'm not even gonna pretend I'm not a little pissed off.</p><p>BKinney (December 24, 2008 9:17 AM): I woke up in the middle of the night and remembered I had a few things I needed to do this morning. It's not much, but it's important enough that I can't wait until Monday to finish. I didn't want to wake you. Not that I physically could. You were snoring like a fucking hog. There's no reason for you to be pissed, you know. Any other morning you would've been lying there asleep until noon, but the one morning I slip out, you wake early. Go back to sleep. When you wake up, I'll be there.</p><p>JTaylor (December 24, 2008 9:17 AM): i'm already awake. i can't go back to sleep.</p><p>BKinney (December 24, 2008 9:29 AM): Still awake?</p><p>JTaylor (December 24, 2008 9:30 AM): yeah sorry. I was checking my email and doing other things........</p><p>BKinney (December 24, 2008 9:30 AM): Don't apologize. You're usually just bursting with conversation. </p><p>JTaylor (December 24, 2008 9:31 AM): oh</p><p>BKinney (December 24, 2008 9:31 AM): Are you still mad?</p><p>JTaylor (December 24, 2008 9:32 AM): Not mad. I just kinda feel bad. Again, I don't want to come across as whiny. I'm not whining and feeling sorry for myself. I'm just...moody?? I guess.</p><p>BKinney (December 24, 2008 9:32 AM): Justin.</p><p>JTaylor (December 24, 2008 9:35 AM): You should've told me, that's all. I don't care if it was early, you should've woken me up before you left and said 'Hey, I'm gonna go to work until lunch time' and I would've said 'ok.' It's not the fact that you're working on Xmas Eve that has me this way (though it sucks ass), but it's that I woke up and you weren't here. Or in the loft. At first I thought you were in the bathroom so I just laid there for a while, and when you never came out I got up to go check on you (to make sure you weren't dead or anything) and you weren't there. So I went to the kitchen and found your stupid sticky note.</p><p>BKinney (December 24, 2008 9:36 AM): How would my telling you have changed how you feel right now? And don't call my sticky note "stupid." I thought I was being disgustingly sentimental and almost threw it in the trash and wrote another before I decided that it might make you feel good.</p><p>JTaylor (December 24, 2008 9:38 AM): Like I said, I would still be a little "off," because it's pretty lame that you have to work today (can you not do what you have to do at home?!?!?! the only thing Kinnetik has that the loft doesn't is a professional-sounding landline. you can access all your fucking files from here!!!), but I'd be...less. And YES your sticky note was stupid. Any other time it might've been sweet, but while I'm frantic, almost crying because I'm thinking you fucking LEFT ME or something, I DO NOT want to find a sticky note on the fridge telling me that "Santa will come home and make love to his favorite elf around 12:00." First off, that's one of your height cracks, and second of all...WTF!??? PARTNERSHIP 101: YOU DO NOT LEAVE YOUR PARTNER/LOVER/WHATEVER ALONE ON CHRISTMAS EVE MORNING WITHOUT TELLING HIM WHERE YOU'VE GONE AND THEN LEAVE A TEASING NOTE ON THE FRIDGE....The note should've said, "Justin, I'm sorry but I have gone to Kinnetik until lunch time. I would've told you, but I didn't want to wake your sleeping angel form. I love you and I will allow you to top me repeatedly when I return."</p><p>BKinney (December 24, 2008 9:39 AM): ?!?! Justin, are you joking? I honestly can't tell. You seem pissed, and yet you have the most idiotic argument in the history of arguments. That is, if you're not being sarcastic. I thought that by using the term "make love" instead of "fuck," you would be happy. I guess not. This is just bogus.</p><p>BKinney (December 24, 2008 9:40 AM): And for your information, the work that I am doing involves copy-making and extensive research in my hard copy files. I've closed Kinnetik until Monday and I completely forgot that I have a presentation Monday afternoon. You have no idea how little work I'm talking about doing, here. I just arrived about two minutes before you started talking to me and right now I'm printing shit. I'm going to make copies, laminate them and then jot down some notes from my written documents. I'll be home before noon.</p><p>JTaylor (December 24, 2008 9:42 AM): I'm not joking. I'm being sarcastic, but you better believe that behind my witty words is a very annoyed man. Why couldn't you have just waited until this afternoon to go in?? Or even go in Sunday instead?? Sunday is completely free for us...unlike TODAY. Today I wanted to be "naughty" with you until this afternoon, and then I would've cooked breakfast food for lunch (my mom used to do it). Then we would play "nice" and go pick up Lindz, Mel, Gus and JR from the airport, take Gus sledding at the park or something and then take him for dinner and back to Deb's, where you and I would then leave to drive to the house and fuck all night......</p><p>BKinney (December 24, 2008 9:42 AM): Justin, it's not like our entire day is ruined because I fucked up. It's 9:42. We can still do all that.</p><p>JTaylor (December 24, 2008 9:43 AM): I know. I'm just a little disappointed it didn't work out perfectly, I guess. We've already missed about two hours of lovemaking time.</p><p>BKinney (December 24, 2008 9:43 AM): Do you want me to come home?</p><p>JTaylor (December 24, 2008 9:44 AM): No. You're already at work, you might as well stay till lunch. I'm eating a granola bar and I'm not exactly in the mood for breakfast food, so you can just pick up some lunch for you on the way home...</p><p>BKinney (December 24, 2008 9:44 AM): .........</p><p>JTaylor (December 24, 2008 9:45 AM): ??????</p><p>BKinney (December 24, 2008 9:45 AM): Fuck.</p><p>JTaylor (December 24, 2008 9:45 AM): what??</p><p>BKinney (December 24, 2008 9:45 AM): I'm going to come home. Stop eating the granola bar.</p><p>JTaylor (December 24, 2008 9:46 AM): ??? I told you not to. It's ok.</p><p>BKinney (December 24, 2008 9:47 AM): I don't care what you said. Throw away the granola bar, put up the laptop and pretend you're asleep.</p><p>JTaylor (December 24, 2008 9:47 AM): Why?????</p><p>BKinney (December 24, 2008 9:48 AM): Because I'm going to go home, get naked and get in bed with you. Then I'll "wake you up" and maybe we can make your plans a reality.</p><p>JTaylor (December 24, 2008 9:48 AM): But don't you have shit to do?? You said it wasn't that much.</p><p>BKinney (December 24, 2008 9:49 AM): Shit can wait (until Sunday, I suppose). I've got something (someone) more important to do.</p><p>JTaylor (December 24, 2008 9:49 AM): :-) :-) :-) i love you.</p><p>BKinney (December 24, 2008 9:49 AM): Give me about twenty minutes and I'll reply to that in person.</p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>Part 5 </p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:01 PM): hey Brian :-)</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:01 PM): Hey Sunshine. Sleep well?</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:01 PM): yes</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:02 PM): Good. :-*</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:03 PM): I just keep thinking about Christmas.</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:03 PM): Oh?</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:04 PM): and about how much I loved it. Brian, it was perfect.</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:04 PM): That it was.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:06 PM): I can't fucking believe you bought all that for me. i opened the little wrapped box and there was a key inside...to my very own studio!!!!! It's gorgeous and perfect and I keep looking at the pictures I took of it about every fifteen minutes because I'm so excited and I love it so much.</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:07 PM): I'm glad you like it. And I've told you before, but my painting is just beautiful, Justin. I can't wait to hang it in the house.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:08 PM): I was really nervous about giving it to you...and still a little nervous. Brian, you bought me SO MUCH. All those supplies, the easels, the brushes, paint, canvasses... had to cost a fucking fortune... My gift for you pales in comparison... </p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:09 PM): Are you fucking kidding me?! If it makes you feel better to know this, it's probably my favorite gift ever. It's fantastic. Really. I don't even want to think about how much time you put into it. All I had to do was make a call to the art store.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:10 PM): I hope you're not lying about loving it. And don't you dare sell yourself short!!! You knew exactly what I wanted! :-) :-)</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:10 PM): I'm not lying because there's no reason to. I love it.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:11 PM): :-)</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:11 PM): :-*</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:12 PM): so we're definitely gonna be moved in by March? Because I NEEEEEED to work in my studio. </p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:13 PM): Yes. At the latest, April. We still need to get online together sometime soon and pick out what we want.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:14 PM): a kitten?? *puppy eyes*</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:14 PM): No.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:15 PM): asshole</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:15 PM): I don't like cats. Dogs are okay, cats aren't.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:16 PM): So can we get a dog?</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:17 PM): Maybe later. But an outside dog. There are to be no animals in our house. Ever. Unless you'd like to be an animal in bed.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:18 PM): so it's okay if YOU get a dog, but I can't get a cat? That's ridiculously fair.</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:19 PM): I told you. I don't like cats. I had one as a kid named Chessy and she used to pounce on me in my sleep and scratch the shit out of me. Plus, it won't be my dog. It'll be our dog.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:19 PM): What if I don't like dogs??</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:19 PM): I happen to know for a fact that you love dogs.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:21 PM): and that's really weird about that cat. Hahaha! It probably pounced on you because you did awful things to it. I bet you used to pull its tail.</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:22 PM): I didn't touch the fucking cat. I didn't even speak to it or pet it. Nothing. She just didn't like me.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:23 PM): Cats are gentle for the most part. It wouldn't pounce on you and scratch you for nothing, Mr. K. But I want one.... pretty please????</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:25 PM): Chessy hated me. I swear to God, she used to sharpen her claws on the scratching post while staring at me.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:26 PM): Hahaha. ;-) Please? Kitty? Yes? *sticks out bottom lip*</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:26 PM): Why do you want a pussy so bad? ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:27 PM): I want a baby tabby cat. I'll name her Emmy. We can get her claws removed so she won't destroy the furniture (and so she won't scratch you). ;-)</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:27 PM): I hate cats. I might hurt it if it pisses me off.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:28 PM): Brian, you wouldn't hurt a fly.</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:28 PM): You don't know that...</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:29 PM): Oh, fuck off. You wouldn't and you know it. So can we get a cat? Give me a goddamn answer. </p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:29 PM): Justin, just let us get settled into our fucking house first, okay? </p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:31 PM): Whatever...</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:34 PM): As much as I'd like to stay on and continue discussing animals with you (sarcasm), I need to get off here for a while. I have a short meeting at 12:45 and then I have to meet with a potential client for lunch at 1:30.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:34 PM): Ok. :-) Will you get on later?</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:34 PM): Probably.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 12:35 PM): ok. :-) I'll talk to you then, Mr. K.</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 12:35 PM): Later, Mr. T. ;-) </p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>******</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 3:25 PM): Hey Brian. I know you're away, but I was just thinking about something (always a dangerous sign, you say) and I had to come here and type it all out before I let it fester. It might make you mad, though it shouldn't after all we've discussed in the past, but I would appreciate it if you would please give me a straight answer and not get pissed off about it. I don't even know why I began thinking about it, unless it was something on one of the daytime soaps I was watching that sparked it in my brain...</p><p>Automatic response from BKinney (December 30, 2008 3:25 PM): Landing an account. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 3:29 PM): More than anything, I just want to know when you last fucked someone other than me. I know it's none of my business (though that could be argued), but I honestly cannot remember the last time you went "out." We've been to Babylon together, but you were always with me, and it has been literally ages since the last time you took a private night to yourself. I was just wondering if you still trick. Of course, knowing you, you'll say "yes," whether or not you actually do. I'm not pressuring you into monogamy, I'm not pushing for no condoms. I'm simply curious. I've definitely reached the time in my life where I'm completely satisfied with just you and only you. And maybe I'm wrong, but I think you have too. I think that whatever need you had for tricking has diminished in its entirety since our ring-exchange/commitment/whatever the fuck in September. So, without pressure, without anything except genuine curiosity, I'd like to know how we stand right now in our constant journey toward no third parties. </p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 3:31 PM): Please don't get mad. I am just asking this out of love and, I'm not gonna lie, my desire to have hot, crazy sex with you condomless. I'm going away, but I await your reply... I'll be within viewing distance of the computer.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 3:33 PM): And I know this is a very, very immature statement, but I sincerely hope that your little winking smiley after "landing an account" doesn't mean you're fucking the guy. Because then... well... Yeah. I'll be around.</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:02 PM): Goddamn, boy. Hold on. Let me read... </p><p>Automatic response from JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:02 PM): around.......</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:06 PM): Justin.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:06 PM): I'm here now. But I think you should reply in one shot like I wrote to you so we don't have a chance to get mad....</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:07 PM): I'm not mad. But give me a minute or two to formulate a response. </p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:12 PM): a) This doesn't anger me. However, it does cause me to want to jab the proverbial pencils through my eye sockets. b) To sum it up: I haven't fucked anyone else since before our "whatever the fuck" in September, but I've been blown once or twice since then. c) All I'll say is that I'm still open to tricking. I'll admit that I don't think about it as much, and I don't really go looking for it, but I'm not saying it'll never happen again. d) As for an update on how far we are on our, as you said, "journey toward no third parties," I have something to tell you, but I want to wait until it's certain.</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:13 PM): No fucking occurred between my female client and I.</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:14 PM): And your confession about your lack of tricking may or may not have made me smile.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:15 PM): Thank you. That's all I wanted to know. Now TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE TO TELL ME. Now. Please....</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:15 PM): Jesus Christ. Not yet. </p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:16 PM): What does it involve? Just tell me it doesn't have anything to do with you being sick.</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:16 PM): It has nothing to do with my health. And I'm not telling you what it involves, because it'll give it away.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:17 PM): But WHY can't you tell me now?</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:17 PM): Because I'm not sure if my mind is made up.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:18 PM): Do you know how many things are running through my head right now????</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:19 PM): Justin, it has nothing to do with you, so push all your worries about anything negative out of your mind.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:20 PM): If it has nothing to do with me, why does this mysterious piece of information have hold to our progression toward monogamy? </p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:20 PM): It's just the way I connect things in my head. I'll tell you later.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:21 PM): ?!</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:21 PM): What are our plans for New Years?</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:22 PM): Way to change a subject.</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:22 PM): ;-) Is Deb having her annual shindig or are we on our own?</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:23 PM): *sigh* </p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:23 PM): I believe there's going to be a small dinner at Deb and Carl's tomorrow night, but most of the "crew" are out of town. It'll just be the Novotny-Bruckners and us. </p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:24 PM): Alright. So we're doing dinner there?</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:25 PM): Dinner there and...maybe some slightly X-rated activities at the loft or house until midnight...where we'll watch the ball drop while naked...</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:26 PM): The plans sound both appealing and arousing. </p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:27 PM): :-)</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:28 PM): I'm going to get off here. I need to work on a few things and I'll be home around six. Are you making dinner or do you want me to get it?</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:28 PM): Spaghetti is cooking away.</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:29 PM): Nice. Alright.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:29 PM): I'll see you soon. Be careful.</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:30 PM): Okay, Mom.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:30 PM): I'm ridiculously in love with you.</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:31 PM): I know. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:31 PM): And... ;-) (say it)</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:31 PM): And...I like you.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:32 PM): ...</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:32 PM): A lot.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:32 PM): ...!!!</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:33 PM): More than a lot.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:33 PM): ...!!!???</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:33 PM): I...</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:34 PM): yeeesss??</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:34 PM): ...can't wait to see you.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:34 PM): you fucker.</p><p>BKinney (December 30, 2008 4:35 PM): ;-) Bye.</p><p>JTaylor (December 30, 2008 4:35 PM): Later.... :-*</p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>Part 6</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:22 AM): Brian. If I asked you to shoot me in the face, would you??</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:22 AM): Yes. Why? ;-) (And good morning to you, too)</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:23 AM): You son of a bitch. Seriously. I JUST HAD THE MOST EMBARRASSING THING HAPPEN TO ME... EVEERRRRRR!</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:23 AM): What happened? Tell me how your life's over. *rolls eyes*</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:24 AM): I'm glad you care so much. *sarcasm* ANYWAY, you know how you told me before you left this morning that you were going to call around 10?</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:25 AM): Yeah. I was just about to do that, actually.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:25 AM): Well... I'm not even gonna lie. I woke up around 9:30 and I was really horny... so I got out the huge dildo and looked up some porn and started...going at it.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:26 AM): Nice. But why didn't you call me so I could join you?!</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:28 AM): And around 9:50ish, the phone rang. I was pretty close (I was watching these two realllly hot guys doing it but I was thinking about you fucking me...) and, figuring it was YOU calling, I snatched up the phone and said, like a fucking SLUTTY McSLUTFACE, "Brian, I'm about to cum. Talk to me...tell me how you're fucking me... Shit..." and started yelling like some woman in one of those nasty hetero porn videos the kids at St. James used to watch secretly in the AV lab during break. It was wild, even for me. I was having like, a super orgasm. And I shot everywhere...like, all over the laptop keyboard and the screen. And then I said, "Hey," trying to sound all cool and sexy, and A WOMAN said really shyly: "Hi, is Justin Taylor there?" I ALMOST FUCKING SHAT. I wanted to hang up on her but I didn't. I said "I'm Justin," probably sounding like a scared little kid, and then she went on to tell me that we have won a fucking GRILL. </p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:32 AM): This is so annoying and I hate when you do this, but: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Serves you right for not calling me, you slut. ;-) I'd pay to have been there (if not to be fucking you, to at least see your face). That's hilarious. And we won a grill?!?!</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:34 AM): You have no idea how embarrassing it was... I had to stay on the line and talk to her for about 10 MINUTES while she collected all my information. Can you say AWKWARD?!?! I just basically had a screaming orgasm in front of her and I was supposed to act like nothing happened??! But yes, we won a grill. Or *I* won a grill. ;-) You know how I filled out that card in like, October, to win that nice grill at Texas Roadhouse when we were visiting Mom?? I totally won it.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:35 AM): It's not so bad, Sunshine. You'll never see that woman or speak to her ever again. I've had worse happen to me. But I don't get embarrassed, of course.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:35 AM): And does it make me a total domesticated fool to say that I'm really excited about the grill? What does it look like again? Do you have a picture? And when can we get it?</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:36 AM): Well, tell me YOUR most embarrassing moment. Every time I see a woman on the street when I'm visiting Mom, I'm going to wonder if it's her. And yes, it DOES make you a domesticated fool, but that's ok. Little Brian has grown into a man. Here's a picture: Click. I gave them the address to the house. They're shipping it there. :-)</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:38 AM): That's really nice, actually. And fuck no, I'm not telling you about the most embarrassing moment I've never had. ;-) That's for me only.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:38 AM): Do you know how to grill?</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:39 AM): Why's it always ME telling all the embarrassing personal shit? That's very fair, darling. *sarcasm*</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:39 AM): Oh, fuck you. I'm not the one screaming in ecstasy to a random woman on the phone with a ten-inch dildo up my ass.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:40 AM): Never bring that up again. I want to forget about it. And yes, I can grill.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:41 AM): It's forgotten (maybe). ;-) You can grill? No offense, but I didn't think you had it in you.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:41 AM): But it's a good thing, because I've never touched a grill in my life.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:42 AM): I used to help The Man Formally Known as Dad grill burgers and hot dogs on the 4th. </p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:42 AM): Wow. So I'm the macho one in the relationship for a change? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:42 AM): Don't get any funny ideas...</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:43 AM): I'll get all the funny ideas I want. ;-) I get to top tonight. You promised. :-D And speaking of relationship roles, do you want to know what Molly just asked me?</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:43 AM): I said you could top tonight if I felt like it. I may or may not feel like it. What did Little Taylor say?</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:44 AM): Hold on. Lemme copy and paste the convo we're having:</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:45 AM): Mollusk1991 (January 2, 2009 10:36 AM): can i ask u a really random question? i was thinkin about it 2day when i was lookin thru my pics on my cell.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:37 AM): Uh. Sure?</p><p>Mollusk1991 (January 2, 2009 10:38 AM): like, which 1 of u 2 is the girl?</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:38 AM): ... neither??</p><p>Mollusk1991 (January 2, 2009 10:39 AM): i kno both of u r guys, DA. i meant, which 1 of u has the feminine role? usually 1 guy is girly &amp; the other is manly. i think ur the girl.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:40 AM): FUCK YOU, Molly May. :-p Neither of us are particularly feminine. Brian might be a little more masculine than I am, but I'm by no means a "sissy."</p><p>Mollusk1991 (January 2, 2009 10:41 AM): so u r the girl?</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:41 AM): NO. Are you asking which one bottoms?</p><p>Mollusk1991 (January 2, 2009 10:42 AM): gross. not really, but if that gives me my answer...</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:42 AM): Well, I usually bottom, but that's just the way we like it. It doesn't mean I'm the "girl." I fuck Brian sometimes.</p><p>Mollusk1991 (January 2, 2009 10:43 AM): that is so freakin weird. i just wondered... i didn't kno. i thought 1 person was the screwer &amp; the other was the screwee. i didn't kno u took turns.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:46 AM): Justin Taylor, are you asking for punishment (and not in a good way)? What the fuck are you thinking, telling your innocent little sister that I bottom sometimes? Fuck you.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:47 AM): Oh, shut up. She doesn't think anything of it... It's just Molly. I PROMISE my 17 year old sister does not think of you as a nelly bottom. And she's anything but innocent. You should see the rest of our convo.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:48 AM): What's she saying?</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:49 AM): She's asking me if I think she'll get caught if she tries to throw a party tomorrow night when Dad's gone to Michigan with Laura (*sticks finger down throat* Gag). I told her not to, but I think she's going to anyway.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:49 AM): Ah, let the kid have some fun.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:51 AM): How about no? She's my baby sister, Brian. First off, if the cops bust up the party, she's in deep shit because she's underage, and second, she's also been asking me suspicious questions about sex... Not that I give a shit if she has sex, because as you know, I was doing it at that age, (haha) but i don't want her doing it at a drunken party...especially for the first time.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:51 AM): What a fabulous example, you are. Did you tell her about how your first time was with some random guy who picked you up outside a gay club?</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:51 AM): That's completely different. Molly's a teenage girl and small for her age. She can't be expected to defend herself against sexual assault by a football player.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:52 AM): Big surprise at her smallness. Maybe if both of you were put together, you'd have the height and weight of a normal-sized adult. And why doesn't your mom talk to her about this shit? Isn't that what women do?</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:53 AM): shut up Brian. Molly's normal height. She's just skinny. And I'm her big brother. :-) that's why she tells me stuff.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:53 AM): Claire's my big sister, but you don't see me calling her up and asking for sex tips.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:54 AM): Molly IS NOT asking me for sex tips. She just asked about condom responsibility (if the guy or girl should buy). That's pretty much it. I don't even know if she's PLANNING on having sex. I just thought that question was very suspicious. </p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:54 AM): Whatever. If she's anything like you, she's probably already showing signs of being a sex addict.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:54 AM): I AM NOT a sex addict. But even if I was, it's not like you'd complain. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:54 AM): You just enjoy sex. Lots and lots of sex. =) But so do I.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:55 AM): Which is why we make a perfect pair. :-)</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:55 AM): I believe a change in subject is in order...</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:56 AM): Do you ever think that maybe we were meant to be together? You know, like when we were created, we were SUPPOSED to complete each other. Like I was made for you and you were made for me...</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:56 AM): Justin. I would never be such a lesbian.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:56 AM): Don't tell me you've never thought about it. We just fit together perfectly. I like to think I was created just for you, and that we just had to find each other. :-)</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:57 AM): You're making me want to hurl. I may've changed my beliefs in the love department over the years, but I absolutely do not believe in "soul mates." </p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:57 AM): Then what do you think we are?</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:57 AM): Two people who, by chance, met and ended up enjoying each other's company.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:57 AM): And by "enjoying each other's company" you mean "falling in love."</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:58 AM): Same thing. I think we can create a soul mate if we want. I don't think we were made for other people, but that we are what we think we are.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:58 AM): So in other words, you believe I'm your soul mate? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:58 AM): No. I just like you a lot. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:58 AM): Oh shut up. :-)</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:59 AM): I think James Dean is/was my soul mate. You're just a not-so-bad replacement. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 10:59 AM): Screw you. I love you. :-)</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 10:59 AM): I guess we do make a good pair after all. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:00 AM): Why the change of heart?</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:00 AM): There're lots of aspects of our "relationship" that appear to be mutual.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:01 AM): You really need to come home right now and just fuck me into the mattress. I don't even need talking. I just want you inside me right this second.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:01 AM): Sorry, Sunshine. :-( It'll have to wait until later this afternoon.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:02 AM): I think I'll take you up on your offer of being your personal 24 hour sex slave. Make some room in your office closet or under your desk.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:02 AM): And why did you put quotation marks around 'relationship?' Is that still a questionable title for us???</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:02 AM): There's already room. Just get naked and come on over. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:03 AM): Not questionable, just not quite right.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:03 AM): Huh????</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:03 AM): You know what I mean.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:04 AM): I can assure you, Brian, that I don't. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:04 AM): Don't make me explain...</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:04 AM): I think some explainin' is in order. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:05 AM): You just love this, don't you?</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:05 AM): I definitely do.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:05 AM): Fuck you. "Relationship" just seems like an arrangement between someone and their boyfriend.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:06 AM): What exactly would you say we are? I'm sick of being your 'whatever.' I'm sick of referring to our arrangement as a 'whatever the fuck.'</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:06 AM): Beats me. What'd you like to refer to them as?</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:07 AM): Well, what I like and what we will call them are two very different things... I have no problem calling you my partner, only that feels weird. Husband? (Give me warning before you shoot me, please) Life partner? (that sounds like two old men) Boyfriend is definitely nixed. So is lover. That sounds like we're just having a fling.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:08 AM): I'm fine with partner, I guess. But I know what you mean about it feeling "weird." </p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:09 AM): I think it feels weird because it doesn't sound permanent enough. Husband sounds permanent, but it's not accurate. We haven't been 'married.' Life partner sounds permanent, but it also kinda reminds me of what Vic would have if he were alive. We need a medium between partner and husband.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:10 AM): Who says we're not married? </p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:10 AM): The state of Pennsylvania. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:10 AM): Who fucking cares what Pennsylvania says?</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:11 AM): So you want to call our 'whatever the fuck' a 'marriage,' and you want to be my 'husband' instead of my 'whatever?'</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:11 AM): It doesn't matter to me.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:12 AM): You're frustrating as hell. And it does matter. You just don't want to admit to being inclined toward something or another.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:12 AM): Let's just wait, okay? </p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:13 AM): What are we waiting for?</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:13 AM): I don't know.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:13 AM): Until we're monogamous? </p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:14 AM): Maybe.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:14 AM): So you want to call us 'married,' but you want to wait until later to start? </p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:14 AM): Yes.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:15 AM): I don't get you.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:16 AM): You don't have to.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:16 AM): ... So we're still 'whatevers' in a 'whatever the fuck?'</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:17 AM): We're two people who, by chance, met and ended up enjoying each other's company.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:17 AM): You totally just copied and pasted that.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:17 AM): I know. But they're my words. I can do that.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:18 AM): I love you.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:18 AM): Yeah, yeah.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:18 AM): Come on...</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:19 AM): You too.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:19 AM): TOTAL cop out. Say it.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:20 AM): I love you, Justin.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:20 AM): That still gives me butterflies. I need you inside me.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:21 AM): Give me four or five hours and I'll be there.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:21 AM): Sometimes I want you to just climb all the way inside me.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:21 AM): Your ass is big, but not quite that big. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:22 AM): Shut the fuck up. You know what I mean. Sometimes when we're making love, I just want to melt together into one person.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:23 AM): You're a creep. Get the fuck away from me.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:23 AM): It's very, very true.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:23 AM): Well don't tell me about it. I think we've had enough lesbian discussion for the day.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:24 AM): Yeah, yeah. *eye roll* I have to go, anyway. I need to go to the grocery store.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:24 AM): Alright. Buy healthy food.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:24 AM): You know I will. ;-) </p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:25 AM): Cocoa Puffs are not healthy.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:25 AM): ;-) See you later.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:25 AM): Later. Be careful, okay?</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:26 AM): I will. You too on your way home.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:26 AM): Alright.</p><p>JTaylor (January 2, 2009 11:27 AM): Bye.</p><p>BKinney (January 2, 2009 11:27 AM): Bye.</p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>Part 7 </p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 1:16 PM): Hey.</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 1:16 PM): Wow. Is Brian Kinney beginning the IM session for once? i'm shocked.</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 1:17 PM): ... Where are you?</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 1:17 PM): Daphne's.</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 1:17 PM): ...why?</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 1:18 PM): Does it matter??? but you already know, asshole.</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 1:18 PM): So I fucked up. Big deal. Get your ass home.</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 1:19 PM): Big deal?!???? Brian...don't even say you just "fucked up." I am so pissed at you i want to break your neck.</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 1:19 PM): It's not a big deal. What the fuck, Justin? Last time I checked, we weren't monogamous. Last time I checked, we were still free agents. Last time I checked, you were okay with that.</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 1:21 PM): Last time *I* checked, we seemed to be settling in quite nicely...And don't make some stupid ass comment about how that sounds "lesbianic" and that you're DEFINITELY NOT "domesticating." You know as well as I do that we were getting "comfortable," so shut the fuck up before you even start. </p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 1:21 PM): Why do you even fucking think that? What makes you think I haven't been tricking every day after work?</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 1:23 PM): I KNOW YOU. I know you haven't. I can always tell when you've been with someone and it has been MONTHS, Brian. I know you admitted before that you hadn't fucked anybody else since September, and I think you continued with it until YESTERDAY. you fuck!! </p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 1:23 PM): It was one guy. I have no idea who he is, I barely even remember him. It meant absolutely nothing and you know it.</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 1:25 PM): but why??? I know we're not monogamous. I know we're still free agents or whatever the fuck, but after going so long without it, why did you do it? I'm not pissed because i'm jealous or any of that other shit. I'll admit that I simply had my hopes up and they were crushed. I thought i was finally enough for you.</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 1:26 PM): Don't pull that whiny shit. It may work sometimes, but acting like a pussy is not going to fix this and get me to "apologize." We're not monogamous. End of story.</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 1:27 PM): ..... DO YOU NOT understand me at ALL??? I know we're not! I'm not a fucking idiot! I just thought we were so close to it, and I was getting happy and excited because you were only fucking ME and didn't seem to mind it... and I thought I was all you needed. ...Until i came home after school and found you fucking some "stud" on the table. Are you KIDDING ME?!?!? How can you expect me to not give a shit?</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 1:33 PM): See! You have nothing to say to that!! just tell me why. Brian, I thought we were past this.</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 1:33 PM): I don't need a reason why.</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 1:34 PM): There's always a "why." You used to trick as a form of release and some fucked up method of pain management. And the orgasm. Don't tell me fucking someone you DON'T EVEN KNOW is more satisfying than being with me. If there's something bothering you that caused you to trick, I'd like to know. If you just wanted to feel good, you could've waited until five and I would've helped you with that, gladly. But no. You had to go pick up some "hot" guy to stick your dick in.</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 1:34 PM): Nothing's bothering me, okay? I don't know why I did it. I just did.</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 1:34 PM): Where'd you get him?</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 1:35 PM): Does it matter?</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 1:38 PM): As a matter of fact, yes. I'm sick of playing unconcerned partner in an open relationship. I'm not polyamorous... I DO give a shit about who you fuck besides me, ok?? It didn't bother me as much before, years ago, but after all the CRAP we've been through in the past year...everything we've said to each other and shared together... WE HAVE A HOUSE, Brian. We're going to move into said house next month....We're permanently together and you said "this is it." I've always read and heard that, though they seem good at the start, open relationships just don't work. Eventually someone's going to get fed up. That someone is apparently me. Brian, I know I've always been a supporter of your "monogamy will happen with us one day" speech, but after FIVE FUCKING MONTHS of monogamy, I honestly don't think I can bear going back to you leaving me home to sketch or do homework while you go off to Babylon and fuck the night away. That just won't work. I'm telling you now.</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 1:39 PM): I will do whatever and whoever the fuck I want, when I want. </p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 1:41 PM): And I don't get why you're acting like the world is coming to an end. It was once. I left the Diner with our food and saw him hanging around. It had admittedly been far too long, so I took him back with me. So what? I'm not in a "relationship" with him. I don't know his goddamn name. I don't remember anything about him except that he was a mediocre fuck. It's not my fault you sat around daydreaming about what you thought was happening with us. I told you before. We're free agents. I can go out and fuck whoever the hell I want. So can you.</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 1:43 PM): Why are you saying this? You've told me multiple times that you don't like me tricking, and have expressed your happiness at my commitment to you. For you to sit around all nonchalant and say "you can go fuck who you want" is absolute BULLSHIT... If you came home and found ME ramming into some screaming, ugly, juice pig, you'd be hurt and pissed and would want to punch something. You'd wonder what you had done... You'd wonder why you suddenly weren't GOOD ENOUGH for me and why I wanted someone else more than you at that moment... It hurts, ok?? </p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 1:44 PM): Fuck. Justin. Why are you at Daphne's now? Why aren't you home?</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 1:45 PM): At "home?" IS it home? Or is it just YOUR place where I happen to be living? You have no idea how fucking pissed I am at you. You better be glad I'm not there, because if I was, you'd be having the shit kicked out of you, I swear to god.</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 1:49 PM): Are you there?</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 1:51 PM): Fuck this. I'm getting off. Happy Valentine's Day.</p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>******</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 7:02 PM): Why aren't you answering my fucking calls? I've left you four messages, three texts, have called Daphne's cell numerous times... Answer. Please.</p><p>Automatic response from JTaylor (February 14, 2009 7:02 PM): away.</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 7:09 PM): Justin. Don't make me do this...</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 7:18 PM): Please answer. I know you're there. Your away message is up but you're not on idle. If you don't want to answer here, at least give me a call. I want to talk to you.</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 7:26 PM): What the fuck do you want me to say or do? If you don't want to talk to me in any way, shape or form, then what? I'm not leaving this computer until you say something.</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 7:35 PM): I'll even talk to fucking Daphne. Just give me something.</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 7:44 PM): what do you want????</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 7:44 PM): I was hoping you'd answer that question. Please call me, Justin. I want to talk to you.</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 7:44 PM): No. If I call you, I won't be able to get out a coherent sentence. We'll talk here.</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 7:45 PM): Okay. Thank you.</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 7:47 PM): Well...???</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 7:52 PM): Look: I'm not going to apologize for tricking. We are not monogamous. I shouldn't have to apologize for something that isn't "wrong." What I will, shoot me now, "apologize" for, is hurting you. I shouldn't have brought the fucking trick home, especially not an hour before you were due back from school. I fucked up. I'll admit it. I'm not apologizing for the act itself; just the presentation of the act. However, I swear to God Justin, I didn't know you were having those "we're almost monogamous" thoughts. We didn't talk about it. It is what it is. If I had known you were feeling that way, I wouldn't have done it. I didn't even think you were entertaining the idea, because you know what I've always said: we will be monogamous one day, but not now. TBC...</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 7:54 PM): I know you're hurt and pissed off at me, but please don't be. Yesterday and today have been fucked over by me, and I don't want tomorrow to be, as well. It was just once, okay? It was the first time I'd done it in months, you were right, and I just had an impulse. It's like when you're on a diet (not that you'd know...) and you've been doing so well for months, and then you see something disgustingly fattening that you just want. You eat it, and afterwards, you feel bad and wish you hadn't. The trick meant absolutely nothing to me. It wasn't even good sex.</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 7:56 PM): I appreciate your apology. I just want you to know, however, that the trick himself isn't my problem. I don't give a fuck about how good or bad it was. I know it means nothing to you. It was just that you did it in the first place. I know we never sat down and said "we're monogamous," but since about Christmas, I sort of thought we were, but in a more secret, "we don't speak of it" way. And I thought you believed so too. I didn't think it was the unconscious, "accidental monogamy" that it appears to be. I thought you actually had decided that you'd stop tricking, but just weren't saying anything about it. I didn't know it was only because you just naturally "didn't." That's why it's such a big deal to me. I really believed that you had thrown everything else aside for me.</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 7:56 PM): Can I just take a few minutes to "say" something disgustingly lesbianic? Please forget I ever "said" this, but remember what I mean.</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 7:57 PM): by all means......</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 7:59 PM): You mean the most to me of anyone or anything in the world. There is not a person in existence that I care about more, besides maybe Gus. Please believe me when I say that I was making a conscious effort to be monogamous. It's embarrassing to say, simply because it's not "me." I'll admit to have been blown three or four times over the past five months, but yesterday was the first time I had ever fucked anyone else since we had that little "ring exchange" whatever at the loft in September. I've realized how good you are. I've realized how goddamn satisfied you make me, and that anonymous fucking just doesn't give me that "feeling" I get when I'm lying there with you after sex. I've realized that I love causing you to make those high-pitched noises when you're about to come, and that it just isn't the same with anyone else. I don't like the way tricks yell my name or slap at me when I'm pounding them against the wall, but it's one of my favorite things about you. The reason I never said anything about my attempt at monogamy was because I was afraid something like what happened yesterday would occur. I don't want to let you down, Justin. That's why I said that if I had known you were actually having those thoughts, no fucking way would I have tricked last night. I just wanted one "cigarette" after having quit for a few months. TBC...</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 8:02 PM): I'm not going to promise you monogamy right now. While I'm definitely going to try, I don't want to venture into the verbal, "we're only fucking each other" stage yet. I don't want to accidentally screw up and then feel awful like I do now. I want to wait until I'm completely, one hundred percent positive I'll never trick again. Because with monogamy will eventually come barebacking, and I never ever want to began doing that with you and then have to one day tell you that I fucked up and that we'll have to go back to condoms for a while. </p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 8:03 PM): And the thing I mentioned last month but wouldn't give any details about was that I am seriously considering putting Babylon on the market. The reason I connected that with tricking in my head was, when it gets sold, I want to be with you and you alone. Babylon has been my "outlet" for so long, and once it's gone, I want to be completely done with it, as well as what goes along with it.</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 8:04 PM): I apologize for yesterday, okay? I know your Valentine's Day has been absolute shit. I hate this fucking holiday and I wish it didn't exist, not only for the sappiness, but also because it is so easy to screw up. If it's any consolation, I will tell you that I love you. And that I really want you to come home, preferably right now, because I just want you. I want to be inside you. </p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 8:06 PM): i'm crying.</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 8:06 PM): Thank you. That's all I have to say.</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 8:07 PM): I love you too, and I'll be home soon. </p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 8:08 PM): Have you had dinner?</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 8:08 PM): I wasn't hungry.</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 8:09 PM): Do you want me to go out and pick something up from that Italian place down the street? </p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 8:09 PM): :-) Spaghetti? </p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 8:09 PM): I'll call in right now.</p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 8:10 PM): Ok. Later.</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 8:10 PM): Not later. Soon. </p><p>JTaylor (February 14, 2009 8:10 PM): :-) Bye.</p><p>BKinney (February 14, 2009 8:10 PM): :-***</p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>Part 8 </p><p>Saturday, February 14, 2009<br/>8:12 PM</p><p>I sighed loudly, reaching up to run my fingers through my hair. It was greasy and in much need of a wash. I hadn't exactly been in the mood to do much else besides lay around Daphne's apartment and smoke like a fucking burning chimney. I was probably setting myself up for lung cancer, but I didn't care.</p><p>"So, what's the verdict, Jury?" Daphne asked, slipping into the living room and collapsing onto the couch. She had just returned from a Valentine's dinner date with her boyfriend Greg, and was waiting on him to get out of the bathroom before they retreated to her bedroom to 'watch a movie.'</p><p>I took a deep breath, placing my bare feet on the floor and kicking off roughly, rolling backwards across the living room in the computer chair. "I'm going back."</p><p>"You sure that's a good idea?" Daph crossed her legs, leaning over and grabbing one of my discarded cigarettes from the ash tray. She took a long, hard drag. "I mean, he was fucking some other guy!"</p><p>"I know." Pause. "But I love him, Daph."</p><p>"I know. I just hate to see you get hurt."</p><p>"Brian didn't intentionally hurt me. And he honestly didn't do anything wrong if you want to get technical. We're not monogamous, and he has every right to fuck whoever the hell he wants. I just thought it was me he wanted."</p><p>"What an asshole."</p><p>"But it's my fault, anyway. I should've told him what I was thinking. I should've let him know I thought we had become monogamous." Two beats. Deep breath. "Fuck it." I climbed out of the chair, stretching my back and sighing loudly. "I'll call you later."</p><p>"Justin." Daphne stood from the couch, trudging over and wrapping her arms around me. "Don't even fucking think it's your fault." She pulled back and gave me a look. "It's not, okay?"</p><p>I nodded, giving her a loose, effortless hug and pulling away. "I better go. Brian's getting spaghetti."</p><p>"So you're just going to go back and pretend nothing happened?"</p><p>I raised an eyebrow, crossing the living room and grabbing my coat from the back of the couch. "Are you kidding me?"</p><p>Daphne huffed a laugh. "I guess Brian's in for a long night of talking."</p><p>"And he better enjoy every fucking minute of it." Pause. "But first I'm going to eat. I think my stomach's trying to devour itself."</p><p>******</p><p>Saturday, February 14, 2009<br/>9:29 PM</p><p>I climbed the steps to the loft, taking long, deep breaths the entire way. </p><p>Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't Brian have just kept his goddamn pants on for an hour, and let me, the one who was supposed to make him feel good, take the place of Nameless Trick? My stomach hurt just thinking about it.</p><p>As I reached the landing at the top of the stairs, I leaned down a bit, glancing through the tiny space between the far right side of the door and the wall. It was dark.</p><p>I sighed. Was he even home? I wasn't particularly in the mood to come back to an empty loft.</p><p>Grabbing the door handle, I began to slide it along its track. It was unlocked and slid open easily.</p><p>My heart felt as if it had stopped when I peered inside.</p><p>"Brian, what the fuck?" I tried to bite back the smile forming on my lips. "Why did you...?"</p><p>"Hey." He trudged down the stairs from the bedroom, dressed in his signature black wife beater and jeans. Barefoot. </p><p>In all honesty, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The entire loft was dark, save for the candles resting in the center of the dining table. Two plates of spaghetti sat on either side, as well as twin wine glasses.</p><p>"I can't fucking believe this." I dropped my messenger bag at my feet, turning around momentarily to close the loft door, and rubbed my hands over my eyes. "Are you crazy?"</p><p>Brian shrugged, walking over to the table and sitting down. Orange light from the candle flames danced across his face.</p><p>"You can't just..." I groaned, running my hands through my hair. "I forgave you and agreed to come home, but if you think I'm going to..."</p><p>"Justin," Brian interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Get your ass over here and eat."</p><p>"Brian..." It was so fucking difficult to be in that situation. I didn't know whether to run to him and begin making crazy love, or put on a stern face and have dinner. I was confused. I had no idea what I was feeling.</p><p>Was it that easy to just forgive and forget? I knew Brian loved me, and I knew he would never have even considered fucking the stud if he'd known what I'd been thinking. But at the same time, walking in the loft to find him thrusting into some other guy absolutely killed me. I had stood there, mouth hanging open, eyes clouding over with tears as Brian gripped onto the other man's legs and moved against him, head thrown back and eyes closed with pleasure.</p><p>I hated that he wasn't finding that pleasure in me. I hated that, for that particular moment, I wasn't the one he wanted. My stomach began to ache. I had turned and left as soon as Brian opened his eyes and saw me. It was just too much.</p><p>...</p><p>"Are you going to come sit down or do I need to carry you to the chair?" His voice was teasing, but he also sounded cautious. Nervous.</p><p>"This is...hard," I breathed, crossing my arms in front of my chest and looking upward, toward the ceiling.</p><p>"I apologized."</p><p>"I know you did, Brian. It was beautiful. Thank you."</p><p>"Then what's the problem?" He looked absolutely clueless.</p><p>"That's just it. I don't know." I glanced around, eyes darting from the kitchen to the living room to the bedroom. Anywhere but at Brian. "I don't know if there is a problem, and that's what makes me feel strange about this."</p><p>"Uh...?"</p><p>"I feel like I should be punching the shit out of you right now, but I don't want to. I feel like you have absolutely no right to even expect me to have a fucking candlelight dinner with you, after I walked in here yesterday afternoon to find you embedded in someone else's ass, and yet all I want to do is just sit and eat with you. I feel like I should hate you, and yet I love you more than anything."</p><p>Brian raised an eyebrow. "That generally means you've forgiven me and now we can move on."</p><p>"I don't know what it means. I guess it means I love you, and that I understand that you didn't mean to hurt me. But I was hurt. Badly. And yet, I don't know whose fault it was. You were right when you said you didn't do anything 'wrong,' per se. I just had incorrect assumptions."</p><p>"Fuck this, Justin." Brian stood up, striding over to where I was standing and stopping about a foot away. "You're not to blame at all, so stop fucking thinking you were the one to fuck up because you assumed we were monogamous. I'm not going to stand here and say that it was some huge wrongdoing for me to fuck that guy yesterday. I was within my limits. But what I will say, is that it was fucking stupid for me to bring him to the loft. Not only was that completely idiotic because you were due home soon, but I also shouldn't have let someone else come into our place at all. It was bad judgement, and I regret it."</p><p>I scrunched up my face, taking a step away from him and leaning back against the loft door for support. "Why did this have to fucking happen?" I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry in Brian's arms. "It's Valentine's Day, Brian." Pause. "I know you don't give a fuck. I know you hate this holiday and to be honest, I don't give a shit about it either, but I thought we would have a great day, anyway. It's our first Valentine's Day since I've been back, and since we've become..."</p><p>Brian looked at me, eyebrows raised, lips curled inward. Expectant. "What?"</p><p>"Nevermind." I took a deep breath and pushed away from the door. "Let's just eat."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why not? I thought you wanted to..."</p><p>"I'm not eating with you if you're going to act like that. If I wanted to have dinner with an upset little boy, I would've left the fucking lights on and wouldn't have taken out the lesbianic candles."</p><p>"I'm not a little boy."</p><p>Brian sighed. His face straightened. "I was just being..."</p><p>I nodded. "I know. It was a term of endearment."</p><p>Brian rolled his eyes and began to twiddle his thumbs.</p><p>"Well, what do you want to do?" I held my hands up, surrendering.</p><p>"I want to go to bed with you for a while. Then we can eat."</p><p>"So you won't eat with me while I'm like this, but you'll fuck me?"</p><p>"Justin." Brian took a deep, shuddering breath. "Tell me how I can fix this. Do you want to talk? Because I'll do it."</p><p>I shrugged, crossing my arms. </p><p>...</p><p>Once we were settled on the couch, stretched out on opposite ends, Brian began:</p><p>"So, I fucking hate this."</p><p>"Big surprise." I crossed my arms across my chest and rolled my eyes. "I hate the reason we're having this."</p><p>"Justin, look." Brian sighed loudly, reaching over and flipping on the lamp beside the couch. He stared into my eyes. "I already told you that if I had any idea you were thinking the things you were, I never would've done it."</p><p>"So fucking what? Brian..." I scrubbed my face with my hands. "The more I think about it, the more pissed off I become, really. I've forgiven you, I understand you, but I'm still angry as hell." Pause. "I feel like I should yell at you and tell you that you shouldn't have done it period, but I can't fairly say that. We never agreed to be monogamous."</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"And this may sound fucking 'lesbianic' and stupid and irrational, but I feel like I've been cheated on. I feel like I walked in on you having an affair."</p><p>"Justin..."</p><p>"Simply because I thought we had finally become a real couple. I thought that when we exchanged rings in September and basically promised ourselves to each other, that meant our relationship changed into something more." Two beats. "And when it became December, and I figured out you hadn't tricked in a while, I thought all my dreams were coming true. I thought you had finally decided to become monogamous because I was enough." Sigh. "I know you don't trick because of want. I know that your tricking has to do with something in your psyche, and therefore you have strong urges for the principle of it all, but it hurts me when you do it, okay? When I came home yesterday and found you fucking that guy on the table, I just... I just wanted to fucking die. I mean, there was the man I love, whom I thought I was finally sharing a life with to the most extreme extent, screwing some random guy from the streets of Liberty Avenue."</p><p>Brian opened his mouth, about to speak, but I held a hand up to stop him.</p><p>"And before you say anything, I know it was 'just the orgasm.' I know it meant absolutely nothing. But why couldn't you have just waited an hour or two for me to get home? I could've given you what you wanted, plus it would've meant something. Is having sex out of love not better for you than fucking an anonymous ass?"</p><p>Brian pulled his legs up on the couch, brushing his foot absentmindedly against my knee. He started to speak, then stopped, trying to find some way to gather his words. "I...don't fucking know what to say." He took a deep breath. "There's nothing I can do to change what happened. I shouldn't have done it at all. I'll admit that. I was..." Sigh. "Maybe the fact that it was almost Valentine's Day, the most disgustingly hetero holiday in existence, made me feel the need to prove something."</p><p>"Prove what? You're not the King of Liberty Avenue now, Brian. You're not."</p><p>"Sometimes... Sometimes the things I find myself thinking literally scare me. Sometimes I worry about myself, because I feel like I'm becoming an incarnate of domesticity. Sometimes I think about things I wouldn't admit to in a million years. I'm..." Deep breath. "I'm not used to this, okay? I've never been...in love before. It's new to me."</p><p>"You've been in love with me for eight years, and it's still new?" I gave him a faint, barely visible smile.</p><p>"You know what I mean." He mirrored my facial expression. "'Settling down' is not something I ever thought I would be doing. It's difficult, but I'm scarily finding myself getting used to the idea. That's one of the reasons I was compelled to trick. I wanted to prove to myself that I'm still...me. But I think that need to prove myself was more in my subconscious than anywhere else. I honestly didn't know why I decided to trick at the time. I had to think about it later."</p><p>"You don't need to prove yourself. You are still you." I smiled. "I'll get out an audio recorder and tape your ranting every morning when you're cranky and I've pissed you off. You'll be reassured."</p><p>He snorted, reaching his hands up and tangling them in his hair. "It's just weird for me."</p><p>I nodded, understanding. "I get you."</p><p>"But it's not a bad weird. Like I said, I'm definitely getting used to the idea of... Fuck it. Of being real." Pause. "And I'm really trying, okay? I told you on AIM: I'm not going to promise monogamy right now, because I'm so afraid I'll fuck up again. Not that I will, but I'm still not ready to make promises. I don't make promises I can't keep, so I'm cautious. But I will promise you I'll try."</p><p>I walked on my knees over to the other side of the couch and settled myself against Brian's chest. He exhaled loudly, as if he had been holding his breath, and carefully wrapped his arms around my body. </p><p>"And I know it's no excuse," he began again, running his hands up and down the contours of my back. "I royally fucked up and I apologize." He extended 'apologize' as if it pained him to say it. There was a long period of silence, and then, "You deserve so much more."</p><p>I lifted my head, staring up into his eyes. "Don't even fucking say that." I grabbed his hand, pulling it to my mouth and planting a soft kiss on his palm. "I tell myself every day that I don't deserve you. Brian, you are the most wonderful, intelligent, fucking beautiful person I've ever met."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "I wonder how the hell I ended up with you. There's absolutely nothing bad about you. You're pristine." </p><p>I smiled. There were a few minutes of silence.</p><p>"Brian?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"If you ever have to trick again..."</p><p>"I won't. If I can help it, I won't."</p><p>"If you ever trick again, will you please just..." I took a deep breath. "Could you settle for a blowjob?"</p><p>He huffed a laugh, looking down at me with a funny look on his face, as if he wasn't expecting that at all. "What?"</p><p>My cheeks reddened. "I want everything else to be just for us."</p><p>Brian's face softened. The corner of his mouth upturned like it did when he was touched by something. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss against my lips.</p><p>"Because when we're together, it's really special." Pause. "For me at least."</p><p>He ruffled my hair. "For me too, Sunshine."</p><p>We lay like that for a few minutes, just listening to each other breathe.</p><p>...</p><p>"Truce?" Brian finally asked, reaching down to pull up the bottom of my t-shirt. He stroked my belly with his fingers.</p><p>"Truce." I smiled brightly, snuggling against his chest. "I love you."</p><p>He bent his head, capturing my mouth with his in an intense, passionate kiss. "Love you," he puffed out against my lips between kisses.</p><p>My stomach growled loudly.</p><p>"Hungry?"</p><p>I nodded with a laugh, giving him one more quick kiss and climbing off the couch. "I'm fucking starving."</p><p>"Christ, when are you not?"</p><p>"Rarely. But this time, I could literally eat you. You better watch out." I gave him a teasing grin.</p><p>"As long as it's my ass you're eating, I'm fine."</p><p>...</p><p>We sat down at the table and Brian filled our glasses with the bottle of wine between us. We began to eat.</p><p>"You know," I whispered after a few minutes of silence, pointing my fork toward the candles scattered about the center of the table. "I don't want to be mean, because this candlelight dinner is probably one of the sweetest things anyone's ever done for me, but it's also a little on the dorky side." I snorted with laughter.</p><p>"You asshole. I paid good money for these candles."</p><p>"Don't lie. They're left over from Mikey's thirtieth birthday party about eight years ago. They were in a white box in the top cabinet above the stove."</p><p>Brian laughed loudly. "Well, I took a lot of time lighting these fuckers."</p><p>"Sure you did, Mr. Zippo."</p><p>...</p><p>When we were finished, Brian stood, running his fingers through his hair and giving me a look.</p><p>"Will you come to bed with me?" He asked, almost shyly, as if he were afraid I'd say no.</p><p>I smiled brightly, reaching up and taking his hand, allowing him to pull me up and out of the chair. </p><p>...</p><p>We made love slowly, passionately and simply, lying on top of the duvet, half out of our clothing. We hadn't bothered to strip our shirts. There wasn't enough time. We needed each other immediately.</p><p>"God," I said through a moan, running my nails up and down Brian's back, under his shirt.</p><p>He rocked against me, kissing and sucking at my neck, breathing harshly against my skin. "Justin?"</p><p>"Mm?" Moan.</p><p>"This is..." Heavy breathing. "This is just for us."</p><p>I smiled, a stray tear falling from my eye and dripping down my cheek. Brian kissed it away.</p><p>"I love you, Brian." The intense, tingling, orgasmic sensation began in my spine, working its way around to my groin.</p><p>"I...I love...you." </p><p>We rutted together, moaning and groaning loudly, squeezing and sucking and kissing and just simply loving each other. </p><p>As we came, crying out for one another, tears streaming down my face, I decided that there was only one thing I knew to be completely, utterly true: There was no place I'd rather be.</p><p>Part 9  </p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 12:03 PM): I know you're in class right now, but as soon as you see this, check your email. ;-)</p><p>Automatic response from JTaylor (February 27, 2009 12:03 PM): still life 420: 10-10:50, lunch, art ed 202: 12-12:50</p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>To: Justin Taylor<br/>From: Brian Kinney<br/>Subject: ...<br/>Date: February 27, 2009<br/>Time: 10:29 AM</p><p> </p><p>I know I said I don't believe in birthdays, and I still don't believe in all the sentimental, <br/>"it's your special day" shit, but Hunter sent me a someecard the other day and while surfing the<br/>site, I stumbled upon this one and couldn't resist. ;-)</p><p>Nevertheless, I do hope you have a pleasant day.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Brian</p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>To: Brian Kinney<br/>From: Justin Taylor<br/>Subject: uh...thanks?<br/>Date: February 27, 2009<br/>Time: 1:34 PM</p><p>Gee, thanks for the beautiful, heart-felt card. ;-)</p><p>Hey, at least you remembered. Last year you didn't even remember until I told you, and even then<br/>you just fucked me extra. </p><p>but this site is awesome. I'm saving a bunch onto my laptop to send to you on special occasions. I<br/>have the perfect one for your birthday!!! In the mean time, here's one:</p><p> </p><p>Love,</p><p>Justin</p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>To: Justin Taylor<br/>From: Brian Kinney<br/>Subject: Re: uh...thanks?<br/>Date: February 27, 2009<br/>Time: 2:02 AM</p><p>Christ, Justin. Don't go all whiny brat on me. Even though you're playing it off as a snide remark, I<br/>know your little head is just spinning with self-pity.</p><p>Don't worry, this isn't all I have planned for your birthday.</p><p>Yes, I have planned things for your birthday.</p><p>You really need to get the fuck away from me. You're turning me into a lesbian.</p><p> </p><p>Brian</p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>To: Brian Kinney<br/>From: Justin Taylor<br/>Subject: Re: Re: uh...thanks?<br/>Date: February 27, 2009<br/>Time: 2:07 PM</p><p>Get on AIM.</p><p> </p><p>Love,</p><p>Justin</p><p>******</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:09 PM): Okay.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:10 PM): hey!</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:10 PM): Hey.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:10 PM): my head is not spinning with self-pity.</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:10 PM): Whatever you say.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:11 PM): But what do you have planned?</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:11 PM): I thought we'd go to dinner and then go on a carriage ride through the city.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:12 PM): ... Are you serious???</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:12 PM): No.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:12 PM): asshole</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:13 PM): But I would like to go to dinner and then have my way with you for the rest of the night.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:13 PM): :-) It's my birthday!! How about I get to have my way with YOU?</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:13 PM): How about no?</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:14 PM): I'm the birthday boy. *sticks out tongue* I can't believe I'm 26. Shit.</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:14 PM): You may have your way with me once. Maybe twice.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:14 PM): I can't wait.</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:15 PM): So, what do you want?</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:15 PM): ?? nothing</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:15 PM): Come on. You have to want something. I know you, Justin. You always want something.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:16 PM): Honestly, not really. Dinner and sex with you is plenty. Especially if I get to top.</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:16 PM): Let me buy you something. What do you want?</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:16 PM): noooo. I don't want you to buy me anything. I just want a night of lovemaking and happiness. that's all....</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:17 PM): I think I hate it when people won't tell me what they want more than I do people telling me things that are ridiculously expensive and troublesome to get.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:17 PM): I DON'T WANT ANYTHING.</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:18 PM): Yeah, right. I have to buy you something. I'd surprise you, but I honestly have no fucking clue what to get. </p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:18 PM): It starts with an "n" and ends with "g."</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:18 PM): ...?</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:19 PM): NothinG</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:20 PM): Well, what do you need? Do you need any art supplies, clothes (yes, yes, yes!), sex toys (I'm joking, don't get pissed), school shit?</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:20 PM): Buy me The Dark Knight on DVD. that's all I want.</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:21 PM): Is that all?</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:21 PM): Yes. I want The Dark Knight and your ass. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:21 PM): One Dark Knight DVD coming up. I'll go by Best Buy on the way home.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:22 PM): And your ass......????</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:22 PM): My ass may possibly be of service to you for a while tonight.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:23 PM): goddamn, I'm really horny.</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:23 PM): Don't jerk off. I want you crazy.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:24 PM): believe me.....it's entirely possible for me to jerk off and then get crazy again. All I have to do is think about fucking you....</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:24 PM): Why does that make you so horny? It's not like you don't make me fucking submit to your evil wishes every few days.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:25 PM): Pssh. Ok. Yeah right. "Submit???" As in, you sigh so loudly the neighbors can hear, then lay down on your stomach with your head buried in the pillow like you're preparing for some fucking medical exam.</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:25 PM): I'm not a bottom.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:26 PM): So??? You still don't have to act like it's the worst thing in the world. You really enjoy it (read: love it so much you're screaming) once I'm in you, but it bugs the hell out of me when you lay there as if by force.</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:26 PM): I enjoy it. Happy?</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:27 PM): Yes. :-) Now act like it tonight. ;-) You'll have plenty of chances to redeem yourself.</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:27 PM): Yay (sarcasm).</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:27 PM): why do you think that submitting to your partner occasionally during sex makes you "unmanly??" </p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:28 PM): I don't think that. I'm just a top.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:28 PM): You DO know that there's really no such thing in most gay relationships. Usually, when two men become committed, they become pretty much versatile. </p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:28 PM): Well, we're not "most" gay relationships. </p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:28 PM): ??? Whatever. We'll be versatile sooner or later... ;-)</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:29 PM): I don't think so.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:29 PM): *sticks out tongue* Soooo..... When are you coming home??? (early? please? pretty please??)</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:30 PM): I'll leave in about an hour, head by Best Buy and then I'll be home. Are you sure you only want Batman? Not to sound like a total lesbian, but just getting you a $20 movie makes me feel a bit shitty. I want to get you more, but I don't know what to buy. Tell me.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:31 PM): I'm totally happy with TDK. Seriously....That's all I want. Brian, a few years ago you would barely even ACKNOWLEDGE my birthday, and if you did, it was to get me a fucking hustler. So a DVD is amazing. As is dinner. And a night of topping (yay!).</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:31 PM): Don't get too excited about the topping. I said you could top. I didn't say you could do it all night. I'm fucking you at least once.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:32 PM): ;-) Well, assuming we do it for most of the night, I'll allot you twice. But I'm in you the rest of the time (I love how that sounds....).</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:32 PM): I forgot today's Friday. That's inspiring.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:32 PM): Definitely. that means neither of us have to do anything tomorrow and we can just lay in bed...</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:33 PM): You mean "get laid" in bed...</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:33 PM): of course. ;-) But actually I think Daphne wants to go out tomorrow night for a late birthday celebration. </p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:33 PM): Have fun with your fag-hag. ;-) What're you guys doing?</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:33 PM): You're coming too. I think we're gonna go to dinner and a movie.</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:34 PM): I'm not going. I don't mind Daphne, but you two together are enough to make me want to commit suicide. It's like being with two teenage girls.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:34 PM): You ARE going. I want that for my birthday, too. ;-) I think we're gonna go see the new Friday the 13th movie.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:35 PM): And before, we'll go to dinner at that Lebanese place that just opened. I've never had Lebanese food. Have you??</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:35 PM): That movie is going to suck. </p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:36 PM): Lebanese is great. I've had it a few times.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:36 PM): Good. And no it won't. I think it looks kind of awesome. I like the other movies...</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:36 PM): All 24 of them?</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:37 PM): I think this is the 4th.</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:37 PM): That's ridiculous.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:37 PM): Oh well. There's about a million Halloweens too.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:43 PM): This is off topic, but when do you want to look at furniture for the house?? Got anything specific in mind?</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:45 PM): First, we need to make a list of what all we need (hint, hint), then we'll sit down together sometime soon, maybe tomorrow or Sunday, and check out some stuff online. It's mainly the upstairs rooms (Gus's room, guest room, hall bathroom, study) that need serious furnishing. The living room and kitchen are about 70% furnished and our bedroom and bathroom are both complete.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:46 PM): Ok. What colors do you want to do the completely empty rooms? We need to paint the walls. They're all white and bothering me. I kinda want to paint the kitchen, too. I was looking at some colors the other day, and I found one called "aegean teal" that I really love. It'd be nice if we painted the walls that color and then accented it with white curtains, etc. (vases, picture frames, place mats on the bar...). And the stainless steel appliances would look nice with it.</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:47 PM): I'd like to let Gus pick out colors for his room. That way, he can't bitch at me when he's fifteen and suddenly hates everything about it. As for the study, I actually like the white. I'll show you some pictures later, but I saw a study on a website and the walls where white but the furniture was a deep red. It was nice. The guest room needs to be pretty neutral. Maybe green? I don't know. You're the artist, Sunshine. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:47 PM): Ooh! When you're talking to Gus about room colors, let him know that I'll paint a mural on the wall if he wants one. I'd love to do it.</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:47 PM): You'll probably end up painting naked chicks on the wall.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:48 PM): hahaha! Are you sad that your son is showing signs of being a serious heterosexual?? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:48 PM): Not sad.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:48 PM): Disappointed? </p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:49 PM): Of course not. I don't give a fuck whether Gus grows up to like cock or pussy. I want him to be happy. I'm just wondering what summers will be like when he comes to visit in a few years and he's talking about all the women he's fucking.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:49 PM): Hopefully he won't be fucking ANYONE, women or otherwise, for about 10 years (he's only 8, Brian). And even when that time DOES come, you can just tell him about all the women YOU'VE fucked. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:50 PM): ???</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:50 PM): His mother.</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:50 PM): ...</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:50 PM): You need to tell me about that.... We've never discussed it. ;-) And have you fucked any other women? Be honest.</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:51 PM): There's nothing to tell. And no, just Lindsay. I've received a few blowjobs from women back in college, but it's easy to close your eyes and pretend it's a guy sucking you off.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:51 PM): Tell me. I've only been with Daphne. </p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:53 PM): Did we ever talk about that? As for the sex between Lindsay and I: We were drunk to the point of vomiting up our guts. I don't even remember how it happened. We woke up in the bed of my suitemate sophomore year, half-naked with a used condom on the floor. </p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:53 PM): No, we didn't talk about my dip into the waters of hetero sex. But it was okay...not enough to turn me straight, though. ;-) I came, at least. </p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:53 PM): And will you kill me if I tell you that I don't completely, 100% buy Lindsay's lesbianism? I mean, I don't think she's straight, but I'd say she leans more toward bisexual than lesbian. If you turned straight, she'd go for you in a heartbeat. </p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:54 PM): I know. I'm irresistible. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:54 PM): Fuck you. Be serious.</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:55 PM): I'm not going to lie and say I haven't had my suspicious, but I've never given it much thought. That's just Lindsay. She fucked a few men in college (besides me), too. All the straight guys had hard ons for her because she was supposedly a lesbian, and she went for them. She's a muncher to me, though, whether she secretly likes men or not.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:55 PM): I really think she's bi. But whatever. She's with Mel so I guess it doesn't matter.</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:55 PM): Nope. </p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:55 PM): Well, I'm going to sign off. I'll be home very soon with The Dark Knight.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:56 PM): Ok. Thanks in advance. :-) Be safe!</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:56 PM): I will. </p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:56 PM): I love you.</p><p>BKinney (February 27, 2009 2:56 PM): You too. Later.</p><p>JTaylor (February 27, 2009 2:56 PM): Later.</p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>Part 10</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 3:23 PM): Hey Brian. This is your reminder. ;-) Talk to you later.</p><p>Automatic response from BKinney (March 2, 2009 3:23 PM): Working.</p><p>******</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 3:55 PM): Fuck! Thank you! I had completely forgotten already. </p><p>Automatic response from JTaylor (March 2, 2009 3:55 PM): around.....</p><p>******</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:22 PM): What would you have done without me??? :-)</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:22 PM): I would've neglected to make a phone call to Charles Davis, causing me to lose a potentially huge client. Then I would've gone on a rampage and murdered all my workers.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:22 PM): And you would've been lacking sex for a while.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:23 PM): because you'd be in jail, darling. ;-) It's a good thing I'm here. ;-) What's up?</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:23 PM): Nothing. No art department drama (for once), no one trying to sue me. It's been a nice day. You?</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:23 PM): Your art department is nuts!! what's the deal between Ansel and Gina now???? My day's been ok. Got an A+ on my art ed exam!</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:24 PM): Congratulations! So, you're on track to graduate next May? </p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:24 PM): And I have no idea what the deal between the breeders is. I haven't had a chance to have my girl talk with Gina. *rolls eyes*</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:25 PM): Yes. I'll be graduating in May of 2010!! Thank God. It's kinda sad though. I'll be 27 when I finally get my degree. </p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:25 PM): Ask Cynthia what's going on with them!! Did Ansel's wife find out he and Gina slept together???</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:25 PM): You are far too involved in the lives of my employees. But I'll ask Cyn and let you know.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:26 PM): 27 is not too old to graduate, Justin. I'm very proud of you for going back to school.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:26 PM): Thanks! Let me know when you get home :-D And I know 27 isn't too old. I just feel like I should've gone back to school sooner, you know?? I hate mooching off your funds. I'm not exactly cheap. And you're paying my tuition as well...It's not fair to you.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:27 PM): Justin, I'm not poor. With Kinnetik and Babylon, I can more than afford to send you to school, as well as, believe it or not, pay for the disgusting amount of food you eat. Once Babylon is sold, we'll be in even better shape. Don't worry about it. You have to get a job to make money, and you can work once you have your degree.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:27 PM): You're way too good to me.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:27 PM): No, I'm not. </p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:27 PM): You are. Like on my birthday! Brian.....that was ridiculous. </p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:28 PM): Don't tell me all that. You shouldn't be so in awe when I do things for you. I should do shit like that more often, but I don't. </p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:28 PM): You do things for me all the time. Don't sell yourself short!! Just look at everything you've given me....it's crazy... Especially compared to what I've given you.... And Brian, I don't think you could make me stop awing over my birthday if you gave me a million dollars every fucking day of my life. You were so romantic, I almost threw up.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:28 PM): Is that bad?</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:29 PM): And don't even fucking think you haven't given me anything. You've given me more than anyone ever has. That's all I'm saying.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:29 PM): NO, it's not bad!! It's good...waaaaay too good. I was expecting the ridiculously expensive dinner in the dim corner of a fancy restaurant, but um....after?????? Brian Kinney just doesn't do that.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:29 PM): Too much of a good thing is a bad thing. Did you hate it?</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:30 PM): NO. There is no fucking way in this world I could possibly hate a moonlit park stroll, you telling me you loved me THREE UNPROMPTED TIMES in the gazebo, an entire night of topping and then watching The Dark Knight at four in the morning. It was amazing. Just not you.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:30 PM): ...</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:30 PM): Don't worry about it! It was great! I wouldn't change it for the world. Seriously. By "not you," I meant you were A LOT more romantic than you usually are. I love that on special occasions. It was perfect and just what I needed on my birthday. :-)</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:31 PM): If you say so.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:31 PM): By the way, how's your ass doing? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:31 PM): My ass wants you to know that you will not be repeating Friday night again for a very, very long time.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:31 PM): Tell your ass "thank you" for the service. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:31 PM): It says "fuck you."</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:32 PM): Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, Brian. You were screaming...</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:32 PM): It was good. I just hate bottoming.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:32 PM): Whatever. I, for one, like bottoming for you and I'm not afraid to admit it. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:32 PM): Obviously. 95% of your time is spent under me.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:33 PM): And the other 5% of the time I'm on top. ;-) I want to try something.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:33 PM): I'm terrified...</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:33 PM): I want chair sex. But YOU will be in MY lap.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:33 PM): Fuck no.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:33 PM): Why not?</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:34 PM): Because.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:34 PM): Asshole. *eye roll*</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:34 PM): Shut the fuck up. I refuse to do it. End of story.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:34 PM): Whhhaaaatever. Bitch.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:35 PM): Fucker.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:35 PM): BRB - I'm going to go put the chicken in the oven.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:35 PM): Alright. Don't burn the loft down.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:47 PM): Back. </p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:48 PM): Okay.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:48 PM): So, we need to pick out furniture! We still haven't done it......</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:48 PM): If you laugh, I'll kill you, but my ass just wasn't up for sitting in a computer chair this weekend.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:49 PM): I'm...definitely not laughing right now. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:49 PM): Mmhm. Whatever you say.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:49 PM): Do you want to do it now? Or are you busy? Or will it be too hard to do it through IM?</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:50 PM): I'm doing computer shit now, so I can IM quite freely, but it'll be way too difficult to pick out actual furniture without us being physically together. We can pick out colors, though.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:50 PM): Okay. I actually saved a few pictures of some of my favorites earlier ...Lemme show you...</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:51 PM): Picture One - This looks as if it's laid out like our kitchen. I know you would never ever buy anything from IKEA, but I was using the website for ideas. I've changed my mind about the teal walls. First of all, I'm not completely positive it would look so wonderful, and second of all, I love the way the kitchen in the image looks. The counters are almost identical to ours, and other than the difference in the floor, the kitchens themselves look very, very alike. I think the white walls look nice. They're soothing. I'd like to decorate in a similar fashion.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:51 PM): I really like that, actually. You're right about me never buying anything from IKEA, but we wouldn't need to buy anything from there to achieve that look. I love those lights. We need to get some. The ones in the house are old and ugly. I also like the silver magnet board on the wall and the oven hood.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:51 PM): Great. I'm glad you like it! It's simple, yet nice. I want to put up some of my artwork on one of the walls (not in a conceited way, which I know you're about to call me out for... ;-) It would match).</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:52 PM): Picture Two - The guest room. I really like this, but do you think it's too similar to our bedroom? The colors are almost the same, but ours is a bit lighter.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:52 PM): Those colors aren't like our bedroom, are they? We have taupe walls and light blue, brown and gray everything else. That's darker blue, black, brown and white.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:52 PM): I know. But it just looks the same, you know? They have the same range of colors. And the bed is shaped like ours.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:52 PM): The beds aren't even similar.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:53 PM): They both look kind of the same, don't they? I know ours is wooden, but they're generally shaped alike. I don't think I could stand the guest room looking too similar to ours. From an artist's standpoint, it feels a bit wrong. But maybe we could do the room like that but in green like you suggested?? It would look nice.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:53 PM): I hate artists.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:53 PM): You love them.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:53 PM): Nope.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:53 PM): Yep.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:54 PM): I could never be with one. They make me want to vomit.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:54 PM): Really? Well, I hate men in advertising. I dated one once...scarred me for life.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:54 PM): I hear they're great in bed, though.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:55 PM): They are, but they always insist on being on top, regardless to whether or not they want it. The guy I dated...Sometimes I suspected he wanted me to fuck him, but he would never come out and say it, even though that kind of thing makes me crazy.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:55 PM): It does?</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:55 PM): Oh yeah. </p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:55 PM): Well, too bad.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:55 PM): Asshole.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:55 PM): ;-) </p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:56 PM): But as much as I hate ad men, I can't help but love them deeply.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:56 PM): All ad men?</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:56 PM): Nope. Just one.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:56 PM): Hm.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:57 PM): So, what about you? Like any artists?</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:57 PM): I'll admit to having a bit of a crush on one.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:57 PM): Oooh!! Really? What's his name? </p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:57 PM): It's a secret.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:57 PM): Hmmmm.... Do you like this person a lot?</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:58 PM): Only when he's not pissing me off.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:58 PM): Me too. That's how I like my ad man. Do you want to know a secret about him??</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:58 PM): Sure. (???)</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:58 PM): Sometimes he talks in his sleep.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:59 PM): (???) What does he say?</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:59 PM): Very embarrassing, silly things.... If he knew, he'd be mortified....</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 4:59 PM): Tell me.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 4:59 PM): Well, last night, I woke up and he was murmuring something about the Joker and lipstick.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:00 PM): (???!!!...) Maybe he was dreaming about Batman after watching The Dark Knight with you all weekend.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:00 PM): Maybe. But I think he's secretly a drag queen.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:00 PM): Next time he says something like that in his sleep, a) kill him, or b) don't tell him and pretend it never happened.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:01 PM): got any secrets about your artist?</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:01 PM): He sometimes watches cartoon porn on the computer.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:02 PM): Oooh! How did you find out????</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:02 PM): I checked the web page history to see if he had been watching any good porn I might've been interested in.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:02 PM): Oh.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:02 PM): He also reads slash fan fiction involving otherwise heterosexual characters.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:03 PM): Really? What all did you see.....?????</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:03 PM): Lots of Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. Harry/Snape, Harry/Draco, Frodo/Sam...</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:03 PM): He might want you to pretend you never saw that.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:04 PM): Impossible. It's too easy to bring up and laugh about.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:04 PM): Well, your artist loves you, even though you can be a complete asshole.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:04 PM): Your ad man feels quite the same way.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:09 PM): :-) :-) :-) Ok, ok, ok... Back to reality. WTF was that??? HAHAHAHA. I think we're deranged. And have you realized, we CANNOT stay on one topic for longer than a few minutes. :-p We have A.D.D. </p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:09 PM): When are you coming home? We need to look at furniture. </p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:10 PM): You're a deranged psychopath with A.D.D, Sunshine. ;-) </p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:10 PM): I'll be home in a bit. If you want, you can email me a list of the paint colors and brands you want (for the hall bathroom and guest room) and I'll have Cynthia order them for delivery to the house (I assume you'll be wanting to do the painting yourself, my artist).</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:10 PM): I'm still not one hundred percent sure about what I want right yet....I'll give you a list to take to work tomorrow. And don't even fucking think you're not helping me paint. :-D</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:11 PM): I hate painting. </p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:11 PM): You're going to help anyway. When do you ideally want to be moved in?</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:12 PM): Assuming we begin ordering paint tomorrow, and make plans to order furniture tonight and do it sometime by the end of the week, we can start decorating/moving our shit into the house in about two weeks. Remind me (that's your job today, apparently) to call up to the munchers and ask Gus what colors he wants his room to be.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:12 PM): Ok. :-) Brian, I'm so excited. This is everything I've ever wanted.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:12 PM): I'm glad, Sunshine.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:12 PM): I can't believe, after meeting you under a streetlight as a trick you fucked like everybody else, I'm moving into a house with you.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:13 PM): You were never a trick I fucked like everybody else.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:13 PM): Really??</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:13 PM): Really. I had never taken anyone else's virginity before.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:14 PM): Are you serious?? Somehow I don't believe that...</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:14 PM): I mean, I had given someone their first ass fuck before (usually newly "out" men), but you were a first-timer in every aspect.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:14 PM): That makes me feel good. :-)</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:14 PM): You were sweet.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:16 PM): ... Sweet? Who are you and what have you done with Brian?</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:16 PM): You were. I even told Mikey that when he complained about you always following me around.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:16 PM): I love you.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:16 PM): =)</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:17 PM): Why the fuck didn't you tell me all that then?? Why didn't you tell me you loved me the night of the prom? You told me in a drunken state a few months ago that the prom was when you realized. I know I wouldn't have remembered, but I guess what I'm asking is...why did you wait so long?</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:17 PM): ...</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:17 PM): You don't want to talk about this?</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:18 PM): No.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:18 PM): That's ok. </p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:22 PM): I need to get off here, anyway. The chicken will be done soon and I need to prepare the vegetables.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:22 PM): Alright. </p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:23 PM): And before you say anything, I won't burn the apartment building down. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:23 PM): Good. :-* I'll be home very soon.</p><p>JTaylor (March 2, 2009 5:23 PM): Later.</p><p>BKinney (March 2, 2009 5:24 PM): Later.</p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>Part 11 </p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 8:53 AM): hey... can't talk... just wanted to confirm we're meeting at the house during my lunch break???? i tried to call AND text you but you didn't answer and i need to know ASAP!!! class in like...five minutes.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 8:55 AM): Yes. I'll bring food there so we can eat whilst trolling the house for shit those degenerate movers probably damaged. Have fun in class. And enjoy your mommy's old car. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 8:56 AM): fuck you!!! i wouldn't have had to borrow the thing from molly if i had something newer and more awesome....hint, hint. ok the prof is coming in. i'm going away. see u @ the house! </p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 8:56 AM): If you're good, we may be able to arrange something "newer and more awesome." The house is a little too far for you to walk from to school every day, unless you'd like to have to get a three hour head start. ;-) Later.</p><p>Automatic response from JTaylor (March 18, 2009 8:56 AM): illustration 320: 9-10:15, art ed 202: 10:30 - 11:45, lunch, charcoal 440: 2:15-3:30</p><p>******</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:32 PM): I'm so fucking excited.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:32 PM): Home already? Or are you still at school?</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:32 PM): I'm at the loft. Professor Ziegler had to leave early to take her kid to a doctor's appointment so she let us out at 3.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:33 PM): Oh, okay. And I'm excited about the house as well. Only three days 'til move in day.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:33 PM): Fuuuuuuuck! *excitement* Are you happy with how everything turned out? The kitchen looks pretty goddamn great if I do say so myself.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:33 PM): Well, we still have a lot of shit to move in and a lot of decorating to do, but so far, everything seems to be coming along quite nicely. I'm glad we got those lights for the kitchen. And I think Gus will like his room furniture. </p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:35 PM): I think Gus will like his room PERIOD. Hell, I'm 26 and I'd love it. I'm glad he picked orange and red as his colors...they're not babyish and you can do a lot with them as he grows. PLUS, I'm ridiculously happy you sprung for the IKEA room like I suggested. I told you it was awesome... (Click) I can't wait to paint the mural on the blank wall. But I don't know what to put... "I want a picture but I don't know what I want" doesn't cut it for me. We need to ask again and demand an answer. I'd feel like shit if I painted something and he hated the fuck out of it.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:35 PM): Don't even think I "sprung" for the IKEA room because of you, twat. I simply figured Gus would like it a lot more than imported Italian leather furniture and light fixtures from France.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:36 PM): And about the mural - Gus is eight, Justin. Kids are ridiculously indecisive at that age. Even if he were to tell you something he loves and wants painted today, chances are, in a year he'd hate it. I suggest painting something generic and more abstract than, for example, a soccer game scene, which I will bet you any number of ass fucks he'll say he wants.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:36 PM): That makes sense. I'm glad you're suddenly up to date on the stages of children, Daddy-o. ;-) </p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:36 PM): I think I know what I'll do...I just hope he likes it. What if he doesn't???? This sounds fucking idiotic, but sometimes I feel like I have to win over his approval...like I'm the step-parent or your new boyfriend or something.....</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:37 PM): Calm down. You've known Gus just as long as I have. As long as you don't paint any of that freaky shit like the pieces you did for your expressionism project, he'll like it.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:37 PM): excuse me?????!!!</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:37 PM): ?!</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:37 PM): !!!!!!</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:37 PM): ????</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:38 PM): Do you really think my paintings were "freaky shit??" :-( Because I may just have to hate you.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:38 PM): Jesus Christ. They were great. I liked them. But they weren't exactly sunshine and rainbows.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:38 PM): They were EMOTIONAL and ANGSTY. That's what expressionism IS.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:38 PM): I know! Don't get so pissed. I wasn't serious. Or rather, I mistyped. I meant that they aren't the style of something a kid would want on their bedroom wall. Okay?</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:39 PM): I know what you meant. </p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:39 PM): Are you mad?</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:39 PM): Yes, but it's fading. You know what to do... ;-)</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:39 PM): I do?</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:39 PM): You do...</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:40 PM): Can I phone a friend?</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:40 PM): You know what to say.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:40 PM): Sorry. You're not getting it out of me, little twat. I'm done with saying it because you want me to. I'll say it when I want to. Michael told me the other day that soon we'll be just like him and Ben. Excuse me while I hurl.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:41 PM): Brian, I would never want you to say the words just because I want you to. You should always say them because YOU want to... And hahahahaha!! Pass the barf bag my way when you're done, ok? No matter how much I love you, I refuse to convert to Buddhism and become a vegetarian. </p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:41 PM): Oh god. That's the only problem you have with it? How about their hyphenated last names? The stupid little names they call each other? The fact that they act like "proud parents" when JR comes to visit?</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:41 PM): Brian Kinney....tsk, tsk. a) If we ever get married/joined/formally committed, I'd like to hyphenate our last names.... b) "Sunshine," "Little Boy," "Mr. T.," ...enough said, c) I wish you could see yourself when Gus comes over.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:42 PM): a) Who the hell said that will ever in a million years happen? I'm not planning on walking down the aisle any time soon, and I hope you're not. I thought we were already "formal." The next time I'm getting committed is to a fucking mental institution when you've driven me crazy. b) Those don't count. I'm talking about "Honey," "Sweetie," "Baby," kill me. c) That's different. Gus is great as far as kids go. Jenny Rebecca is annoying.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:42 PM): a) I said IF, Brian. IF. I didn't say "WHEN." If you were to ask me to marry you again right now I'd say "no." I would probably say "yes" a few years down the line, but I like us just the way we are for now. When/if gay marriages finally become legal here, we can go through with it if we want to, but only for protection (legal, etc). We're just about as married as we're going to get right now.... well, we WILL be eventually, if you get my drift..... ;-) </p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:43 PM): b) Don't even act like you've never called me any of those before. You've called me "Honey" more than once, but you may've been joking. I've never heard "Sweetie" from you, but you've called me "Baby" a time or two during sex...</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:43 PM): c) I have to agree with you there...... JR's absolutely fucking adorable, but she's way too clingy and whiny. She must take after Michael. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:43 PM): a) I'll agree to that, just because I think it'll be a long fucking time before PA legalizes gay marriages. It's honestly not because I don't want it, but because I just don't think we're ready for that shit again. The failed first attempt was enough for me for a lifetime. </p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:44 PM): b) Every time I've ever called you 'Honey,' I was joking. I would never. As for the things I've said during sex, you must understand that fuck talk doesn't count, just as after-fuck talk should be taken with a grain of salt. </p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:44 PM): c) You're exactly right.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:44 PM): a) I agree. b) So I shouldn't believe what you tell me while we're making love or "cuddling???"</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:45 PM): I said 'fuck' talk doesn't count. I said nothing about lovemaking. I've never called you anything idiotic while we were taking things slow. And all I'm saying about after-sex talk is that sometimes it makes me a little too mellow.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:45 PM): It makes you mellow so you say more than you want, but that doesn't mean it's not true.... ;-)</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:45 PM): Whatever.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:49 PM): Wow. No response to that? Sunshine, I'm shocked. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:49 PM): sorry.... i was doing something else...</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:49 PM): Get your hand off your dick unless you feel like giving me a call.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:49 PM): I'm not jerking off. I was watching something on Oprah. </p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:50 PM): Justin Taylor, why in the fuck are you watching Oprah? Go ahead and pack your bags. I'll pick up some tampons for you on the way home.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:50 PM): Shut up. I was channel surfing and saw it....it's a Dr. Oz day!!</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:50 PM): Like that excuses anything...</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:50 PM): I like Dr. Oz, ok?? You would too if you watched....he comes on and talks about medical stuff.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:50 PM): And since when does that interest you?</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:51 PM): It usually doesn't, but I like him. </p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:51 PM): I can't believe I'm with you.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:51 PM): Hehehe.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:52 PM): I guess I'm going to go and leave you to Oprah. Plan on inviting any gal pals over? Should I pick up some chocolate with a dash of arsenic on the way home?</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:52 PM): Stop acting like I like Oprah....I don't. I don't watch "woman" shows EVER. I just watch Dr. Oz. </p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:52 PM): But you can pick up some chocolate on the way home if you want. Preferably the liquified kind..... ;-)</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:52 PM): Does your desire for liquified chocolate happen to include certain parts of our bodies and our tongues?</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:53 PM): No. I actually just wanted some chocolate syrup for ice cream....</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:53 PM): I don't care.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:53 PM): I'm totally kidding... Chocolate syrup + your cock + my mouth = us in about two hours.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:53 PM): Why do I get the feeling that you'll only be sucking my dick for the chocolate syrup?</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:54 PM): I'll be sucking your dick for the Brian syrup.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:54 PM): Do you think you can supply a little of the Justin flavored? I suddenly have an uncontrollable craving. </p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:54 PM): That can be arranged..... ;-)</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:54 PM): Good.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:54 PM): So you're getting the chocolate syrup??</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:55 PM): One bottle of chocolate syrup "coming" up. Do you want any actual chocolate (as in, candy) while I'm at the store? Or anything else?</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:55 PM): You know how much I love M&amp;Ms..... Also, get a tube of barbecue Pringles. And a pint of Ben &amp; Jerry's Half Baked so we can use up the rest of the syrup on actual food.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:55 PM): If you think ice cream's a food, I'm genuinely worried about you, Sunshine. But I don't think you want Half Baked. I think you want Cherry Garcia.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:56 PM): I think I want Half Baked. I think BRIAN wants Cherry Garcia. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:56 PM): Does Brian get to pick?</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:56 PM): Get both. We can mix them.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:56 PM): Alright. Cherry Garcia's tons better, though.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:57 PM): Actually Phish Food is the best of them all, but the store doesn't carry that one.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:57 PM): I like Chunky Monkey the best. Have you tried Vermonty Python? Holy shit.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:57 PM): That's the coffee one, right? I haven't tried it.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:58 PM): I'll bring home a pint each of Half Baked and Cherry Garcia, then I'll get a little 3.6 oz cup of Vermonty Python if it's in stock. You need to try it.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:58 PM): Ok. :-) Thank you.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:58 PM): No problem. Just get your tongue ready for some serious action.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:58 PM): And I hope you know that this ice cream is our dinner.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:58 PM): I know, I know...</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:59 PM): I'll see you later.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:59 PM): Be careful "Sweetie." ;-)</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:59 PM): Bye 'Honey.'</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:59 PM): I love you "Baby."</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 3:59 PM): Okay, that's enough. I'm going to gag.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 3:59 PM): Ok...then how about... I love you BRIAN?</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 4:00 PM): That's better.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 4:00 PM): *taps foot*</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 4:00 PM): Hm?</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 4:00 PM): I'm waiting....</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 4:00 PM): For what?</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 4:01 PM): For reciprocation.... ;-)</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 4:01 PM): You're a demanding little fucker. What did I tell you before?</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 4:01 PM): Lots of things...</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 4:01 PM): I told you I'm done with being made to say it.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 4:03 PM): Oh. Ok. I guess I'll see you later then. Be careful on the way home.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 4:03 PM): I told you I'd only say it when I wanted to.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 4:03 PM): I know. I'm sorry.</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 4:03 PM): And I want to. I love you.</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 4:04 PM): :-) :-) :-)</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 4:04 PM): I'll see you soon, alright?</p><p>JTaylor (March 18, 2009 4:04 PM): Ok. I'll be waiting.... ;-)</p><p>BKinney (March 18, 2009 4:04 PM): I'm getting hard already...</p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>Part 12 </p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 12:01 PM): Brian, I hate you.</p><p>Automatic response from BKinney (March 27, 2009 12:01 PM): Lunch with a client.</p><p>******</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 1:48 PM): I take it you got my message? ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 1:50 PM): That wasn't funny.</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 1:50 PM): Yes, it was.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 1:50 PM): If you think almost making me call the cops is funny, then sure!!!</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 1:50 PM): It was hilarious.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 1:50 PM): you have issues that need to be sorted!! You know how jumpy I am when I'm alone here...</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 1:51 PM): That's what you get for laying out of school.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 1:51 PM): I'm only skipping because we still have some odds and ends that need to be organized and walls that need to be decorated. Nothing was going on in my classes today.</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 1:51 PM): Sure. Slacker.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 1:52 PM): Asshole. I came back from the fucking supermarket this morning to a goddamn SERIAL RAPIST/KILLER message on the answering machine. You better be mother fucking glad I checked the caller ID. I was SO close to calling the cops.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 1:54 PM): "Hi. *breathing like you're about to come* I just moved here and I was wondering if I could come over.... I'll come over. You don't know me but I know you. I know what you look like when you're just coming out of the shower...your hair stuck to your face...your pink nipples...your ass...FUCK, I want that ass. I'll get that ass... I'm going to come over...We'll have a good time...I'll have a good time...Don't try to scream... *evil laughter*" BRIAN KINNEY I HATE YOU.</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 1:54 PM): Justin, how the fuck did you not know that was me? Seriously. Who else knows what you look like when you're coming out of the shower? </p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 1:54 PM): Don't answer that last part.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 1:54 PM): Well....I didn't, ok?? You disguised your voice. I was really scared, Brian.... You sounded like fucking Buffalo Bill in Silence of the Lambs. </p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 1:54 PM): I didn't mean to scare you that bad, Sunshine. I honestly thought you'd figure out it was me when I started talking about wanting to fuck your ass.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 1:55 PM): It's ok. I was just freaking out. I guess it was funny.....</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 1:55 PM): Not funny. Hysterical. </p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 1:55 PM): Bastard. This house is terrifying when you're alone. </p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 1:55 PM): It is not.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 1:56 PM): Yes it is. When have you even been here by yourself for an extended period of time?? It's ok now that it's the afternoon, but I was a bit nervous until about ten when it started getting sunny outside. The house is HUGE.</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 1:56 PM): I've been there by myself, Justin. </p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 1:56 PM): Once we get settled in more it'll start to feel like home. It's just a new place for you. That's how all new places feel.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 1:56 PM): Wait, what? Oh Brian... Did you stay there while I was in NY??</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 1:57 PM): I love how you refer to it as "home." Brian, this is...it's amazing, you know? I can't believe we have this together. It's unbelievable. </p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 1:57 PM): I didn't stay there. I visited some.</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 1:57 PM): This is pretty crazy, Sunshine. Don't even say you can't believe it. I mean, this is me we're talking about here. There is no fucking way in this world ten years ago I would've thought I'd ever be moving into a house with my partner.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 1:58 PM): Brian, you make my heart ache. Why did the whole NY thing have to fucking happen?? Shit. When I was up there, I used to think you were a fucking bastard for ignoring me and that you'd hurt me worse than any bat to the head. But now I know you were feeling just as alone and sad as I was, and I just wish we could've fucking reconciled sooner, you know??? We lost two and a half years.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 1:58 PM): :-) You've grown up more than I have, Mr. Kinney.</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 1:58 PM): Don't think about that, Justin. It's in the past. What's done is done. We're good now.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 1:58 PM): I know, but I kinda wonder where we'd be at now if we hadn't lost those years. </p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 1:59 PM): I can assure you that you'd either be in New York still or living at the loft with me. We'd be fucked up, fighting all the time, and I'd be tricking like nobody's business.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 1:59 PM): So you think our 2.5 year separation was a good thing??</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 1:59 PM): It was bad at the time for both parties, I think, but ultimately it was more rewarding than anything else. </p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 1:59 PM): I get you. It really made us stronger, you know? It caused us to TALK, and by talking, we worked out most of our issues. It was just a bump in the road.</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:00 PM): Would you like to throw in another cliche phrase while you're at it? ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:00 PM): Shut up, crazy rapist. :-)</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:00 PM): Sometimes I think about the old us and I can't believe I put up with you. If you were to pull some of that shit with me now, I'd break your face.</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:00 PM): I would say that I can't believe I put up with you, either, but besides a little more body hair and some life experience, you're essentially the same. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:00 PM): Do you still think I'm annoying? Be honest.</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:01 PM): Yes.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:01 PM): Haha. Why?</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:01 PM): You're annoying sometimes, but I think you know when you're bugging me and do it on purpose. It's not necessarily a bad annoying, though. It's just you.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:01 PM): Gee, thanks. So I'm an annoying person? ;-p</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:02 PM): Basically, yeah. But that's only around me. You're strangely appealing, intelligent and charming around others.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:02 PM): It's just because I feel really comfortable around you. I always have.</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:02 PM): Apparently. That's something I never understood.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:02 PM): I don't know. Aside from the first night, I never really felt like I had to impress you too much...as if I could just let loose and do whatever the fuck I wanted and you'd still like me a whole lot. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:02 PM): Because I was on to you from the beginning. You could never get away. There were times where I felt I wasn't what you "wanted" or "needed" or whatever, but I (almost) always felt good with you.</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:03 PM): Persistent little twat. </p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:03 PM): :-p Yep. </p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:06 PM): ... I wanna kiss you all oveeerrr....</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:06 PM): Put down the crazy pills.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:06 PM): Sorry. The conversation was dead...</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:07 PM): So, how many walls have you decorated today, Slacker? ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:07 PM): A few...</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:07 PM): As in...</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:08 PM): I've put some stuff up on the kitchen wall, and I've decorated some of the little corner tables throughout the house...</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:08 PM): *buzz* Wrong answer. What have you really been doing? I bet you were in bed 'til eleven.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:09 PM): I woke up at NINE-THIRTY, decorated some stuff, went to the grocery store to buy FOOD and ALCOHOL and CONDOMS (none of which we can survive without) and heard your lovely little message.</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:09 PM): I bet you watched TV after that. You most definitely could've gone to school today.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:09 PM): Don't piss me off. I'm an adult. I can do whatever the fuck I want. This was one day. I haven't missed a single day all semester. Boohoo. </p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:10 PM): I know, I know. But don't make a habit of laying out. I do eventually expect to be paid back for your schooling, and you need a degree to start making money, Teacher. (I'm not saying this to be an asshole - I just know you and I know that my coverage of all the growing boy fees you're faced with bugs you.)</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:12 PM): I'll pay you back. You're right about it bugging the hell outta me. i fucking HATE feeling like a child, but I always feel like one when you're paying for my food or clothes or EDUCATION. I'm 26 years old. I should be able to support myself but I can't.... I've already got two PIFA years paid back to you with my NY money, but the rest is just going to have to wait I guess... I feel shitty about it, but you won't let me get an after school job and I keep NEEDING things I can't pay for. Like the fucking car... I know we have to get one for me because Molly will need Mom's car soon and I obviously can't WALK to school, but it's ridiculous for YOU to have to pay for it. But I just CAN'T.....so where does that leave us? Grand theft auto. And you have to transfer some spending money for me every week onto my card...It's like I'm a kid again.</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:14 PM): Calm down. It's really not a big deal. After you get a job we can work things out. I honestly wouldn't make you pay me back for your tuition, because you're a responsible adult and don't need to be taught any lessons like you did when you were seventeen and stole my fucking credit card and headed to New York. But it's obviously important to you, so I'll allow it, even if it's just for the principle of everything and not the money. </p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:14 PM): And your food, clothing and daily needs (spending money) are totally and completely, unconditionally on me. We are living together, after all. Do you actually expect us to go dutch when we go to dinner? </p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:15 PM): I never said you couldn't get an after school job. I said you don't need one. You have homework, projects and sex to occupy you. I'd never keep you from doing anything. I hope you know that. </p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:15 PM): And as for the car we're going to purchase, don't even fucking think you're paying me back for it. Ever. It won't be solely yours. It'll be ours, but you'll be the primary driver. All this "paying me back" shit is going to eventually negate itself, you know. </p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:15 PM): It IS about the principle of it all. I'm not an idiot...you could survive without that $52,000, especially with your (hopefully) incoming funds when the club sells, but I NEED to pay you back for ME. Even if it's not entirely necessary, it'll make me feel a lot better about myself. </p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:16 PM): I guess it WOULD be kinda dumb for us to pay separately. I didn't really think about that. I just feel awful when I can't pay for ANYTHING. Like when we go to a movie, I'd like to pay for us every once in a while. I have money on my card, but the money is YOURS.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:16 PM): I know you never keep me from anything. That's obvious by the whole NY fiasco... And you're right, I am a little occupied after school for one reason or another... ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:16 PM): What do you mean? How is my paying you back going to negate itself??</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:17 PM): Well, if we're in "this" for the long run, I suspect we'll one day get a joint bank account. Therefore, every cent you've ever paid me will become yours once again. But I understand that you're all about the principles, and that you need to pay me back for you.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:18 PM): Let's not go there with the joint bank account for a couple years, ok?? It'll make things a hell of a lot easier, definitely, but I want to start making money on my own first.. I hate being dependent on others, and if we were to put our money together, every time I'd use my card or write a check, all I'd think about would be "I'm using BRIAN'S money right now..." I want to at least get established in a job first and make that $22,500 I will owe you by then, plus some more.</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:18 PM): Of course. </p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:18 PM): :-)</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:19 PM): And forgive my lesbianism, but I'm really proud of you, Justin. I know I don't say it often, and I always act like you're a total pain in the ass (which you are), but you're a very responsible, independent, determined man.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:20 PM): do you know how much that means to me?? I know I act really childish sometimes when I'm around you, but it's always been very important to me to show you that I AM a man. That's why I hate feeling so fucking dependent on you.... It makes me feel like a teenager again. It just means a whole lot to hear you say you're proud of me. *hug*</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:21 PM): Well, I am. End pussy ownership. ;-) I need to get off here. I've been getting on AIM entirely too fucking much lately, and it's all your fault. You're ruining my work ethic, asshole.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:21 PM): That's okay. You're the boss...</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:21 PM): Like that matters... Anyway, do something productive, okay? Clean the house, slave. ;-) Or at least decorate your goddamn walls. </p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:21 PM): Bahahaha. Yeah fucking right. Like I'm going to clean the house... What are maids for?? You're not paying Tess for nothing... and I'm pretty sure she's a porn star, by the way. You need to fire her and get a man. Her tits make me wanna hurl.</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:22 PM): You're such a freak. Tess is temporary, like I've told you a million times. I may or may not have arranged for Nita to clean our house.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:22 PM): Nita??? She's in Pittsburgh. What'd you do, buy her a house?? I don't wanna know. She cleaned the loft well, but don't you think it's a little much to bring her all the way here??</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:23 PM): After years of shoddy maids, I finally found Nita and she's pretty fucking great. Do you actually think I'd switch it up for someone else who can't do the job even half as well? And I've only given her a raise, as well as gas money, to trek to WV twice a week. I'm not crazy, Justin. </p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:23 PM): Or we could, shocker shocker, clean our own house... Y'know, people still do that.</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:23 PM): Well, go to it. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:24 PM): Nevermind.</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:24 PM): I told you. </p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:24 PM): :-p</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:25 PM): So, I'll see you later, okay? I'll be home around five. If it's okay with you, I'd like to go out for dinner since it's Friday.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:25 PM): That's totally ok. What're you craving?? </p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:25 PM): That new Lebanese place was fucking good.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:26 PM): Yeah it was. Should I make reservations for about seven??</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:26 PM): Sounds good.</p><p>JTaylor (March 27, 2009 2:26 PM): Alright. talk to you later!! I love you. Be careful on the way home. :-)</p><p>BKinney (March 27, 2009 2:27 PM): You too, and I will.</p><p>BKinney has signed off </p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>Part 13 </p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:01 PM): Hey babe. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:03 PM): Hm... Hey "Brian?"</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:03 PM): Hey. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:03 PM): You know I don't answer to lesbianism. </p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:04 PM): yeah, yeah.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:04 PM): How are you?</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:04 PM): very well. thanks for uncharacteristically caring. ;-) What about you?</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:05 PM): I'm just having a particularly fabulous day. I'll return to normal in no time.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:05 PM): Guess who just landed Nikon? Justin, I'm officially the richest, most amazing fucker in Pittsburgh.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:06 PM): Holy SHIT!! nikon?? Like...the cameras??</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:06 PM): Yes. They were receiving unsatisfactory response to their previous ads and were looking for something newer and better. That's me.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:06 PM): You're a conceited fucker, but I'm ridiculously proud of you!! Way to go!</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:07 PM): Ah, the absolute highest form of praise. </p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:07 PM): you're amazing, my friend.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:07 PM): I know.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:08 PM): And full of yourself.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:08 PM): What better way to be?</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:08 PM): and I think you're also in serious need of a maaaaaaajor congratulatory blowjob.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:08 PM): I love you.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:09 PM): Wow. I'm totally speechless.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:10 PM): I meant, I love your blowjobs. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:10 PM): Oh, of course. ;-p Every time I say the words to you, I really mean I love your cock up my ass. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:10 PM): As long as we're clear on that... ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:11 PM): Crystal. god, we're such geeks. :-p</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:11 PM): Speak for yourself.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:13 PM): :-D soooo, when you get home, what do you wanna do??? *wink, wink, wink*</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:13 PM): You want the play-by-play?</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:13 PM): yep. Excuse me if my typing becomes a little....incorrect. </p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:14 PM): Like it's ever correct.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:14 PM): :-p</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:15 PM): First, I'm going to grab you around the waist and press you against the wall.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:15 PM): Then I'll lick and suck your neck and your lips and your tongue and your ears and your fingers, and start to slowly remove your shirt.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:16 PM): I'll kiss down your chest and bite at your nipples, first gently and then hard, but not hard enough to hurt. I'll unbutton your pants and pull them down to your knees, exposing your throbbing cock.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:16 PM): sdhit</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:16 PM): I'll start to suck you...run my tongue across that curved vein that runs to the head. It always pulsates when you're close.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:17 PM): Then, when you're about to burst, I'll pull away, leaving you wet and throbbing. We'll go to the couch and you'll suck me off.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:17 PM): fuiccjk</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:17 PM): But I won't come yet. I'll wait for you.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:18 PM): ill'l stick m y fingers up yo uo to looosen you up. then i'lkll puosh into you nicee and slow.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:18 PM): ohgod</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:18 PM): and i'lll start to mmove reealy fast....fuckinhg slam into you.uujntil you're screammininig.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:19 PM): asnd i'll grrab your dickk and start to jerrk it.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:19 PM): brrian 'm gonnaa cum</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:20 PM): me toooo</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:22 PM): anfd then i'll cummm andffuckingkisss you untill youuuu cant breathe anddd pul l youu so hard till youu cum alloverrrmyhannd liek a dirty liiittle boy</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:22 PM): wefasdl;kas;</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:22 PM): sshit</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:23 PM): GODD</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:23 PM): fuuckk.............</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:26 PM): goddamn, Brian. BRB.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:26 PM): Me too.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:31 PM): You give great IM, you know.. :-D</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:32 PM): I'm talented. ;-) Shit, Justin, you should've seen my fucking desk. It was borderline disgusting. I've never seen so much cum in my life.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:32 PM): ...besides on the floor in the backroom of Babylon.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:32 PM): well I got my cum all over the laptop keyboard. I'm lucky it didn't short something out.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:33 PM): That'd be hilarious. You'd call up the Apple store for tech help when your computer stopped working and would have to explain how you jizzed all over it.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:33 PM): I wonder if that's ever happened....</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:33 PM): Probably.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:36 PM): So, how was class?</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:36 PM): good. Nothing major happened. (I love how we just had hot cybersex and are now randomly talking about class...)</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:36 PM): Hm. What are your grades?</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:36 PM): nosy fucker.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:36 PM): ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:37 PM): I currently have an A in everything but sculpting, but that's ok. i have a high B in there, and it's only so low because I dropped my vase and a chunk broke off. I didn't have time to fix it before I turned it in. </p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:37 PM): Will you be able to bring it up?</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:38 PM): yeah. My grade's only based on that one project so far. I still have one more piece and then an exam..</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:38 PM): Good.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:38 PM): I want to make straight A's. I never made a B EVER until I got to college and then I made one. Pissed me off so bad...!</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:38 PM): Overachiever. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:39 PM): Nope, just smart.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:39 PM): As well as ridiculously humble.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:40 PM): :-D What kind of grades did you get??</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:40 PM): A's and B's. </p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:40 PM): Chemistry club ;-)</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:41 PM): Fuck you. Academic clubs weren't as dorky back then as they were in your day, Sunshine. </p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:41 PM): yeah right.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:41 PM): It's true.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:41 PM): Whatever you say, stud.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:42 PM): I've changed my mind.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:42 PM): About what?</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:42 PM): Pet names.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:42 PM): So I can call you 'baby' now while we're being romantic and you won't bite my head off??</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:43 PM): When are we ever "romantic?" And no fucking way. You may, however, call me 'stud.'</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:43 PM): Must I go over this again and again?? Midnight cuddles = romantic.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:43 PM): I DO NOT CUDDLE.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:44 PM): Shut the fuck up.. We cuddle all the time. </p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:44 PM): We lay in bed together and touch. There's a difference.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:44 PM): And what is that difference, Mr. Denial?</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:45 PM): Cuddling is not sexual. What we do is.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:45 PM): You're wrong. There's nothing sexual about what we do...sometimes, anyway ;-) But you're a big cuddle bug and you know it. </p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:45 PM): Fuck. You.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:45 PM): However, I'll call it "holding each other while in snuggly pajamas" if you insist...</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:46 PM): That's still a little lesbianic, but it works. I don't wear "snuggly" pajamas, though. I wear silk boxers that cost more than your entire wardrobe. </p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:46 PM): They're really nice. I want some.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:46 PM): You don't wear boxers, Brief Boy.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:47 PM): I hate boxers. They're uncomfortable. But I bet your silk boxers are VERY comfortable.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:47 PM): You prefer goddamn panties.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:47 PM): I don't wear PANTIES. They're men's underwear.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:48 PM): Your Hanes are fine, but I can honestly say that when you wear those ultra-gay, Emmett-esque drawers, I want to rip them off you, and not in a good way.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:48 PM): What's wrong with them? They make me look hot!</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:48 PM): Men do not wear bright-colored underwear.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:48 PM): It's not like they're pink. </p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:48 PM): They're ugly. </p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:48 PM): Whatever.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:49 PM): But they're ridiculously "you," which makes them a bit endearing.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:49 PM): hehehe. :-D</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:52 PM): Okay, I need to get off. What do you want for dinner? Or are you cooking?</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:52 PM): I wasn't planning on cooking, but I can if you want something homemade. We've got shrimp in the freezer.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:52 PM): We can have that tomorrow. I'm admittedly hungry enough to eat my fucking arm off, as I didn't have lunch, so I'll just pick something up on the way home. What do you want?</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:53 PM): I've got a craving, but you'll refuse to get it.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:53 PM): Tell me.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:53 PM): I really want a Coney from Sonic.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:53 PM): Do you know how bad that is for you?</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:53 PM): Yeah, but I'll be alright. Get me a diet Coke and we'll pretend it cancels it out.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:54 PM): I'm frightened by the way you think.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:54 PM): ;-)</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:54 PM): Coney, Diet Coke... is that all? Or would you like a tub of lard as well?</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:55 PM): That's all. What're you gonna get?</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:55 PM): Probably a burger.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:55 PM): Naughty, naughty. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:56 PM): Hungry, hungry.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:56 PM): :-D Ok, so I guess I'll see you later. When are you coming home?</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:56 PM): I'll leave in about an hour. It's way early, but I deserve it after my kick-ass achievement. </p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:56 PM): Be careful. It's raining, so the roads are wet. Go super slow at that spot near the driveway. It gets water pockets.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:57 PM): Yes, Mommy.</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:57 PM): I mean it.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:57 PM): I know. =)</p><p>JTaylor (April 7, 2009 1:57 PM): See ya.</p><p>BKinney (April 7, 2009 1:58 PM): Later. :-***</p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>Part 14 </p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 10:02 AM): Now it's YOUR turn to check your email. I love you.</p><p>Automatic response from BKinney (April 30, 2009 10:02 AM): Away from the computer</p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>To: Brian Kinney<br/>From: Justin Taylor<br/>Subject: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!<br/>Date: April 30, 2009<br/>Time: 9:57 AM</p><p> </p><p>HAHA, I got you back. ;-)</p><p>I want to wish you a very happy birthday. :-)</p><p>I have a card for you on the kitchen table at the house, but don't open it until I get there (if for some reason you get home before I do....not likely). I know you'll kill me, but I called in and ordered a cake from the bakery in town (or the town-like place near our house....) and I'm gonna pick it up on the way home. It's a yellow cake with chocolate frosting like you like, and you're gonna eat it, so don't make any plans to avoid having any. </p><p>Aaaaand, I know this isn't exactly your idea of a great birthday, but I will bet you 100 blowjobs that we'll have some visitors with the initials DN, CH, MN-B, B-NB, TS and EH tonight. Don't get pissed at me, because I had NOTHING to do with it. Emmett sent me an email this morning that I will copy and paste for you below asking a lot of questions that suggest his plans... Just breathe in and out... I know you love them, and I definitely love them too, but I also know that you're not a family party person and would just as soon shoot yourself (or practice scarfing...Michael told me about that, btw).</p><p>justin!</p><p>i was just writin to ask if you and brian had any plans for tonight (besides fucking, sucking, and fucking again). i know it's his b-day and i was wantin to do somethin a little special... will your house be free???? ;-)</p><p>toodles!</p><p>em xoxoxoxoxoxox</p><p>So don't hurt me, ok? I gave him a call about five minutes ago and told him you wouldn't like a party, and you know Emmett...he insisted. You're loved, Brian, by so many people. I hope you know that. :-)</p><p>The "party" may or may not be at around 9, so get home rather early and we'll have time for a private celebration of our own.</p><p>I really hope you're not mad about this, but if you are, don't blame it on me......</p><p>I love you, I love you, I love you,</p><p>Justin</p><p>******</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:03 PM): Fuck the world. I hope you're here, because I'm not replying to that email.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:03 PM): Never fear, I'm here. ;-) I'm really sorry, ok?? you HAVE to believe me when I say it's not my fault. AT ALL. I tried and tried and tried.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:03 PM): I'm not mad at you, but if you think I'm showing up for this little shindig, you're fucking crazy. Let's go to the loft for the night.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:04 PM): ... yeah right. Like I'm gonna lock up and leave Britin while people are planning on coming over. That's rude...</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:04 PM): Well, you stay and entertain the masses. I'll take my pot and head to the loft.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:04 PM): Brian Kinney, stop making me feel like shit, ok?? </p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:05 PM): Why do you feel like shit? It isn't your fault. It's the fault of the dumbasses I happen to be friends with.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:06 PM): I KNOW, but all I'm thinking right now is that i could've said something to stop it. I tried, believe me I did, but it didn't work... And you're staying at Britin ALL FUCKING NIGHT so don't try to get out of it. No way am I even allowing you to be away from me, as well as the people that love you like a son and like a brother, on your birthday. Ok?? You'll have fun. You always do.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:06 PM): My birthday is not an occasion to ever be celebrated. The only thing worth celebrating is achievement.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:06 PM): You're 38, Brian. I think that's a pretty big fucking achievement.... ;-) don't kill me, please.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:07 PM): Fuck you. On your thirtieth birthday, prepare to take a trip through Hell.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:07 PM): hahahaha! You're staying. That's final. They'll only be at the house for two hours tops...If they're there after eleven, I'll personally kick them out. K?? And don't worry, cause we'll have TONS of rough, screaming, crazy sex in any way you want afterwards.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:08 PM): Why must the family torture me? Have you noticed that they don't throw a fucking birthday party for anyone but me? The big 3-0 parties were one thing, but I'm the only one that receives a party almost every year. YOU don't even get birthday parties, and you're the baby of us all and everyone loves you.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:08 PM): That's precisely why they throw you parties, Brian... They're all trying to torture you. :-D But really, it's just because they love you so much. You're the "bad boy" of the group, and everybody finds the bad boy more endearing than the others. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:08 PM): Whatever. Don't make me gag.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:09 PM): ;-) </p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:09 PM): Sorry my email wasn't very lovey-dovey/happy birthday!!! (though I'm sure you're not complaining...) I think the card I have for you has enough of that to last you a while. </p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:09 PM): I can't wait. I think I need to change my panties because I'm getting wet just thinking about it.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:10 PM): groooosssss. *throws up*</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:10 PM): Mmhm. So, why aren't you in class right now? Are you ever? Part of me thinks you don't even go to school.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:11 PM): I don't. I actually peddle my ass for money, but that's all your fault. You won't let me get a job, remember? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:11 PM): Oh, yeah. Right. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:12 PM): But it's my lunch break right now. I was in class from 10:30 - 11:05, I have lunch till 12:50, and then I have art ed till 2:30. Then I'll be home. When are you getting off??</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:12 PM): You have one fucking long lunch break. Is it your ass peddling time? ;-) And I'll get off in a few minutes, probably - in the bathroom, thinking about last night.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:13 PM): You're a perv, you know that? :-D But last night was hot.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:13 PM): Remind me to tie you up more often. We don't do that nearly enough.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:13 PM): That's because it's animalistic. But hot. oh so very hot.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:13 PM): What's animalistic about it? You love it.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:14 PM): I do love it. I didn't say I didn't. I just said that's why we don't do it very often. Our hot and dirty/sweet and loving ratio is very, very uneven as of late.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:14 PM): Why must you always cause me to gag? I'm going to regurgitate my fucking lunch in a second. It's hard enough to get down in the first place.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:14 PM): What're you eating?? And I said "as of late." I didn't say "as of all time." We've deeefinitely had more hot sex than sweet sex. So rest assured, ok???</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:14 PM): So our "sweet sex" isn't hot? (I'm eating some kind of vegan shit Cyn got for me. I'm going to fucking kill her. I told her to get me something healthy, not something uneatable.)</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:16 PM): Our sweet sex is very hot. ;-) But you know what I mean... Hot sex = fast/me riding you/bent over/against the wall/on the table/in weird positions/screaming/cum everywhere/biting/sucking, etc. Sweet sex = you just...in me/slow/on my back/a lot of kissing/takes a while to finish... Our all time ratio is probably 5:2, our most recent ratio is about the opposite, 2:5.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:16 PM): Why are you telling me this? Is this supposed to make me feel manly and undomesticated? Because it doesn't and I don't.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:16 PM): I'm just saying... It's a good thing, Brian... it means we're experiencing "more" through sex with each other.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:17 PM): I need a drink.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:17 PM): :-p</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:18 PM): And for my birthday, we're only having hot sex. No slow lovemaking tonight, Sunshine.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:19 PM): hahahaha. I don't mind... ;-) And don't think I'm saying we never do it hard and dirty like we used to... I'm just saying that we tend to take our time with each other more. We still have shower fucks and do obscene things with each other in public bathrooms, but since September, we make love a lot more often.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:19 PM): Stop talking about this. It's my goddamn birthday, I'm thirty fucking eight years old and my partner is talking about our lack of hot, youthful sex. I'm going to kill myself.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:19 PM): If it's any consolation, your dick is STILL the most ever-hard thing on the planet, I STILL love riding you until we're screaming, and you can definitely tie me up any time you want.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:20 PM): That doesn't make me feel better. I'm still thirty-eight.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:20 PM): At least you're not forty.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:20 PM): Don't say that. I'll never be forty. I'll try scarfing again the night before.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:21 PM): yeah, whatever... you're gonna be forty in two years, and you're gonna get old and gray and wrinkly...and your dick will shrink and you'll have to wait like, two hours between each orgasm and you'll have to take Viagra and you'll start growing hair out your ears.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:21 PM): ...</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:21 PM): and you'll get a tire around your waist.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:22 PM): Do you want me to kill myself or something?</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:22 PM): You'd never do it. ;-) And don't worry, I'll still love you when you're nasty looking. I'll still suck your wrinkly dick and I'll wait an eternity between each of your orgasms.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:22 PM): I'm going to vomit. Seriously, Justin, don't be expecting reciprocation. I really don't think I'd be able to stomach old man cum.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:23 PM): Eeeeeeew!!!</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:23 PM): Exactly.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:23 PM): It's only gross cause I'm thinking about sucking off some dirty old man right now. When we're BOTH old, it'll be ok. We'll be living in Key West and we'll be having lots of geriatric sex.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:23 PM): I'll probably accidentally break your hip.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:24 PM): We'll really have to invoke a safe word then. Or I'll be yelling "stop! stop!" because my hip broke and then you'll just start thrusting harder.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:24 PM): I don't think we'll be able to manage that kind of sex, Sunshine. I'll probably be sitting in my wheelchair and I'll have to sit you in my lap and get the nurse to lift you up and down on my cock.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:24 PM): Hahahaha! The poor nurse...</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:25 PM): I don't want to think about us being old.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:25 PM): Me neither..... that means we won't have much more time together...</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:26 PM): Actually, I was just a little grossed out. If you ever stop being attracted to me, don't tell me. Just shoot me in my sleep and go find somebody else.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:26 PM): You're tragic, you know that?</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:27 PM): I'm only joking. You'll never stop being attracted to me.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:27 PM): I definitely won't. :-) If you ever stop being attracted to me, just pretend you are. I don't think I could live without you.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:27 PM): I'm in vomit up to my ears.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:27 PM): hahaha. :-D Sorry for being so romantic...... ;-) Let's talk about something happier. We'll both be young and hot and into each other forever. End of story.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:28 PM): If you want to change the subject, let's talk about something I can do to get out of going to my party. Can I fake sick? Will you lie for me?</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:28 PM): YOU'RE GOING... Sorry, birthday boy. I won't lie for you. I'll sic the Novotny hounds on your ass.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:28 PM): Thanks, dear. I'm glad you'll do anything for me.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:28 PM): ;-) You know I will. But I won't lie for you....</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:29 PM): And I thought I was so in love...</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:29 PM): You are.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:29 PM): I can't possibly love an asshole that won't lie for me. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:30 PM): Well too bad. I can't possibly love a wimp that can't even attend his own fucking birthday party cause he's afraid of getting old.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:30 PM): So, I guess this is it, then? I guess we're breaking up?</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:30 PM): I guess... I'm gonna drop out of school right now and then I'll be over to pick up my shit. Buy me some more condoms, ok?? I'll need them for when I'm working the streets.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:31 PM): Alright. But don't work the streets. Open up a high-dollar prostitution service. Fuck nasty old men who'll pay you thousands. I'm still expecting my money for paying for your fucking school.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:31 PM): Ok.... It was nice knowing ya.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:31 PM): You too, though you whined a lot. Sometimes I wanted to spank you and put you in time out.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:31 PM): Really? Then what?</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:32 PM): My lips are sealed. It doesn't matter anymore, anyway. We're a thing of the past.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:32 PM): I've gotta go now... I need to attend my... *cries* ...one last... *cries* class before I must leave forever...</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:32 PM): (dramatic) Okay. I'll never forget you.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:32 PM): Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while. Please promise me you'll try.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:33 PM): You're officially the gayest person I've ever known. Is that from the Phantom of the Opera?</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:33 PM): ;-) Yes. </p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:33 PM): I've really gotta go now, though, ok?? I've got class.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:34 PM): And we were just starting to have fun role playing...</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:34 PM): Who says we were role playing?? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:35 PM): I say.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:35 PM): Ok then. I guess that settles it. ;-) I'm off to peddle my ass for while. I'll be home soon. What time are you getting off (work)? You never said...</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:36 PM): Well, if we want to have a bit of a celebration before the family gets to the house (fuckfuckFUCK), I'll leave at around three. How's that?</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:36 PM): That's amazing. I love you so much. Happy birthday.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:37 PM): Thanks. I guess. Birthdays suck ass.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:37 PM): But we can make them suck ass in a very positive, life affirming way. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:38 PM): I've taught you well.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:38 PM): I know you have. :-) I'll see you soon. *sends virtual kiss*</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:38 PM): Later. *virtual fuck*</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:38 PM): Ever the romantic...</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:39 PM): Of course.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:39 PM): hehehe</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:40 PM): You know, if you don't get off here, you're going to be late for class.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:40 PM): Why Mr. Kinney, are you trying to get rid of me? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:40 PM): Nah. I've tried and it didn't work.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:41 PM): ;-) See ya.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:41 PM): Bye.</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:41 PM): Later.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:42 PM): Sign off...</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:42 PM): Bye.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:42 PM): Are we playing an IM game of "you hang up first," "no, you hang up first?"</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:43 PM): You sign off first.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:43 PM): Alright. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (April 30, 2009 12:43 PM): ;-) Later for real.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:43 PM): Later.</p><p>BKinney (April 30, 2009 12:43 PM): :-*****</p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>Part 15 </p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:17 PM): Recovered?</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:17 PM): From what? My birthday "bash" or from fucking you nonstop for about six hours last night?</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:18 PM): Both.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:18 PM): 'No' for the first, 'yes, let's do it again' for the second.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:18 PM): horn dog. ;-) MY ASS needs to recover from last night. I could barely get out of bed this morning. No joke, some chick asked me how hard I'd been fucked. I didn't even KNOW her. And your party was FINE. You liked it.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:19 PM): I hope that doesn't mean your ass will be out of commission tonight.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:19 PM): The party was for shit. Don't pretend otherwise.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:19 PM): My ass will definitely be out of commission, but yours won't. ;-) And stooooooop saying you hated the party. Emmett decorated the kitchen, we had cake, we talked, we exchanged gifts, you kicked them out at 11:15 on the dot and we had sex until five this morning. It was fiiiine.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:19 PM): How about we just don't have sex tonight?</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:20 PM): I'll admit that the party wasn't awful. But I still would've preferred to watch something like 'Saw' with you while getting simultaneously stoned and drunk.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:20 PM): I hope you're joking about the no sex thing..... If you're so set on not letting me fuck you tonight, we'll settle for mutual blowjobs. K??</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:20 PM): and why the hell would you want to watch Saw???? That movie is gross.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:20 PM): It's also rather depressing and leaves you with the feeling of hopelessness. I can relate.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:21 PM): And you're on for the blowjobs.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:21 PM): you're frustrating, you know that?? 38 isn't old. I'll let you know when you're old. Right now you're not.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:21 PM): When I get my first gray hair, I'll kill myself.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:21 PM): You're such a drama princess. you'll just dye your fucking hair and everything will be fine.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:22 PM): Wrinkles? Dick shrinkage? Super-long refractory period? Erectile dysfunction? Decrease in semen? Enlarged prostate?</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:22 PM): ...... you DO realize that you won't face most of that till you're like, 60? you've got a while to go, babe.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:22 PM): But it's coming.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:23 PM): I wish you'd embrace your age.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:23 PM): I'll tell you that exact thing in four years when you're turning thirty. You'll be wanting to shoot yourself in the head.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:23 PM): no matter how old I get, you'll always be older.... ;-)</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:24 PM): Fuck you.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:24 PM): ;-) I'm just teasing....</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:25 PM): Well, stop. It's fucking depressing. One day you'll get a call from Ted or Cynthia, saying I've driven the 'vette off a cliff or something. It'll be all your fault.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:25 PM): Poor baby. Get over yourself.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:25 PM): I'm not commenting on that.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:25 PM): ;-)</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:26 PM): So, what are you doing? Anything interesting? How was class?</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:26 PM): well...i guess a change of subject was in order... ;-) Right now I'm eating Pringles and watching The Simpsons. Class was fine (only 4 days left before exams!!!!). I have to meet my partner Brianne at the public library in Pitts to work on the research portion of our art ed final exam project. But before that, I'm going to get a haircut. </p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:28 PM): a) Put down the Pringles. Pick up the apple slices. I want you to start eating healthier, and not just because I'd rather not be fucking someone that ways three hundred pounds. You're getting into your "man years," and it's important to eat well. Your metabolism is slowing and you will no longer be able to eat like a starved teenager all day and wake up the next morning the same as always. b) STOP WATCHING THE SIMPSONS. I bought that DVD set for you to maybe watch a few episodes a week. I didn't intend for you to sit on the couch for hours watching episode after episode.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:29 PM): c) Do you also find it strange that your "partner" is named "BRIANne?" d) Thank everything holy that may or may not exist that you are finally getting your hair cut. I've always been a fan of your shaggy hair, you know that by the way I grab during sex, but it's getting out of control. You can officially pull it into a small ponytail now (you horrified me by showing me that the other day, by the way - it was not worth the bruises you beat into my arms when I was trying to pull out the stupid rubber band you tied it up with). That means it's time to go. But, may I suggest that you don't get it buzzed? I want something to grab. e) Will I see you when I get home, or will you be gone? If you're not going to be there, when are you planning on returning? Dinner: yes or no? f) When do your exams start?</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:31 PM): a) They are reduced fat Pringles. You don't buy anything else. I've only eaten like, half the tube. I'm putting the lid back on and placing them on the coffee table. And I eat healthily, Brian. I eat a BALANCED diet, anyway. Don't worry about me getting fat. b) You bought ME The Simpsons DVDs. Which means they're MINE now and I can watch them whenever I want. c) Brianne is creepy as hell. She looks like that chick off Ginger Snaps. d) I knew using that fucking rubber band would be a mistake. I was just getting annoyed by the hair in my face while I was sketching so I tied it back with the band I used to keep my project rolled up. I KNOW I look like fucking Wolfgang with it in a ponytail. I'd never wear it like that in public, so you have no reason to freak out. I think I'm just gonna get it cut about your length...the standard. It'll feel weird to have it short again. I haven't "cut" it since New York. Besides the trims to keep it generally to my chin, this'll be the first. </p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:33 PM): e) My appointment is at 4, then I'm meeting Brianne at 5:30. It shouldn't take too long. We've got most of the info and just need to make the display board. Have I told you how much I hate that class??? Our project is on teaching methods...what works and what doesn't. Bleeeeeegh. Anyway, I should be home around 8ish. Food's up to you. Pick something up for us or I'll just grab some Wendy's on the way home. Eight's a little late for you to wait on me to eat. f) I have class the 4th-7th, the 8th is reading day and exams are the 11th-14th.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:34 PM): a) You do not eat a balanced diet. Shall I point you to your suggestion that you'll "grab some Wendy's?" I'm not being an asshole about what you eat. You just need to be healthy. Healthiness does not just mean your weight, either. Knowing you, you'll probably stay 135 for the rest of your life (lucky bastard). I'm also talking about cholesterol, blood pressure, etc. b) You're right, I bought the DVDs for you, but I didn't particularly want them to turn you into a couch potato. Get up and do something. c) Which one? Ginger or Brigitte? And stop making references to that movie. I still don't know how I feel about it, but I know it's a cross between disgusted and 'what the fuck?' Fuck you and Daphne and your teenagery movie nights. Remind me to go out and drug up next time you two insist on renting a low-budget horror film.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:34 PM): d) Can I mention again how glad I am that you're getting your hair cut? Seriously, Justin. Sleeping with you is like sleeping with a woman. I wake up in the morning and you're lying all over me and I somehow have your hair in my mouth and I can't breathe. e) Just tell me, okay? Like I said before, I'd prefer that you have something healthier besides Wendy's, but it's your call. I don't mind waiting.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:35 PM): a) I have a checkup next Thursday anyway, remember? I'm getting all the tests ran, etc, so they can tell me if I have high cholesterol/blood pressure. It's sweet that you care, but I can assure you that I eat no more junk than most anybody else. And I'm 134, thank you. ;-) b) Stop basically calling me lazy. Why the hell do you think that??? That pisses me off, Brian. I maybe have two hours a day that I do "leisure" activities, so you can just shut up. It's very rare that I don't have solo projects to work on, so when I don't, I like to lay around and watch TV or something. </p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:37 PM): c) Brigitte. And I agree about that movie. You like me and Daphne's movie nights for the most part, so stop basing them all on one bad rental. d) ;-) I'll be sad to part with my longish hair, but it IS getting annoying. It's too hard to manage and I actually have to style it. It'll be nice to just walk out of the shower and into my clothes without having to dry my fucking hair for five minutes. e) I refuse to make the call, because it doesn't really matter to me...I mean, of course I'd like to eat with you, but I also don't want to have to keep you from eating until 8....only on rare occasions do you eat carbs after 7, and that's usually when we go out to eat. </p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:39 PM): a) I forgot about your checkup. When's mine? I'm so fucking scrambled. And I know you don't eat any more junk than most people, but it's how you eat that bothers me. You sometimes go all day without eating actual food, and then you'll pig out on whatever you cook or I bring home. You don't eat breakfast, only eat lunch when I'm with you, and then it's like as soon as it's the weekend or about six o'clock on weeknights, you eat everything you can get your hands on. That's not healthy. You need at least three balanced meals a day. b) I wasn't calling you lazy, Justin, so don't get pissed. I was just picking at you out of jest. What I meant was, I didn't intend to buy those DVDs so you could lay around on the couch and watch five episodes in a row without moving. But I was more or less joking. Do whatever the fuck you want. Go crazy.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:40 PM): c) Whatever. d) Agreed. Those five minutes you take drying your hair can be better "spent," if you catch my drift. e) I'll pick up food for us. End of story. What do you want?</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:42 PM): a) Yours is a week from Monday. And the only reason I eat so fucking much when I'm at home is because I get so stressed at school that I just...don't. i don't try to suppress my hunger, either. I'm just not hungry while I'm in class, but after the school day is over, I'm starved. You're one to talk about not eating, Brian. Correction: you EAT three meals a day, but you don't eat as much as you should. Those nasty drinks you blend in the mornings and a salad for lunch are not enough for someone who exercises as much as you. Especially when you hardly ever snack. b) Ok, ok...whatever. d) Definitely. e) Sesame chicken.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:44 PM): Why don't you meet me somewhere for lunch? Or come to Kinnetik? I don't buy your "I'm just not hungry" speech. You may've forgotten that I've known you since you were seventeen. You're always hungry. I think you just don't eat at PIFA because you overwork yourself on your projects. You have incredibly long lunch breaks, as noted yesterday, and there's no way you choose not to eat when you have that long between classes. Your breaks are for breaks. Put down your paintbrush and go get some food. And the reason I don't eat much during the day is because the stuff you cook for dinner is about 2,000 calories in itself. Plus, fairly often I have lunch at restaurants with potential clients. I'm perfectly legitimate. You aren't. </p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:45 PM): And sesame chicken it is. Want any noodles/rice/egg rolls?</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:45 PM): Until May 14th, my art projects are more important than food. Sorry. </p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:45 PM): Chow mein and two egg rolls for me.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:46 PM): We'll see what Dr. Rollings has to say about that...</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:46 PM): He won't know. And it's not a big deal, you know. I AM eating. Just not until later in the day. I'm getting all my calories.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:46 PM): It's just not good nutrition. </p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:46 PM): Like I said, you're one to talk. You may eat "legitimately" now, but for the first couple years after we met, you used to hardly ever eat. Debbie had to basically force food down your throat.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:47 PM): That's different.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:47 PM): Why?? Because now it's me and not you?</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:47 PM): Exactly.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:48 PM): I'll try to ignore how much of an asshole you are and focus on the fact that that was really romantic. :-)</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:48 PM): And I'll try to keep from making a trip to PIFA every fucking day to make sure you're eating lunch. Every morning you're going to eat a granola bar, okay? I'll force feed you if I have to.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:49 PM): Yes, dear. ;-) But it's the weekend now, so you can go back to complaining about the mass quantities of food I eat.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:49 PM): Mmhm. Speaking of the weekend, we're going shopping tomorrow.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:50 PM): oh we are, are we??</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:50 PM): We're in need of summer wardrobes.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:50 PM): do you know how much shit I have left over from last summer?? I can wear my old summer clothes, plus there are probably 10 outfits I've STILL never worn.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:51 PM): I don't care.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:52 PM): You're so fucking wasteful, you know that??? Brian, I'm perfectly content with shopping at the mall. I don't mind if my jeans cost $30 and my shirts are from the sales rack at American Eagle.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:52 PM): We are going to the mall for part of the time. We need to hit Burberry. </p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:53 PM): By "mall," I meant the regular mall with stores like Old Navy, AE, Gap, Banana Republic, etc. I didn't mean the mall where women wear gold jewelry.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:53 PM): Those are places you go with Daphne. Not me.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:54 PM): One day I'm gonna make you wear something from "regular" stores.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:54 PM): A lot of my underwear comes from the Gap. I own pajama pants from Banana Republic and American Eagle. That's enough.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:55 PM): I mean something people besides me actually see.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:55 PM): My gym clothes are from Dick's Sporting Goods. </p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:56 PM): Only because it's called "Dick's." We're buying you some AE jeans tomorrow.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:56 PM): NO.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:56 PM): Yes. We'll buy some and if you don't like them, I'll wear them.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:57 PM): I wear a size larger than you and a lot of sizes longer, Munchkin. You can't wear my jeans.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:57 PM): I'll wear them to paint in.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:57 PM): Whatever.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:58 PM): So you'll let me get you some "regular" jeans??? :-D</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:58 PM): One pair. I won't wear them, but I'll humor you.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:58 PM): That's what you think. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:59 PM): Like I'd give into you so easily...</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:59 PM): I have you whipped.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 2:59 PM): Not at all, Sunshine.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 2:59 PM): Pssh. Whaaaatever.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 3:00 PM): Go get your hair cut. I'm sick of talking to you.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 3:00 PM): Maybe I will. Maybe I'll get it buzzed just to spite you.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 3:00 PM): Go ahead. I'll just have to go find someone else with nice, pretty hair to fuck.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 3:01 PM): That's not funny.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 3:01 PM): ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 3:01 PM): :-* I really DO need to go, though. I've got dried paint on me and I probably don't smell too nice so I need to shower before I leave.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 3:02 PM): Alright. Are you getting it cut in Pittsburgh or WV?</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 3:02 PM): WV, at that little salon in "town." </p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 3:02 PM): I love how "town" requires quotations. </p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 3:02 PM): It's the smallest place I've ever seen. :-) I'll see you later.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 3:03 PM): Okay. Be careful while driving and no buzzing!</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 3:03 PM): No buzzing. And I will. :-) You be careful, too. Call/text me when you get home tonight so I'll know you made it ok.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 3:03 PM): We're officially lesbians. </p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 3:03 PM): More like we're officially married. :-p I love you.</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 3:04 PM): Don't use that word. It's offensive. </p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 3:04 PM): ...</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 3:05 PM): "Married," I mean. I love you, too.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 3:05 PM): oh ok. I was fixing to say.....</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 3:05 PM): I mistyped. See you later.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 3:06 PM): Around 8. :-*</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 3:06 PM): Bye.</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 3:06 PM): *makes out with you*</p><p>BKinney (May 1, 2009 3:07 PM): Save that for later...</p><p>JTaylor (May 1, 2009 3:07 PM): ;-)</p><p>BKinney has signed off </p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>Part 16 </p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:01 PM): I'M DOOOOOOONE!!!!</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:01 PM): !!!!!!</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:02 PM): !!!!!!!!!!</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:03 PM): Where ARE YOUUUU? Come cheer with me!!</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:03 PM): !! ?? </p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:03 PM): It'd be nice to have a partner that loved me enough to help me jump around with excitement..... ;-) I only have one more year of school till I'm done forever!!</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:05 PM): Calm the fuck down.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:05 PM): Excuse me for having to piss.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:06 PM): *taps foot* ;-)</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:06 PM): Congratulations, dear. *rolls eyes*</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:06 PM): Thanks. ;-) I'm so happy!!!</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:06 PM): I've noticed.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:06 PM): What ever am I to do this summer??</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:07 PM): Work in the art department at a certain Kinnetik?</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:07 PM): By the way, how'd today's exams go?</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:08 PM): I've told you a thousand times...I'm NOT working at Kinnetik. It's nice of you to offer me a job, but I'd rather find something on my own.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:08 PM): They went very well. I only had one written exam today, and that was in my fucking advanced art history class (I haaaate the classes required for my major...). Brianne and I presented our project in art ed today. It went great! I think we got an 'A.' </p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:08 PM): Good! I'm glad. =) </p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:09 PM): And Justin, honestly, if you want a job that'll look good on your resume, what could possibly be better than the top ad agency in Pittsburgh, soon to be the top ad agency on the East coast?</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:09 PM): Nothing, but I'm just being stubborn. Let me be this way, ok?? I need to be independent. </p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:10 PM): I respect that. But we could really use you, and I'm not just saying that. </p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:10 PM): I know, but I have to decline the offer. Sorry. I'm gonna go out job hunting tomorrow.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:10 PM): If you change your mind, you know where to find me.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:10 PM): What do you have in mind?</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:11 PM): Well, the summer art program I taught at last year was apparently a bust, because they're not doing it again (either that or I was so horrible that they haven't asked me back...), but I'd really like to do something of the nature. If I'm going to be a teacher, I need to get accustomed to being around and instructing lots of kids. I wonder if the youth camp I used to go to needs an art teacher... Hmm...</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:11 PM): ... You're not working at a CAMP. That's what I did when I was a teenager.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:11 PM): Really? What's so bad about it? It'll be fun.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:12 PM): Nothing's bad about it if you're seventeen and in need of money. I worked at Camp Cashwell and kept twelve-year-old idiots from doing stupid shit like eating bug spray and lighting their hair on fire. I'm just saying that you're twenty-six and far too talented for that. </p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:12 PM): Well, then you could say I'm far too talented to teach ninth graders how to draw. That's what I'll be doing once I have my degree. Were you a counselor? </p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:12 PM): So you've decided on high school? </p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:13 PM): And no, that's not what I'm saying, though you're definitely talented enough to make a fortune on your painting alone. I'm saying that teaching kids for a grade is a lot different than teaching kids at camp, who will pour paint in each other's hair as a method of flirtation, simply because they can.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:13 PM): Yes, I was a counselor for a summer between junior and senior years.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:14 PM): With my degree, I'll be able to teach wherever I want. It just depends on what's open. And if you think teenagers at school are any different than the ones at camp, you've got another thing coming. I don't know how kids were back in the Dark Ages when you were growing up, but they were immature and annoying when I was in high school. That's something I'll have to deal with, and I need to get used to it. I think working at a camp would be fun. You DO realize that the instructors there are always adults, not teenagers, right?</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:14 PM): And I've tried making a fortune on my painting alone, but it's harder than it looks, no matter how good I am. Painting will always be my first love, and I'll still definitely try to show some of my stuff at local galleries, but it's unstable. You never know what you're going to sell, and that's if you sell anything at all. I AM an artist. That's not my profession. It's my life. My profession will be 'art teacher' once I get my degree, and I know I'll enjoy it. </p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:15 PM): Dark Ages? Very funny. Not. You better be glad I'm not home right now or I'd be all over your ass, and not in a good way.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:15 PM): I'm definitely not going to tell you what to do, because it's your life, but I'm suggesting that you don't sign up for Camp Picasso. Maybe you had some kind of deep, spiritual experience with the camp art teacher back in the day, but you have no idea what you're dealing with in reality. I'm warning you. </p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:15 PM): I like the thought of you still showing your stuff. I have no doubts that you'll love teaching, simply because of your nature, but I'll admit that I was feeling a bit worried when you told me what you wanted to do. I thought you'd given up on your "big dream."</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:16 PM): I'd never give up on that. I plan on painting my ass off and showing my art in any gallery that'll accept me. By becoming an art teacher, I'm not throwing away my dreams of becoming a famous artiste. I'm just using my talents for something else while I wait for those assholes to FINALLY discover me for REAL, and not just for some New York high-hopes gallery. ;-) But really, I'd be lying if I said I didn't WANT to be rich and famous for my art, but I definitely don't need it. I'd be just as happy living with you, teaching and showing my stuff in local galleries for the rest of my life as I would bringing in millions of dollars a year. I want to be a well-rounded person, and I honestly think that the former is a lot more fulfilling. :-) </p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:16 PM): And as for the other stuff..... I dunno. Just let me job search, ok?? I'm going to check the local camps, just in case they have something art-related open, but I'll also look other places, too. What camps are around here and where are they??? Where's Camp Cashwell? I went to Camp Holyfield when I was in middle school. I hated it.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:17 PM): Always go for what you want, Justin. Always. Life isn't about only getting what you "need." It's about living happily and finding fulfillment. I'm really hoping that this is what you want, and that you're not just settling for it because of me. Because I'd never, ever want to hold you back.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:18 PM): Can I put in a little plug for Kinnetik, the top advertising agency in Pittsburgh? ;-) But really, do what you want, but I know you and I honestly think that if you were to take a job as a camp arts (and crafts, you know) instructor, you'd be complaining every fucking day about it. You love kids and you're exceptional with them, but the summer camp setting is way different. However, I can point you to a few camps... Camp Cashwell is about twenty minutes from the house, straight down the road to town, hang a left by that church (Baptist? Presbyterian? Methodist? Some Jesus worshipping place...) near the supermarket. Camp Eastside is in Wheeling, about 45 minutes away - you'll have to look on MapQuest for directions. What the fuck is Camp Holyfield? Is that a church camp? Were you a good little Protestant boy? ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:18 PM): You're not holding me back. End of story. Did you not understand a thing about my NY experience?? I THOUGHT that was what I wanted, but it wasn't at all. I want YOU. I want a life with you (whine all you want about sappy lesbianism...I don't care). I want my family. I want my friends. I want my art. I don't WANT to be in NY, living my life for fucking galleries...That was a mistake. I was so goddamn alone and it was awful. I just want stability. </p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:19 PM): Camp Holyfield wasn't a church camp. Holyfield was the founder's last name. But I WAS a good little protestant boy, as you know. ;-) Hahaha!! But you were a little catholic boy so I don't feel so bad. :-D</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:19 PM): Okay, okay. I believe and trust you. Everything will fall into place. Let's not rehash the New York shit, okay?</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:19 PM): I wouldn't exactly call myself a "little Catholic boy." I went to a Catholic church, but that was about it. I don't think I ever really got into the religion thing. </p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:20 PM): No rehashing. :-) And I'm appreciating your optimism. It's ridiculously out of character.....haha.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:20 PM): Yeah, right. I bet you went to Jesus camp. ;-) That makes me laugh. I'm honestly trying to imagine you in church. I somehow can't.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:20 PM): I did not go to Jesus camp. That's something YOU probably did. Wasn't your family into the whole "church" thing?</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:21 PM): I didn't go to church camp, but we WERE a traditional Methodist family.... Except one of us was secretly jerking off to pictures of a shirtless Brad Pitt in a magazine stolen from a certain Daphne Chanders...... *whistles* ;-)</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:21 PM): I'm ashamed. You didn't even use porn?</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:21 PM): How the hell was i supposed to get porn?? Especially gay porn... I was only like, 15 when I was jerking off the the shirtless pictures. No way would i be able to get off just by that now, no matter HOW horny I am.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:21 PM): There are ways of getting porn by your parents. Believe me, there are.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:22 PM): but at least you had another gay friend to help you. I didn't tell Daph I was gay until I told her about losing my virginity.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:22 PM): Are you serious? How long have you known her?</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:22 PM): Since ninth grade.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:22 PM): And how long have you known you were gay?</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:22 PM): Since I was about 14ish.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:23 PM): but I was waaaay in the closet at that time. I wasn't out fucking men at that age like you were.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:23 PM): No, you were out getting fucked by men at seventeen. ;-) And I wasn't as promiscuous then as you may think, you know.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:23 PM): Brian, if you're 14 and sucking off your gym teacher, you're promiscuous. </p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:23 PM): Who said I did anything else after that? That was a one-time thing.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:24 PM): somehow i don't believe you.... and you won't tell me about when you were fucked for the first time....</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:24 PM): I'll never tell you that. Live with it.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:24 PM): And it's true. I gave the gym teacher a blowjob and that was it for about two years. </p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:24 PM): Your very first time, were you the fucker or fuckee? ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:25 PM): I can hear the crickets.... ;-) I know what that means.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:25 PM): I was sixteen.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:25 PM): I know. How old was the guy?</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:25 PM): I don't know. It was some stud from Liberty Avenue.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:26 PM): That sounds familiar. TELL MEEEEEE. Why won't you tell me??</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:26 PM): You don't need to know.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:26 PM): You're an asshole. I tell you everything.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:27 PM): Unfortunately. *rolls eyes*</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:27 PM): There's something weird about you not telling me. You may be a closed up fucker most of the time, but you NEVER have problems admitting your sexual history. I hope it's not bad, whatever the deal is.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:27 PM): No, nothing like that. Just shut up. Go do something.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:28 PM): Stop being mean to me. I'll get it out of you one day....I always do.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:28 PM): Nope.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:28 PM): ;-)</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:30 PM): What'd you eat today?</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:30 PM): I don't appreciate being treated like a ten-year-old.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:30 PM): I don't give a shit. The doctor said you had borderline low iron levels. Tell me.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:30 PM): I hate those fucking pills he gave me. They make my piss look radioactive. </p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:31 PM): ......I ate a chicken sandwich and a baked potato.. happy?? I went for lunch in the caf with some girl from class. I think she thought I was straight. I had to work my "boyfriend" into the conversation. And I only used "boyfriend" because otherwise she would've thought I was one of those people that call my significant other of the opposite sex my "partner."</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:31 PM): It's cute that you're concerned, but it's not a big deal. It's totally and completely fixable. </p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:31 PM): Justin's got a girlfriend. ;-) Is she preeeeetty? </p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:31 PM): I know it's not really anything big, but I'd rather you not have any type of problem whatsoever.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:32 PM): I love you too. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:32 PM): And Ani is hot for a girl, I'm not gonna lie. You're not the only one with women fainting over you, y'know. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:32 PM): Ani?</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:32 PM): Ah-nee</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:33 PM): Hm. You're not going straight on me are you?</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:33 PM): Brian, if I ever start to like pussy, just smother me in my sleep or have me put in a padded cell. That means I'm officially insane.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:33 PM): I'll keep that in mind.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:34 PM): Oh, and this is random, but will you do me a favor?</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:34 PM): It depends.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:34 PM): Go get the silver flash drive out of the box on the top shelf of my closet where I keep the personal info, put it in the USB port of the computer and open up the file labeled "Insurance Information." I need you to print it off for me and put it on the kitchen table.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:34 PM): Alright. Why do you need it? And why can't I just email it to you?</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:35 PM): Ted needs it for something or another. I don't trust cyberspace to deliver it safely and confidentially. </p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:35 PM): Ok. brb.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:48 PM): I'm back, Brian Alexander (teehee). ;-) Your middle name is so cute. I knew a dog named Alexander when I was a kid.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:48 PM): ... You knew a dog? Who the fuck names their dog Alexander? </p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:48 PM): And my middle name is awful. Don't tell another living soul what it is or I'll string you up by your toes. You better not be looking through my files, either. Take the flash drive out and put it back in the box.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:49 PM): Excuse me, asshole, I knew OF a dog. He was an English Bulldog and wore a sweater-vest. The name suited him.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:49 PM): I'm NOT snooping through your files. I just looked at your birth certificate. ;-) I didn't know you were born in Huntington, WV. </p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:49 PM): Since when is that not snooping? Take out the flash drive.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:49 PM): Brian Alexander Kinney. born 4-30-71 at 3:01 AM. Cabell Huntington Hospital.....7 lbs 6 oz...</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:50 PM): Justin, I'm not even messing around. Put it up before I get pissed. That's my information.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:50 PM): Why would you be pissed??? that's not exactly top secret info. We were all babies once, Brian. </p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:50 PM): Just put it up. </p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:50 PM): jesus..... You have like, every piece of personal information I possess on another one of your flash drives. I don't care if you look at it.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:51 PM): I don't care if you look at my stuff. I just don't want you to mess with anything. You're not exactly a computer whiz when it comes to working with files. I don't trust you with shit like that. If you were to accidentally delete something, I'd probably kill you.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:51 PM): How sweet. ;-) I know, I know. I've clicked the "x" and the flash drive is coming out of the USB port......</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:51 PM): Thank you.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:51 PM): *sigh* BRB.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:54 PM): back</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:54 PM): Do you want to go out tonight? (for a celebration of your school year completion, if you wish)</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:54 PM): Out....?</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:54 PM): Dinner and Babylon? Or dinner and bed? Or dinner and Babylon and then bed?</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:55 PM): Dinner and Babylon and then bed. We haven't been to Babylon in FOREVER. </p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:55 PM): I haven't fucked you in the back room in forever.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:55 PM): How romantic. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:55 PM): That's me.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:56 PM): Hahahaha.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:56 PM): Alright. I'm going to get off here. I'll see you in a bit.</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:56 PM): Okay. When do you wanna leave for dinner? Where are we going?? Do I need to bring a change of club clothes or are we going somewhere on Liberty Avenue to eat?</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:57 PM): Bring a change of clothes. I'll call and make reservations for about 6:30 at that Italian place we used to go to. Is that okay with you?</p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:57 PM): Yum! :D See you soon. Be careful.</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:57 PM): I will. </p><p>JTaylor (May 14, 2009 3:57 PM): Bye. :-)</p><p>BKinney (May 14, 2009 3:57 PM): Later. :-*</p><p>Part 17 </p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:02 PM): Hey</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:02 PM): Hey. What’s the verdict? </p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:02 PM): I love it!!!</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:02 PM): Really?!</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:03 PM): YES! The kids are hilarious.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:03 PM): I’m shocked. Seriously, I am. This is my shocked face: :-o</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:03 PM): Why are you so shocked??? I told you I was gonna like it. </p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:04 PM): Maybe because it’s a fucking summer camp? What can you possibly do besides yell at ten-year-olds and show them how to decorate construction paper fish with finger paint? What is there to like?</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:05 PM): a) the hours are AMAZING. 11-3 is not bad at all. b) I only have the 12+ year olds.. Some girl named Faith has the little kids, thank GODD!!!! c) It’s fun! We made “stained glass” today. </p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:05 PM): I’d commit suicide.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:05 PM): I know you would. Hahahaha…. But I had a good time. Kids love me.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:06 PM): I’ve told you before: It’s because you look like you’re fifteen.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:06 PM): That’s the only problem with my haircut. When my hair was long I looked older.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:07 PM): There are no problems with your haircut. If you ever grow your hair as long as it was, I’ll grab some scissors and cut it in your sleep. I’m a fan of longer hair on you, but that was ridiculous. </p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:07 PM): No comment. Asshole…</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:07 PM): ;-) Anyway, I’m glad you like work, even though I think you’re crazy for enjoying it. You could not pay me to do anything like that. I’d just as soon leap in front of a train.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:08 PM): I’d like to see you around a bunch of kids…. HAHAHA!! </p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:08 PM): It’s like when I’m around Gus and JR, though much worse.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:08 PM): But you're good with Gus and JR!! You and Gus are like twins. And even though Jenny Rebecca is the most annoying child I’ve ever known, you’re still great with her. </p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:11 PM): God, speaking of JR… I had to talk to her on the phone this afternoon. She would not shut up. I called to ask Lindsay about them coming down soon, and I was somehow wrangled into talking to Little Female Version of Michael Novotny. She wanted to tell me about something stupid like My Little Pony. It was fine at first, but then it kept going on and on and on. I almost needed to go shave my beard again by the time the conversation was over.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:11 PM): Better you than me!! She’s obsessed with me. I know it’s mean, but I sometimes try to avoid making eye contact with her when they’re visiting so she won’t come over and smother me.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:12 PM): I don’t really think she likes me (big surprise, seeing as who her mother is…). I think she likes to talk to me, but she’s weird sometimes. There’s no telling what Melanie’s said to her.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:12 PM): She probably just gets jealous over you and Gus. </p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:12 PM): Why the hell would she get jealous? She’s got Mikey.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:13 PM): Yeah, but she doesn’t understand that Gus isn’t her biological brother. She only just turned five. She probably thinks you’re her dad, too. </p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:13 PM): Kids are weird.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:13 PM): JR is a bit weird. Gus is great, though. And I’m not just saying that cause he’s your son…… </p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:13 PM): Jenny Rebecca’s father is Michael and her mother is Melanie. When you breed a bitchy pit bull and an over excitable comic book geek, the results can never be good.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:14 PM): That’s true… ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:14 PM): They need to get JR into the arts….acting or singing or dancing or something. I know she’s only 5, but I can totally see her growing up a theatre kid.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:15 PM): How gay are you again? ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:15 PM): ;-) Oh come on. You can see it too. All she does is dress up as princesses and dance around and sing….. </p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:15 PM): Please don’t go all Emmett on me.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:15 PM): If it’s any consolation, the only Broadway plays I’ve ever seen are Rent and The Lion King.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:16 PM): I’m hoping you saw the latter when you were a child.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:16 PM): Maybe, maybe not. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:16 PM): Dear God.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:16 PM): :-D</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:16 PM): OOH! I almost forgot (this is random but I just thought of it): What are you doing this weekend??</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:16 PM): It depends on what you’re about to ask me…</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:17 PM): ok. Well, I called Mom during my lunch break because I haven’t talked to her in a while, and she wants us to go down there this weekend.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:17 PM): You mean she wants you to go down there this weekend. I’m not having a repeat of last time.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:17 PM): Stop being an ass. What was so bad about it???</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:17 PM): 1) I'd rather eat my toenails than hang out in Harrisburg. 2) It’s a little more than awkward hanging around dear old Tucker, who is younger than me. 3) The sleeping situation, plain and simple.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:17 PM): It’s only the weekend. You’ll survive. And don’t say a fucking WORD about not liking Tucker. I’M the one that has him as an ALMOST-stepfather, not you. He thankfully doesn’t hang around much when I’m there (he knows better), though, so we’ll be ok. </p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:18 PM): But I agree about the sleeping situation. We can sleep in the room Molly uses when she’s there. It’s a safe distance from Mom and Tucker’s room. *throws up*</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:18 PM): What’re you going to do when he asks your mom to marry him? You know he will one day.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:18 PM): Won’t Molly be there? She stays there during summer, right? Or is she still in school?</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:19 PM): And I can honestly say that I’ve never been so grossed out in my life as I was that night. You need to remind your mommy that when you have guests sleeping (read: trying to quietly fuck) in the adjacent bedroom, you DO NOT have active sex with your boy toy.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:21 PM): a) They’re not getting married. Mom told me they’ve talked it over and have decided not to. Hopefully they won’t change their minds. b) Molly gets out of school for the summer Friday, but she’s going to the beach with her friends all next week and won’t move in with Mom till that weekend. c) DO NOT REMIND ME. EEW EEW EEW EEW!!!! I’ve never lost an erection so fast in my life. I was biting my pillow to keep from moaning in pleasure one second, and the next I was gagging. I DO NOT want to hear my mother making sex sounds. That’s DISGUSTING!!!! </p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:22 PM): a) Good for them. b) So your baby sister will be a senior in the fall, right? c) I believe the words used were, “Yes, Tuck!” ;-) </p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:23 PM): a) Good for THEM… b) Yeah, she'll be a senior. Fuck, she's getting so old!! We need to hang out or something...I know it's lame, but we don't really see that much of each other anymore...she's living with Dad so I can't go see her, and I'm using the car she usually drives so she can't come see me... c) Not funny. NOT FUNNY. ;wkljae;f</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:23 PM): You need to give your mommy's car back to your lovely little sister. Do you want to go vehicle shopping this weekend?</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:23 PM): It's fucking hilarious. And disgusting.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:24 PM): If you think I'm letting you buy me a car, you've got another thing coming. </p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:24 PM): If you're so set on being "independent," think of the vehicle as mine. You'll just drive it.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:25 PM): That's ridiculous. I would feel so fucking bad driving the thing.....I'll just keep the station wagon till I can find something else.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:26 PM): Justin, there's nothing ridiculous about it. I've been making plans to invest in another vehicle for the past few months. We need a larger one, like an SUV. I'll own it, but you'll be the driver as long as you promise not to wreck the fucking thing.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:26 PM): Brian.....</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:27 PM): What? Nothing you say can stop me from buying the SUV. And I'll find some way to get rid of that disgusting "thing" probably sitting in the car garage right now. You should be ashamed for driving it. </p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:27 PM): You better not do anything with the car!!! Molly would be PISSED! So would mom for that matter. I'll beat you up if you try to take it somewhere. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:28 PM): I won't, I won't. And as for the second thing, you're small as hell. I could take you blindfolded. </p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:28 PM): Small? Where have YOU been looking???!?!?!</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:28 PM): I meant your height/weight, Oompa Loompa. </p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:28 PM): Asshole. I'm not that short, you know...</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:28 PM): 5'8" is short. That's not even exceptionally tall for a girl.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:29 PM): I may be small in height, but I'm big in inches. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:29 PM): I'm bigger.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:29 PM): I'm wider.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:29 PM): Not by that much.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:29 PM): By a lot.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:29 PM): Fuck you.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:29 PM): ;-) </p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:30 PM): Speaking of dicks, what are the chances you'd go to the drugstore and pick up some condoms? We're running low and you don't have anything better to do. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:30 PM): Say "please."</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:30 PM): Please.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:30 PM): ok. </p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:34 PM): Hm. It has said "JTaylor is typing..." for a very long time. </p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:35 PM): Nvm.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:35 PM): What?</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:35 PM): Nothing. I'm not in the mood to argue.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:35 PM): Out with it. </p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:35 PM): Don't get pissed.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:37 PM): I was just going to ask if maybe it would be okay if I DIDN'T buy condoms..... I mean, we were both tested when we had our doctor's appointments and we're negative.....and unless you've been partaking in extracurricular activities that I don't know about, we've been pretty much monogamous for a while....</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:37 PM): No.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:37 PM): ugh.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:37 PM): Not now. I'm trying, Justin, so you have nothing to worry about in that area, but I don't think we're ready yet.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:38 PM): You don't think we're READY??? I think we're WAAAAY ready. Most people that have been together as long as we have are married with two kids.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:38 PM): The heteros, maybe.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:38 PM): So? I don't understand how you can say we're "not ready." How much more ready can we get?</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:38 PM): I didn't mean it that way. I'm saying we're not ready as far as I'm concerned. I haven't been with anyone else in any sense in almost four months, but... Let's just wait, okay? When Babylon sells, we'll talk.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:39 PM): Sometimes you make me really angry. I'm not asking you to donate a kidney. I'm ASKING that you allow us to make love without barriers. At first, condoms didn't bother me that much, but now that I've been in love with you for going on nine years (holy shit!!), I've really started to hate them. There's nothing I want more than to feel you in every way possible. I don't mean that in an entirely sexual way, either. I know it'll feel AMAZING, but, excuse my crassness, being able to cum in each other is the ultimate closeness.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:39 PM): I know, Justin. Don't be pissed off and don't think I don't want it too, okay? Just wait until Babylon sells. I will promise you (and you know I don't make promises I can't keep) that we'll do it then.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:40 PM): You're confusing. And annoying. What's so big about Babylon selling?? What if it NEVER sells? One night I'm just gonna pull your condom off and before you can stop me, I'll sit on your dick.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:40 PM): And don't think I didn't notice what we almost did the other night...I'm very observant in bed....even when my eyes are glazed over with lust.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:40 PM): Don't make me sound like a fucking woman. I've told you before: Once Babylon is sold, I want to be done for good. Okay? That doesn't mean I'm not already done. It just means that the deal will be sealed and we can kick it up a notch.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:41 PM): And it'll sell. If it somehow doesn't, I'll fuck you raw the Christmas after next anyway.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:41 PM): What did we "almost do?"</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:41 PM): You mean, after Babylon sells you'll be an official "grown up." Your playground will be gone and the next stage of your life will begin..... Our lives are liking a fucking TV show. I swear.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:42 PM): And I'm really excited now!! Hopefully it'll sell sooner, though. The Christmas after next is a year and a half away! How will my little heart be able to take the anticipation?? ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:42 PM): You remember. Don't even pretend you don't. We were lying in bed after I was helping you sketch out some ideas for one of your campaigns and we just kinda...almost had sex without a condom...</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:42 PM): What the hell are you talking about? I must've been drugged up.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:43 PM): .....stop being this way. We started kissing and eventually "got busy" minus the intercourse...then you turned me around so my back was against your chest and started pushing into me bare....</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:43 PM): I wasn't actually going to do it, you know. I was just feeling it out for a second.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:43 PM): And right as you were about to poke inside, you pulled away and put on a condom. I wanted to punch something. That was painful, you know.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:44 PM): ?</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:44 PM): because I just wanted it so bad.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:44 PM): Cut the drama. </p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:44 PM): *eye roll* When we finally do it, you DO realize that the occasion will require a bit of romance... ;-)</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:44 PM): Gag. I'll just fuck you against the wall and call it a night.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:44 PM): Yeah right. I'm on to you, Brian Kinney. You can't fool me with your "I hate romance" speech. I see right through you.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:45 PM): It's pointless for me to say anything, because I know you'll just call me a liar. So I won't.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:45 PM): I take that as a "Justin, you're so right! You're a genius! You know everything about me!!" ;-)</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:45 PM): Fuck you.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:45 PM): :-*</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:47 PM): So are you going to get to the condoms? Or should I?</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:47 PM): I'll get them. I need to pick up some other stuff as well. Need/want anything special?</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:47 PM): Buy me a pack of gum. Orbit Cinnamint. I'm almost out.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:47 PM): ok. When will you be home?</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:47 PM): Around 7:30ish. What're our dinner plans?</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:47 PM): I was planning on making massive grilled chicken salads with baked potatoes on the side if that's cool with you.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:48 PM): Sounds good.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:48 PM): Good. So I'll see you soon?</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:49 PM): Yep. Be safe on the way to and from the store. </p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:49 PM): I will. :-) And YOU be safe on the way home.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:49 PM): I promise, Mommy. Later. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:49 PM): Later. :-*******</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:50 PM): Shit. My lips are going to be bruised after that one. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:50 PM): If there was a smiley for fucking, I'd put it up now.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:50 PM): Hm. They should make one.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:51 PM): Definitely.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:51 PM): Alright...</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:51 PM): Later.</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:51 PM): Bye.</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:51 PM): *hard kiss*</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:51 PM): *lick*</p><p>JTaylor (June 1, 2009 5:51 PM): *orgasm*</p><p>BKinney (June 1, 2009 5:52 PM): :-***</p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>Part 18 </p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:02 PM): Brian. Come home now, please.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:02 PM): I feel like I haven't been alone with you in forever.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:02 PM): I miss you.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:02 PM): And I'm seriously forgetting what you look like. Really.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:03 PM): At least what you look like naked. But your face is getting a little foggy too.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:03 PM): Whyyyyyy did Gus and JR insist on camping out in our floor??? WTFFF???</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:03 PM): Are you there?? You don't have an away message up....</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:04 PM): Jesus. Justin Taylor, you are nuts. </p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:04 PM): ;-)</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:05 PM): You know how much I hate chat speak, but "WWTTFFFFF?!?!?!" is right. One night was fine. I'll even go so far as to say it was, go ahead and kill me, "cute" for them to play the whole sleeping bags, flashlights thing on our bedroom floor. But EVERY. FUCKING. NIGHT?! Gus has a perfectly amazing bedroom that he didn't even sleep in? I told them 'no' after the first night, but they wouldn't even listen! And fucking Melanie was making me feel like a horrible father for giving them shit about it...</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:05 PM): And I guess I miss you too. Even though I've slept next to your snoring ass all week.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:05 PM): Melanie's a bitch, I'm not gonna lie.. I love her and all--she's family--but she's very "unnecessary" when it comes to things she says to you. I was making breakfast while you two had that argument about the kids and caught most of it. It's TOTALLY out of line for her to stay in SOMEONE ELSE'S HOUSE and yell at the OWNER for asking that she make the kids sleep in their own room. You didn't say it in a mean way! You were just like, "Hey, can you keep the kids in Gus's room tonight??" </p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:06 PM): And it was totally reasonable. After two nights of having to sleep like we aren't romantically involved (we had to wear PAJAMAS....), what's so wrong with you asking for a little privacy? And for her to tell you that you "should be happy to have your child with you because you never see him" and all that shit is just crap. You've been spending so much time with him I've barely seen you. And it wasn't just Gus, either!!! JR was sleeping in there too! Mel could've AT LEAST kept her daughter in Gus's room or in the guest room with her and Linds. Gus would've been a perfect, sleeping angel if JR wasn't there making him giggle and all that.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:06 PM): And I don't snore. (do I?????)</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:06 PM): Finally, you see the light. Melanie's always been a bitch. And Lindsay listens to every fucking word she says. She didn't used to be that way as much. I don't know what the hell's happened with them. It's as if Melanie's opinion overrides everything. I think she's so focused on being an ass that she doesn't even stop to think about what's actually good for other people.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:07 PM): You usually don't snore that much - just wheeze a little - but last night you sounded like a pig. A fat one. With babies.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:07 PM): Don't make it out like I'm saying I hate Melanie. I LOVE her. She's always been good to me. But I'm just saying that she acts very irrationally toward you sometimes. I think she's jealous.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:07 PM): I was just tired last night, honestly...... If we were alone, we probably wouldn't have fucked anyway cause I would've passed out.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:07 PM): Is everyone jealous? That was your excuse for JR's weirdness. </p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:08 PM): yeah. It's kinda the same thing. You're Gus's biological father and it's like Mel's always trying to prove how you SHOULDN'T be or whatever. Even though you're SO good with him.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:08 PM): She can go fuck herself. Next time, I say we fly up to Canada, get Gus, and fly him back here. Or hang out in Canada (in a hotel) for a week or so. Or invite LINDSAY and GUS down... Maybe even Jenny Rebecca if she promises to leave her Girl Scout uniform at home. She was pretending to be lost in the woods and making Gus act like a lion last night. And what's up with Melanie not letting Mikey take JR for the night? I know she's more "aware" now, and gets homesick and all that shit, but Mel could've at least let him try. Don't think I'm being a "concerned friend," either. I just think it's ridiculous. </p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:09 PM): You know you can't invite everyone BUT Melanie..... I think that maybe next time we should find other lodging arrangements for them.. Gus will stay with us, of course, but I think it'd be best for our sanity if everyone else housed at Debbie's. Or is that assholic? I don't want to be a bitch about it, but something sure as hell isn't working.... I usually disagree with your rants about the Marcus-Petersons---simply because I KNOW you don't like Melanie, so a lot of what you say is a little biased (this is said with a kiss...)---but I'm completely with you here. It was great seeing everyone, but this hasn't been the greatest of weeks.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:09 PM): I SORT OF agree with you about the Mikey thing. However, I think you're making it sound worse than it was. JR apparently gets severely homesick and cries all the time when she's away from Mel and Linds. She's still not "daughterly" comfortable around Michael, and while staying the night with him and Ben was ok when she was 3, it's not as easy now. Melanie was just being a mom, and Michael understands that. He wasn't pissed off. I talked to him afterwards. </p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:09 PM): I agree to the one hundredth power. Gus can stay. The others will sleep at Deb's. It's not "assholic," but who cares if it is? Lindsay will understand. She knows her carpet muncher is a bitch. </p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:10 PM): I don't think I'm capable of living with women. </p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:10 PM): Michael was pissed off. You don't know him as well as I do. Believe me, he was pissed. I didn't have to have an in-depth, lesbianic conversation about "feelings" in order to pick up on that.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:10 PM): a) I'd still feel kinda bad about it.... I hope they won't be EXPECTING to stay with us... cause I don't think I could say "no." b) I think you are. I think you could live with someone like Daphne. I just don't think you're capable of living with lesbians. Dealing with pussy is one thing, but dealing with people with pussies who like OTHER people with pussies is too much. c) Hm... Should we expect to be accidentally hit by some of the lightening bolts he'll throw?</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:10 PM): a) I can say 'no.' b) I can assure you that I'm not. I grew up with two women, that didn't work out; I shared an apartment with Lindsay for a while in college and we ended up fucking twice - not good; I had three females in my house for four nights and almost went on a rampage. I'm telling you, I'm not capable. c) He'll get over it.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:11 PM): b) It was your fault you fucked Lindsay, you know.. Well, the first time you were drunk so I guess that was out of your hands, but you said the second time was sober. </p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:11 PM): Sometimes extreme horniness sees past gender. Yes, we were sober, but we were also spontaneous-orgasm-horny. I'll admit I wasn't too crazy about it, but Lindsay wanted to so I conceded. </p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:11 PM): Like I've said before.. I think Lindsay swings in the middle...</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:12 PM): I agree.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:16 PM): Do you wanna play online checkers with me??</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:16 PM): ...</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:16 PM): Is that a "no?"</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:16 PM): Justin, some people have to do a little thing called "work." </p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:16 PM): Sorry... just asking. *sticks out tongue like a brat* I'll just find some stranger to play with!!</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:17 PM): You're such a geek.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:17 PM): ;-)</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:19 PM): I forgot to ask... How'd the vehicle drive today? Good? You like it?</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:19 PM): If you're asking if I'm scared to death to drive it: yes..... I swear to god, if I so much as SCRATCH the thing, you can go ahead and kill me.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:19 PM): Don't worry about it, Justin. You're not going to scratch it. You better not, anyway.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:19 PM): ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:20 PM): It makes me so nervous!! I think I went like, 30 mph the whole way to work. And I almost had a fucking HEART ATTACK when JR started eating those gummy worms on the way back from picking it up yesterday.... </p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:20 PM): Like your nervousness will last... Give it two weeks and there'll be shit covering the back seat. Take a look at the clunker! You drove it for what, three months? It looks as if someone's been living in it.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:20 PM): But it wasn't DIRTY. I just had my jackets and returned art projects and some flip flops back there.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:21 PM): It looked like a bum had been camping out. You had some of the most random shit. Why the fuck did you have a crate of magazines? A scale? Some of your old kiddie swimming trophies? </p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:21 PM): It was all stuff for my art. The magazines have photos in them which can be used for many things. The scale and trophies were for my charcoal class. We were working with composition and needed some random objects.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:21 PM): Well, I trust you've cleaned it out. Are you going to return the car to Molly or are you keeping it (trashing it)?</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:21 PM): Molly is at mom's, remember? No fucking way am I going to take the car to dad's house. So I guess it'll stay here till Mom comes up next time. She'll probably have Tucker to drive it back with them to Harrisburg...Would you kill me if I drove it till then??</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:21 PM): Yes. I bought the SUV for you to use. You're going to use it.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:22 PM): Stop saying you bought the SUV for ME!! That thing was FUCKING EXPENSIVE! I refuse to claim it if that's what you're trying to make me do.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:22 PM): It is our SUV. I'll drive it some. However, since I have the 'vette, you can drive the new vehicle whenever you need to go somewhere. Suck it the fuck up and accept it as something you will drive.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:23 PM): It makes me feel like shit. do you realize I've NEVER bought my own car?? I've never personally owned a vehicle. I never really needed one....MOLLY officially owns the "clunker." She BOUGHT it from Mom (only for like, $1,000... but still) with money she'd saved over the years....And you've bought this fucking expensive SUV that's hot as hell and want me to drive it like it's MINE....sometimes I think I can't do anything for myself. I feel unproductive and worthless. It's like I'm just using up money and not making any of my own!! You pay for my education, my clothes, my food, the HOUSE I live in, health stuff, art supplies, random junk I want (DVDs, books, music/iPod), THE SUV.....and the only thing I can manage with the fucking camp salary is my everyday spending money (gas, lunch if I go out with Daph or somebody, movie tickets, shit from the drug store).....</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:23 PM): I wish I would've gotten a better summer job! fuck. I know we've had this conversation before, but you just don't get it...i KNOW you like buying shit for me. I KNOW you like seeing me happy and that you don't care about my expenses....but I almost hate that. Sometimes I wish you'd tell me you're not gonna pay for anything anymore and that i have to do it on my own...</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:24 PM): Listen to me:</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:25 PM): Don't worry about it. Okay? I mean that. And I'm not trying to get you to feel "good" about me doing shit for you. It's great that you want financial independence. You're a strong person. That's something I like about you. What I want you to do is let it all go until you graduate, and then you can start paying me back or doing whatever you need to do. I'm never allowing you to help pay for the vehicle, the house or your living/health expenses unless we've merged our bank accounts. If, when you've settled into your career, you'd like to pay for your "wants" (I cover your "needs." Sorry, I don't care how "shitty" it makes you feel. I've got it.), go ahead. We've already established that you'll be paying me back for your education. That's fine. </p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:25 PM): But stop talking about how you feel "useless." Unless you'd like to prostitute yourself for megabucks, there's no way that you can possibly pay for everything right now. You're a college student with a job at a summer camp. That's where I come in. I'm here to help you. I want to help. I think you're just feeling a bit "stuck," because you're twenty-six, yet living the financial life of a nineteen-year-old. You see Daphne out with a career, and you only have a summer job. This is your last year of this! Next summer, you'll be out looking for teaching jobs for real. You'll have your degree. You've already had a taste of "grown up career" time when you were in NY. It's not like you're still living at home and mooching off your parents.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:26 PM): I know, but I can't help but feel a little down about it. it's how I am...</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:26 PM): I know. Just wait it out, okay? You'll survive. </p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:26 PM): I'm working on some stuff right now that I'm going to submit to some galleries. I know I can't expect to make hundreds of thousands of dollars a year like you, but it'll help some.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:26 PM): You're going to be world famous one day, Mr. Taylor. </p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:26 PM): Yeah right.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:27 PM): And look at all you've got under your belt! You've already "done" New York. If you think you'll ever be turned down at a Pittsburgh gallery, you're nuts. All you have to do is, once again, get your art out there, and everything will fall into place. One day, people will be coming from all over to get a Justin Taylor Original.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:27 PM): By "under your belt," I meant "accomplishments," but hey... ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:27 PM): Stop being so optimistic. I know it's fake.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:27 PM): It's not fake and it's not "optimism." I just know. And anyway, are you aware of how much power I have? WE will get you "out there."</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:28 PM): I love you and all, but sometimes I wish you'd stop helping me so much.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:28 PM): That's what I do.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:29 PM): And that's what makes it frustrating!! I know I've always told you to "know when to ask for help," so I kinda feel like a hypocrite, but there are some things, such as my career, that I'd like to conquer on my own. I KNOW you could do wonders for me. You could have me world famous in a year's time, I'm sure, but I don't want to compromise myself. I have to do this.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:29 PM): I understand, and I'd never expect anything less from you, but I'm just letting you know that the offer's there.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:29 PM): Thank you. And if you ever need anything from ME, you know what to do...</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:29 PM): Noted.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:32 PM): w;elfk; I need to go paint or something.....My fingers are itching for my brushes...</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:32 PM): I think talking to you about how I'm worried about my financial future makes me wanna paint the hell out of something.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:33 PM): You artists are weird. You have spur-of-the-moment urges.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:33 PM): Mmhmm. But I never hear you complaining about SOME of my spur-of-the-moment urges......</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:34 PM): I'd never. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:35 PM): When are you coming home??? </p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:35 PM): I don't know. I need to meet with the production department in a bit.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:36 PM): Ok. Just call me when you're about to leave so i can go get a shower.... we have some work to do tonight. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:36 PM): Really?</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:36 PM): I believe you promised to help me remember what you look like naked.....?</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:36 PM): Ah. Yes. Of course. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:36 PM): Are we doing dinner?</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:37 PM): We're doing each other.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:37 PM): AFTERWARDS, horny boy. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:37 PM): Pick something up. or we can just make sandwiches or something tonight....I need to go to the grocery store.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:38 PM): Want me to pick up some gourmet sandwiches from the deli by Kinnetik?</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:38 PM): yes! Salami and roast beef, please.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:38 PM): Alright. I'll call you before I leave. Go chase your inspiration.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:38 PM): I love you.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:39 PM): Always. Later.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:39 PM): Wow. That was sweet! :-) Later.</p><p>BKinney (June 18, 2009 4:39 PM): Must you ruin everything? ;-) Bye.</p><p>JTaylor (June 18, 2009 4:39 PM): I must. :-D Byeeee!</p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>Part 19 </p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:06 PM): I hate Melanie.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:06 PM): holy shit! you NEVER start the conversation....this must be serious. what happened???</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:06 PM): I'm fuming.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:06 PM): I can tell, DQ. What's up??</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:07 PM): I called Lindsay about an hour ago to talk to Gus, and she started telling me about how Jenny Rebecca is starting kindergarten at a private Jewish school in the fall. She then went on to say that Mel also wants MY SON to switch from his little fancy shmancy, smart-boy school to the Jewish school.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:07 PM): What'd you say??</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:07 PM): It began with "No fucking" and ended with "way."</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:07 PM): and...??</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:09 PM): And Linds put the bitch herself on. I tried to be calm, if that's even possible, and told her how I feel about MY KID going to a religious school, and she basically told me it doesn't matter what I think because Gus isn't "mine." I proceeded to use every swear word in the book. I think I even made up some when I ran out. Where the fuck does she get off telling me MY SON doesn't belong to me? I'm the one that shot the load that made him, not HER. I swear to whatever's up there that if the lesbians send Gus to a Jewish school and he ends up being forced into religion, I'm going up to Canada and kidnapping him.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:09 PM): CALM DOWN!!! it's not THAT bad...</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:09 PM): Look: I have no problem with Gus being Jewish. I have no problem with Gus being Christian or Buddhist or Atheist or a fucking Scientologist. I just want religion to be something he explores and finds for himself if he feels like it. No fucking way is any kid of mine being "placed" into a faith. </p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:09 PM): Like you were.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:10 PM): Exactly. No way is Gus attending that school. NO FUCKING WAY.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:10 PM): Do they even teach religion there?? Or do they just teach in Hebrew???</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:10 PM): It's a Jewish school. They incorporate religious values into their curriculum. Some of the teachers are rabbis. I've already looked it up. </p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:10 PM): is it really THAT bad?? I mean, I get what you're saying and I very much agree, but if Gus doesn't like judaism, he won't follow it. Mel and Linds don't really "practice" any kind of religion at their house, do they?</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:11 PM): I don't want him being taught in a religious environment at all. I want him to go to a "regular" school and have a "normal" education. I want him to get smart, have lots of friends, kick ass at soccer, and if he ever has any curiosity in religion, I want him to do whatever the fuck he wants. He can grow up to become a rabbi for all I care, but it has to be his decision. Lindsay said he doesn't want to switch schools. He doesn't have to worry about that. I won't allow it.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:12 PM): And no, they don't necessarily follow a religion in the home (they visit Mel's family for Hanukkah and all that, but that doesn't really count), but still... Is it such a crime for me to not want my eight-year-old son to wear a yarmulke when he has no idea what he's doing? Is it such a crime for me to not want my eight-year-old son to start following a religion after being pushed into it by his pseudo-mother? Or is it just my anti-religion standpoint in the first place that makes me think this way? I'm getting way too many bad memories of being forced into Catholicism at his age. I knew, even then, that I would never push my future kid into religion. </p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:12 PM): What're you gonna do?!?</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:13 PM): And no, that's not a crime. I get you completely, and this is coming from someone who was raised in a more lenient religious home that hasn't made me push it away completely. If Gus were my son, I'd be pissed as well.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:13 PM): And on a side note, did you dream of one day having kids when you were 8?? Because that's adorable.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:13 PM): I called back to Canada a few minutes ago but Mel wouldn't talk to me. I told Lindsay that a) She better make it mother fucking clear to her #1 Muncher that Gus isn't going, b) My kid isn't going to be forced into religion, c) I want to talk (scream) to Melanie.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:14 PM): What, are you some religious kid now? </p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:14 PM): And maybe I did, but at that time, I didn't know I was a fag. I don't think I even knew what fags were - as a matter of fact, I know I didn't. I guess I just thought all men grew up to get married and have kids.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:14 PM): Should I be frightened by the fact that you ACTUALLY want to talk to Melanie??</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:15 PM): And NO. I am NOT a religious kid. I was just saying that I'm not as repulsed by it as you are.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:15 PM): As for the growing up to get married/have babies thing, I was the same way. I think all kids are. What are your opinions on that now?</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:15 PM): Just so you know, I have chosen to ignore your last question.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:15 PM): haha! ok....</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:15 PM): There's really nothing you can do if Melanie wants to send Gus to that school, you know. Your best bet is to pass the issue over to Lindsay and get her to fight it for you. I can imagine that Linds would be able to at least sympathize with you...</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:16 PM): I'll do something, even if that means flying up to fucking Canada and bringing my boy back to the Pitts. </p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:16 PM): I love how you are with Gus. :-) ...i know it may not help much, but do you think I could talk to her?? The lesbians love me. Maybe I could reason a little as opposed to yell like you do.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:16 PM): Stay out of this.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:16 PM): well shit. SORRY.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:17 PM): I don't mean it in any type of, to use your word, "assholic" way. I just don't want you to get involved. Maybe this won't end up being serious and Melanie will agree to my terms, but if it gets ugly, as in, there is bloodshed and gnashing of teeth, I don't want you involved. </p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:17 PM): wtf kinda dispute do you think this will be??</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:18 PM): Brian, I know I'm usually the one freaking out over everything, but I think today, YOU'RE being the major drama princess. Like I said before, I agree with you completely, but this will work out!! i have a feeling the whole conversation wasn't as "big" as you make it out to be.....did she just casually say that she's "THINKING" about sending Gus there too?? or was it like "GUS IS GOING TO THE MOTHER FUCKING JEWISH SCHOOL AND I'LL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD IF YOU TRY TO PROTEST!!!!!!"?</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:19 PM): This is how the conversation went, to the best of my knowledge:<br/>Me: Gus is not going to the Jewish School.<br/>Melanie: Brian, I don't want to hear any of your shit. JR is going to (insert name of school here... I don't remember) and Gus's school is across town. It'll be a lot easier if they go together.<br/>Me: Then send your little pride and joy to Gus's school.<br/>Melanie: I want her to go to Jewish School.<br/>Me: Well, I don't want my son to go.<br/>Melanie: You have no say in that matter, Brian. <br/>And on with the swearing. </p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:19 PM): And don't go taking their side. Fuck you for acting like it's no big deal. Stop calling me a "drama princess." Justin, you don't fucking understand, okay? You don't, so shut the hell up about it.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:20 PM): don't understand what??!?!? I understand perfectly. Stop making ME feel like shit for no reason! I didn't say ANYTHING that even sounded like I'm taking their side. I just said you're blowing this way out of proportion. Even the conversation you "transcribed" doesn't seem that horrible. I understand why you'd be upset, but it at least sounded somewhat civil.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:21 PM): Excuse me for acting completely lesbianic and out of character, but you don't understand because a) you don't have a kid, and b) you didn't grow up forced into religion and made to go to church. You don't understand that shit. If Gus has my genes in that area, he'll be naturally anti-religion, and will therefore grow up feeling as if he's held captive by it if he goes to the Jewish School. So just shut the fuck up. I don't want to deal with this shit with you.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:23 PM): stop being this way! what the hell?!?!?! are you on your period or something? Brian. Tell me what I said that made you so fucking pissed off. Better yet, find what I said, then before you say anything, go back and read your transcription of your conversation with Melanie. Don't tell me that sounds as bad as you're making everything out to be. I understand how annoyed you are! But you're ANNOYED, not ready to throw a punch. It seemed like you were thinking about fucking LEGAL action....it's not that big of a deal, ultimately. Talk to LINDSAY about it!!! fuck her for all I care. But I'm telling you, she's your key. Gus is HER biological son. No fucking way would Melanie be able to send Gus to the Jewish school if she stepped in. Is this even about the religious school anymore?!?!?! Something makes me think this is about something else entirely.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:24 PM): and I KNOW I don't have a kid, Brian. So shut the fuck up! But I do love Gus, and I hope that if the family thing never happens with us, one day I'll be able to kinda be a second daddy to your son. I'd like to be a second daddy to him regardless. </p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:24 PM): Please tell me what's wrong. The more I reread our conversation, the more I think this is about something else entirely. It's not like you to blow things out of proportion. That's MY job.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:25 PM): This is about fucking Melanie. She's a bitch that needs to be taken out of the picture. Gus is MY son, MY blood, not hers. I don't give a shit if he doesn't live with me and I don't see him very often - he's still MINE, and I'm the one that has the say in how he is raised. </p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:25 PM): And don't try to make me feel sorry for you, like you're some poor, childless woman. You're a gay man. Suck it up. But on another note, of course you can be a second father to Gus. You practically are.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:25 PM): Sometimes I think I really hate you. You're so fucking DENSE!!! Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?!?!? Why do you go off on a rant and somehow make ME the one at fault?? You just purposely try to hurt me so you can get the 1up. and it does hurt when you tell me things like you just said. You know what? YOU don't understand that. ok??</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:26 PM): Where the hell is this going? Can I sign off now? I need to call Canada again.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:26 PM): This is lame as hell.... Why are we fighting over this??? Look: I don't know what the fuck I said that pissed you off so badly, but whatever it was, I'm sorry. I'm sooooorry. I just wish you'd tell me what's really wrong. It's some insecurity you have.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:26 PM): and stop telling me to suck it up. maybe you have everything you want, but I don't. So fuck this and fuck you.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:28 PM): ????????? Seriously. Where the hell is this going? What even gave you the inclination that I was actually pissed? So I told you to stay out of it... Big deal. I just don't want you involved for various reasons. Maybe I freaked out a little, I'll admit that, but, don't take this the wrong way Mr. Tender Heart, you don't understand. I wasn't trying to make some childish, "you have no biological children" jab. You just haven't had the experiences that I have, and you can't possibly get the full effect of the situation. I don't know how many times I have to repeat myself, but the issue is simply this: I DO NOT WANT GUS TO ATTEND A RELIGIOUS SCHOOL. He is my son. I may not have the rights, but I think I should have a say. Melanie told me I have no choice in the matter, basically implying that Gus is no longer "mine." I got pissed at that in particular. You acted like it was no big deal, I was annoyed. You began to rant as if I were murderously angry at you, though I wasn't, which actually made me pissed.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:29 PM): jesus h. christ. Thank you!!! Was it so hard to tell me that it was actually Melanie's implications that Gus isn't "yours" that made you so worked up?? Communication, Brian! Fuck! I thought we were past all this "Something's bothering me but if I let my partner know about it it'll make me somewhat vulnerable and 'human' so I'll just pretend it's another aspect completely that's making me so upset" shit.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:30 PM): I'm going to go.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:30 PM): No, you're not. We're past that as well.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:30 PM): I'll leave if I want.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:30 PM): fuck you. Brian. Forget our little uncivilized argument a few minutes ago and LET ME HELP YOU WORK THIS OUT. Pretend I'm giving you a hug and a kiss on the forehead right now. Let's talk this through. Rip down your badass wall for me....it's been a while since you've needed to. </p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:31 PM): Last night, while I was fucking you so hard you could barely breathe, did you happen to notice that it was a penis up your ass and not a strap-on?</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:31 PM): I noticed. Believe me...I did. ;-) But talk. Tell. Give me feelings.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:31 PM): You're annoying as hell, you know that? I don't know why I put up with you. Seriously. It's fucking torture to have a conversation with you because you keep spitting out shit about "feelings" and wanting all that "heart-to-heart" crap. </p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:31 PM): spill.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:31 PM): What do you want me to say?</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:32 PM): Start with... "The way I feel about this whole situation is..." Finish it. </p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:32 PM): I'm pissed. I've told you a million fucking times, Justin! This pisses me off. </p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:32 PM): wrong answer. Would you like ME to finish the sentence for you?!?!</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:32 PM): Be my guest, since apparently you are the only one that knows exactly how I'm "feeling." (sarcasm)</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:32 PM): You feel hurt.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:32 PM): No.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:35 PM): it's not the jewish school business that upsets you so much - maybe it is partly, but that's just because you don't want Gus FEELING forced into a religion...which he WON'T be, Brian...I think you know that as well as I do...Melanie was raised Jewish, but it's not like she goes to the synagogue or even TALKS about religion. GUS WILL NOT BE RAISED JEWISH. If he goes to a Jewish school, he'll LEARN Hebrew, he'll LEARN about the Jewish faith, but do you actually think Mel &amp; Linds will start teaching him the ways of a young Jewish boy? Please. Lindsay's a lapsed protestant, Melanie's almost as into religion as you are (she's only into Jewish TRADITION ie: bris). You have NOTHING to worry about. HOWEVER, I definitely think you have every right in this fucking world to protest the Jewish school. I don't think Gus should be moved out of the school he's in now for many reasons. tbc...</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:36 PM): and he definitely shouldn't be switched if he doesn't want to. That would go against his freedom of choice. THAT is what you bring up to Mel &amp; Linds - don't go getting yourself into all this shit, telling them you don't want your kid growing up into religion and that it's all bullshit, etc. Tell them you would RATHER that he not switch schools period, then bring up a) the fact that he doesn't want to, and b) that you want him to have a regular, non-religious education because of what you listed above (about the normalcy of it all).</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:36 PM): What the hell, Justin? Are you Mr. Dominant now or something? Stop telling me what I think. You don't know shit!</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:36 PM): All your comments will be ignored while I type all this out. ;-) And I'm always Mr. Dominant. Or did the night before last escape your mind? Need a refresher?? :-D</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:40 PM): The reason that you are upset (and don't tell me I'm wrong...Brian, I know you better than anyone in the world) is because of the "you have no choice in the matter" shit. Gus is YOURS. YOU, to quote you, "shot the load that helped make him." He's your flesh and blood. You're suddenly (or not so suddenly...you never talk about it so I'm not sure) very bothered by the fact that Gus is not your stereotypical, "see him all the time," "go to all his soccer games," "help him with science projects" child. You see him once a month if you're lucky, only get to talk to him on the phone, are emailed pictures from his important life moments, etc, and you don't like it so much. And when Melanie told you about how he doesn't belong to you, it made you sad, which of course, in Brian Kinney fashion, switched very quickly to seething anger. </p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:41 PM): DON'T FIGHT ME ABOUT THIS. I know it's true that you're upset. I understand...and I don't have to be his biological father to "get it."</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:47 PM): Are you there? You're not on idle and yet you're not typing.... that either means a) You're sitting there too pissed to say anything to me, or b) I hit the nail on the head and you don't know how to react. Want me to call you?</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:47 PM): unless you tell me otherwise, i'm going to assume "b" is correct. Sometimes I think we know each other far too well. Come on, say something....I promise there's no one else reading if for some reason you wanna actually TALK about this. Your secret's safe with me.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:47 PM): and don't pull the "pissed off" shit if you DO say something, ok? Because then I'll just get pissed off too and it'll turn into another fight...which we don't need.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:47 PM): What am I supposed to say? If you want me to give you any type of comment other than one that is ridiculously biting and sarcastic, I'm sorry to disappoint you.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:47 PM): You can tell me if I'm right... and I don't wanna know just for personal satisfacation. I'm concernted.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:47 PM): Jesus Christ, learn to spell, boy.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:48 PM): I was just typing fast. Rarely do I ever make spelling errors...I'm smart as hell...or did you forget? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:48 PM): And yet, you cannot go an entire IM session without slipping into awful typing skills, ie: lack of caps, excessive punctuation... </p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:48 PM): I'll type correctly for the rest of the session, just to prove I can. NOW, will you please stop getting me off track and follow through with what I requested? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:48 PM): Demanding fucker.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:48 PM): You know it.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:48 PM): Well?</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:49 PM): You may be partially correct, but definitely not to such extremes. It's not like I sit around and cry about it, which you're basically implying by saying I'm "sad" and "upset."</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:49 PM): I'm "bothered," maybe. Possibly. I might even sometimes wish that the lesbians were still living in Pitts so I could make daily drop-ins and annoy the hell out of Melanie. But that's all, okay? I'm not tearing up here, I'm not sitting in the bathtub at night listening to emo music threatening to slit my wrists. I would rather be able to see my son whenever I wanted, which oddly enough is increasingly frequent on the list of things I'd like to do any given day, but am I depressed/distraught/horrified by it? NO. It is what it is and I can't change anything.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:49 PM): Thank you. Now that's established, we can talk it out.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:49 PM): What the fuck, Sunshine?! Have you been reading how-to books again? "Talking to Your Partner For Dummies?" I'm not "talking it out" with you. I'm not talking about my feelings any more than that. I hope the lesbian inside of you is satisfied. However, if you would like to help me think of something to (yell) say to Melanie, be my guest. I'm calling up there again when I get home.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:50 PM): Let me talk to her.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:50 PM): NO.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:50 PM): Why not? I told you, the lesbians love me. I'm talking MAJOR love. They'd adopt me.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:51 PM): Did I not tell you to STAY OUT OF IT?</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:51 PM): Since when does that matter?! And why do I have to stay out of it???? You said yourself that I could consider myself Gus's second daddy. That means he's my son too which means this is MY BUSINESS as well...</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:51 PM): All I'll say is that sometimes it's good to have one closely related person on good terms with your enemies at all times. That's you. </p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:52 PM): you are just using me, aren't you???!?!? ;-) ;-) but really, I understand what you mean.... If Melanie AND Lindsay suddenly get "murderously angry" (your words) with you, that may equal less Gus, so you need to keep me on good terms with them to help you out. Whatever....! But REALLY really, I honestly think I should talk to them. It'll be fine, I promise. If not, I'll personally help you kidnap Gus and we can all three move to Hawaii.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:52 PM): Stop making light of the situation. And what happened to you typing correctly? Like I said, it can't be done.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:52 PM): I'm picking up the phone.....I've got Melanie's cell number saved in my contacts....</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:52 PM): Justin Fucking Taylor. I'll kill you!</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:53 PM): :-D I think my middle name needs to be changed to that for real.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:53 PM): DO NOT CALL THEM. That's my job. Stay the fuck out!</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:53 PM): I'm not, I'm not... But will you please come home and we can talk it out IN PERSON? THEN I'll sit by the phone while you call and queen out to Mel. I'll even keep a mini whiteboard with dry erase markers nearby to write you messages on...</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:53 PM): Jesus Christ. I'm not getting out of this am I? </p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:54 PM): What do you think??</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:54 PM): I'm doing this on my own. No talking required. I'm a big boy, Justin. *eye roll*</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:55 PM): Prior talking IS required. Because you're not gonna call up to Canada with the intentions of yelling Melanie's ear off about how Gus is "NOT GOING TO A FUCKING RELIGIOUS SCHOOL!!!" You're going to have the mindset that YOU are Gus's biological father and you need to calmly, rationally, speak to LINDSAY about how you think you should have the right to refuse to allow him to switch schools. Then YOU and LINDSAY can discuss it with Melanie. And if all else fails, I'll talk to her.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:55 PM): Are you doing anything this weekend?</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:55 PM): don't think so.... why??</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:56 PM): We may possibly be making a trip to Canada if Melanie doesn't comply. </p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:56 PM): ... Whatever it takes, I guess.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:56 PM): Whatever it takes.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:57 PM): So when are you coming home? Food? Yes? No?</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:57 PM): In a few minutes. Yes to food. But not until later. My head is spinning and I can't concentrate enough to do fucking anything right now.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:57 PM): Spaghetti, chicken alfredo or shrimp pasta? Or chicken marinara, shrimp marinara, chicken pasta, shrimp alfredo or regular alfredo? </p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:58 PM): Let me guess: We only have noodles, chicken, marinara sauce, alfredo sauce and shrimp.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:58 PM): Unless you'd like Hot Pockets or popsicles for dinner. I need to order some stuff for delivery or go grocery shopping tomorrow.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:58 PM): Okay. Just cook what you want. Preferably from the first list. I'll see you soon.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:58 PM): Be careful. Don't wreck the 'vette in a rage.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:58 PM): I'll try not to.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:59 PM): Just listen to angry music very loudly and swear at everyone you pass on the road. No speeding, no reckless driving.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:59 PM): Yes, Mommy.</p><p>JTaylor (July 1, 2009 4:59 PM): ;-) Later. I love you.</p><p>BKinney (July 1, 2009 4:59 PM): Mmhm. Later.</p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>Part 20 </p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 9:07 AM): Justin Taylor. I know you're still in Dreamland, but I signed on this morning and figured I'd message you here rather than call. You're much more likely to get your scantily clad ass out of bed and go straight to the computer than straight to the answering machine. And judging by the fact that you've been on idle for 8 hours and 17 minutes, I gather that you forgot to sign off last night. That's understandable, though, because I literally dragged you out of the computer chair and into the bed.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 9:07 AM): But anyway, I need you to do a few things for me, since you are out of work for the week and have nothing to do, lucky bastard. </p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 9:08 AM): #1: FIND MY FUCKING CELL PHONE. Have you seen it? I searched for it this morning before work and it's nowhere to be found. I even called it on the house phone to see if I could hear its ring, but alas, nothing. I believe it's on silent, anyway. So find it for me. Please. The last time I used it was last night to call and make dinner reservations at that French place, but it's not in the car. I checked both vehicles.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 9:09 AM): #2: Keep your cell phone with you at all times. Lindsay called Kinnetik about three minutes ago and said their flight has been delayed and the departure time keeps changing, so she doesn't know what time her and Gus will arrive. I hope you don't mind, but I volunteered you to pick them up because I will be in and out of meetings all day. She said she'd call your cell with their arrival time right before she's about to board. Drive my child and his mother safely. And while you're at it, keep yourself safe. Yes, I'm a lesbian. But it's early, I was up most of the night fucking you into various states of oblivion and the coffee machine's on the fritz. </p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 9:10 AM): #3: Before you pick up Gus and Lindsay, clean the house. Or straighten it, at least. Throw the couch blanket in the washing machine because there are so many bodily fluids on it a chick could get pregnant from sitting it in her lap. Change our sheets, clean up our discarded clothing from last night... I honestly don't mean to make a slave of you (that kind, anyway), but Nita doesn't come until Thursday, and we weren't prepared for this last minute visit. </p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 9:11 AM): If you need anything, call my direct line at Kinnetik, and if it's very important and I'm not answering, call the regular land line and Cynthia will come get me if I'm in a meeting.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 9:11 AM): Stop by McDonald's (Jesus Christ, what am I saying?) on the way home from the airport and get my kid a Happy Meal if he's hungry. Do they still make those? Do kids still eat them? </p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 9:11 AM): If you need any extra money, I have a few fifties in the shoe box on the top shelf of my closet.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 9:12 AM): I know I'm forgetting something, but I need to go. If I don't talk to you anytime soon, I'll be home around three or four. I'll try to get off early. Later.</p><p>******</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 9:41 AM): wow! Wasn't expecting this.... It's a good thing I got up soon enough....</p><p>Automatic response from BKinney (July 7, 2009 9:41 AM): Meeting.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 9:43 AM): #1: Shit. I'll look around. Do you remember taking it out of your pocket or anything last night when we got home?? #2: Cell's on and beside me at all times. #3: Aye, aye. I probably need to empty the trash cans too.... if someone were to walk into our house right now, they'd think we were slobbish sex fiends. But last night was hot and I don't care how much stuff I have to pick up and wash... Fucking all over is never a bad thing.</p><p>******</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:33 AM): Thank you.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:33 AM): Hey! No problem... Lindsay just called. She said arrival time is 11:59 AM, so I will head to the airport in a bit.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:33 AM): Got everything done? FUCK, I'm so stressed I could throw myself in front of a moving vehicle. </p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:33 AM): Please don't. I'll miss you.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:34 AM): And yeah. Everything is picked up and arranged. BUT your phone's still missing.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:34 AM): Where the hell is it? Did you look everywhere?</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:34 AM): I looked in every place I could think of. Retrace your steps in your head.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:35 AM): I used it in the 'vette right before we left to go into "town," but it's not in the vehicle. I basically stripped the fucking thing. I don't remember seeing it at all after that. We went to the restaurant; took a walk around the park; went home; I called Mikey on the house phone; fucked you in the living room, kitchen, on the stairs and in bed; worked on some shit for work in the office; fucked you once more in bed; went to sleep. </p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:35 AM): Oh no! What if it fell out of your pocket while we were at the park or something?? You were acting like a dumbass so it probably did.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:36 AM): Anything to kill the looming mood of romance. Gag me with the proverbial spoon. </p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:37 AM): Like that was romantic at all....I had accidentally stuck my hand in bird shit and used the grass to wipe it off...then you pushed me down and we sat together. It was like some loserfest. I didn't even feel the swelling heart and strong urge to kiss you and then ride off into the sunset. Then you had to be all annoying, attacking me and whatnot. You deserved to lose your phone. </p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:37 AM): Fuck you. I was just messing around. Forgive me. I'll neeeeever do it again.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:37 AM): I know, I know. I'm mostly kidding. </p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:37 AM): So, you think my phone's lying in the grass at the park? Fuck this shit. I need drugs.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:37 AM): hahaha. It's PROBABLY there. We basically had sex on the ground so I'm sure it fell out. I'd go look for it but I've got other stuff to do.... </p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:38 AM): I know. I'll go by on the way home. But I bet won't even be there. Some bum's probably reading through my text messages and jerking off to them. Or calling all his pals in fucking Egypt or something. Excuse me while I vomit.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:38 AM): We were not having sex. If we were, one of us would've had an orgasm. And we would've been at least partially naked.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:38 AM): Call Verizon and see if anyone's using it! Want me to?</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:38 AM): You were humping me like a raving maniac. I know you were joking and just trying to piss me off but still.....I probably could've had an orgasm if you would've moved a little more to the right and stopped acting like a mad dog. That wasn't funny.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:39 AM): I'll do it. I've got some time.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:39 AM): No. It wasn't funny at all. You just almost had an aneurism from laughing so hard.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:39 AM): ok.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:40 AM): and I couldn't help it! Anybody that knows you would be pissing themselves with laughter if they saw. Imagine Brian Kinney humping some poor (yet devastatingly attractive) blonde guy into the grass. it was odd.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:40 AM): I forgot. I'm not allowed to screw around in front of you. It may alter your perception of me.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:40 AM): Who said that?? I didn't say that. You're just bizarre sometimes.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:40 AM): Like how?</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:40 AM): Like....I don't know. I'm just not used to it.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:41 AM): ?</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:42 AM): Imagine if, for 8 years, I was a closed up asshole...and then after we began considering ourselves "real" (by that I mean 'in it for always'), I started letting little pieces of my personality slip that I'd kept secret for so long. It's not a bad thing at all, so don't think I'm feeling anything negative. It's very good, actually. I just think it's funny. Like you singing in the shower. That NEVER happened before our little "reunion." You'd just as soon kill yourself as let me catch you doing anything "human."</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:42 AM): I DO NOT SING IN THE SHOWER. That's you, Sunshine.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:42 AM): Whatever you say.....I know I sing in the shower sometimes. I'm not denying it...but you do too. Does a certain sing-along to "I Fought the Law" ring a bell??</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:42 AM): Fuck you.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:42 AM): ;-) You get what I'm saying, right?? I'm so blissfully HAPPY that you're finally getting comfortable enough around me to "let go" a little....I'm just not used to it. It's amusing.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:42 AM): Whereas you, my friend, are the 'let go' that keeps 'letting go.'</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:43 AM): sorry?? Bad thing?</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:43 AM): Not at all. I'm just saying that you're an open book around me and for the most part, always have been. However, I do fear that one day you'll 'let go' so much that you'll just walk around naked and unshowered with nasty hair and bad breath.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:44 AM): Gross! I don't have a problem walking around naked, and neither do you for that matter, but a shower is a daily necessity for me. So is brushing my teeth. But let me know if i bother you in any way, ok?? </p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:44 AM): You don't bother me too much. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:44 AM): good.....</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:47 AM): So how did Lindsay sound? Okay?</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:47 AM): She was fine.... was she close with her grandmother??</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:47 AM): How the hell do I know? </p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:47 AM): shit. I don't know. Just asking....</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:47 AM): But she seemed ok. Do you think I'll need to drive her to her parents' house?</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:48 AM): The funeral's Thursday, so she has the entirety of Wednesday to do whatever the fuck she regretfully has to do with the WASPs. </p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:48 AM): k. So why aren't Mel and JR coming??</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:48 AM): Why would I give a shit?</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:48 AM): Brian....</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:48 AM): After last weekend, I don't give a fuck about Melanie. Not that I did before, of course.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:49 AM): it wasn't that bad!! She relented and everything was fine. You listened to what I said, talked to Lindsay and both of you sat down with Mel and worked things out... No Jewish school for Gus.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:50 AM): But the issue still remains. Melanie thinks she is, or should be, more of a parent to Gus than me. And that's fucked, my friend. I don't care that we were victorious Saturday. I knew we would be. It's the residual bullshit that's pissing me off.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:50 AM): Excuse me while I laugh so hard I can't breathe....i wish I would've saved our conversation from last week. And MELANIE IS JEALOUS. JEALOUS. You don't hate her. She's family. </p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:50 AM): Stop trying to be such a good guy. You're pissed too.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:51 AM): I WAS pissed, but I got over it....Melanie can't take Gus away from you. If that's what you're worried about, don't be.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:51 AM): I know that. I'm not worried. I'm pissed off, Justin.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:51 AM): I know you are. I believe you.... but there's no reason to be! there's no reason to hate her, anyway. If you were in her position, you'd feel the same way. She loves Gus like a biological son, but he's NOT her biological son. You love Gus and Lindsay loves Gus and Melanie probably feels like she's less of a parent....</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:51 AM): Which she is...</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:33 AM): No, she's not. That's not fair to her to say that and you know it. Her and Lindsay made plans to have Gus. He may not be her biological child, but he's still her son. Please just understand....</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:52 AM): Why are you telling me this? You act like I don't know.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:53 AM): I know that you know. I'm just stating the facts so your head will clear.... You love Melanie and I know you've done a lot in the past to assure that she has parental rights...and even through all that, it's totally understandable that you'd want him 100% now. Gus is a great kid. You love him and he loves you. Brian, you have yourself a win-win deal. You can't lose him. As he gets older, he'll wanna know more and more about you and he'll wanna spend more and more time with you... You're his father. NOTHING can change that....</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:53 AM): Thank you, Television Personality. </p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:53 AM): ;-)</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:53 AM): Go pick up Lindsay and Gus. I'm sick of talking about all this shit. My head hurts and all I want are drugs and sleep. </p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:53 AM): Wait a sec.... Brian, please calm yourself....please don't be destructive. You need a good couple of days with your son without distractions, and you're gonna have that as soon as you get home. I love you and I want you to feel good. Ok?</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:54 AM): ...</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:54 AM): ...</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:54 AM): So how about you and Gus go out for dinner tonight? Just the two of you. Lindsay and I can go hang out at Deb's...she's already left a message inviting us over.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:55 AM): You want me to have bonding time with my son? Christ. Soon I'll be reading the sports section of the paper at the kitchen table every morning while you cook me breakfast. </p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:55 AM): shut up. You'll have fun. Take him somewhere relatively child-friendly (the LongHorn Steakhouse in "town" has a kid's menu), maybe go for ice cream and just hang out with him. </p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:56 AM): I don't know about LongHorn Steakhouse (what's up with you and steakhouses?), but I may take him out. I'd kind of like to get to know him a little better. He's turned out pretty well, hasn't he?</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:56 AM): He has.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:56 AM): He takes after me, of course. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:56 AM): In looks and athleticism, but I think he has Lindsay's personality. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:56 AM): That's because I haven't trained him yet. He needs to take lessons from the master. Part one will start tonight at dinner.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:57 AM): hahaha! The lesbians will hate you when he returns to Canada with an attitude. </p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:57 AM): Good.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:57 AM): :-D </p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:57 AM): Well, I need to go....</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:57 AM): You do.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:58 AM): I'll see you soon, ok? Take care, be safe, don't do anything stupid, take some ibuprofen for your head and be nice to your employees. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:58 AM): Whatever. Don't drive like a fucking maniac. </p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:58 AM): I won't. Don't worry....</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:58 AM): I suppose I trust you with my son's life. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:58 AM): :-*</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:59 AM): Bye.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:59 AM): I love you.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:59 AM): Yeah, yeah.</p><p>JTaylor (July 7, 2009 10:59 AM): :-*** Later.</p><p>BKinney (July 7, 2009 10:59 AM): Later.</p><p>BKinney has signed off </p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>Part 21 </p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:03 PM): Tell Ansel thank you!!</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:03 PM): Hello to you, too.</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:03 PM): Hey Brian. Tell Ansel I said "thank you, thank you!" for the canvases!! </p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:03 PM): I refuse. Send him an email. Leave me out of fraternizing with the workers. </p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:03 PM): Forgive me for thinking you have an ounce of kindness in your body. It was totally nice for him to give me some of his unused canvases, even though the reason sucks. What's his email??</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:04 PM): Ansel had it coming. I told you when we were talking about this earlier that his wife has eyes like a fucking hawk. You should see her at company events. NO WAY did he have a chance getting Gina past her.</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:04 PM): What company events? Like you'd ever have one. Did you mean evenT?? :-p And i know he had it coming, but it still sucks! What do you say to a person when he has just given you some unused canvases because he got kicked out and has nowhere to store them? What's his EMAAAAAIL?</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:04 PM): The same thing you say to a person when he has just given you a box of encyclopedias. awarren@kinnetik.com</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:04 PM): why the fuck did he give you encyclopedias?? hahahaha! That's the most random thing ever.</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:05 PM): I have no idea. I was checking in on the art department this morning and he came up and said, "I need to give you something," and went and got this big white box full of about 3,000 pounds of fucking hardcover encyclopedias. He said he figured he'd give them to me because I "have a son that may need them one day." You should've seen me. I don't think I said a word except for a mumbled "thanks." If even that. My eyes were huge.</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:05 PM): I just had a thought... What if he's planning on committing suicide???</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:05 PM): ?!</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:05 PM): He's a moody artist, just got caught having an affair, was kicked out and is now giving away canvases and encyclopedias and who knows what else. That's a sign...</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:05 PM): A sign that you're delusional. He and Gina are now "officially" together, so why the hell would he kill himself? His wife's pussy apparently wasn't doing anything for him, so he found one that did. And plus, Ansel is hardly a "moody artist." He studied art in college and draws pretty pictures. He's by no means your level of artsy. </p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:06 PM): Still. I think you should watch out for him. Make sure he doesn't take any type of cord/rope-like material into the bathroom.</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:06 PM): If he were going to commit suicide, I hardly think he'd come to work, go to the bathroom and hang himself with his shoelaces. </p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:06 PM): you never know...</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:06 PM): He'll be fine. Why so concerned? Do you have the hots for him or something? ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:06 PM): Believe me, he's not my type.</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:06 PM): He looks just like you as far as hair, skin and height go.</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:07 PM): I mostly have a thing for brunettes. ;-) But YOU, on the other hand, DO like blonds. He's your type. Should I be jealous?? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:07 PM): I don't have a type. And you'd have to drug me to get me to even hit on Ansel. I shudder at the thought. </p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:07 PM): Ansel isn't BAD looking....his eyes are a little too close together and he has red nostrils, but other than that, he's ok. And you DO have a type. *stands in underwear model pose*</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:07 PM): No to Ansel. No. </p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:07 PM): And you are awfully pretty. That's the only reason I'm with you, you know. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:08 PM): *gasp* I knew it. You're using me for my body.</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:08 PM): I guess it's out in the open. Sorry.</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:08 PM): I can never forgive you...I'm gonna go into the bathroom and hang myself with my shoelaces...</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:08 PM): Do me a favor and call 911 first. I don't want to have to do all that shit when I get home.</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:08 PM): you're mean! :-D</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:08 PM): I'm sweet. </p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:08 PM): You're an asshole. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:09 PM): So, did Gus and Lindsay make it back to Canada ok? Have you talked to them?</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:09 PM): Got a text from Linds about an hour ago. They'd just touched down in TO.</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:09 PM): good. I had a great week.</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:09 PM): Me too, surprisingly.</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:09 PM): Why surprisingly? </p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:09 PM): I don't know. I just had a better time than I thought I would. I guess I still had the bad taste in my mouth from the last visit from the honorary Canadians, and this one was surprisingly calm and pleasant. It's because the Marcuses didn't come along.</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:10 PM): Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. You seemed to have a lot of fun with Gus. I love you two together. There is NOTHING sexier than a man that loves his son.... </p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:11 PM): Excuse my statement of what seems like fatherly pride, but Gus is just great. He's smart and athletic and good looking and fucking nice. And he's not a stupid little kid like most children. Like JR, for example. He doesn't run around like a fool and bump into things. He doesn't sit around for a hundred and a half hours playing violent video games. He doesn't stuff his mouth with cream puffs and hop through the house pretending to be a squirrel. </p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:11 PM): ?? I don't want to know.</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:11 PM): But I definitely agree!! He's like a mini you. Except yeah, he's nice. ;-) I think he's all Kinney except for the eye color and personality. He really is the perfect little kid. Did you guys have fun when you went out together? We never got a chance to talk about it with the crazy shit we were dealing with all week...</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:12 PM): JR + Cream Puffs = No.</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:12 PM): Hey, I told you before. I'm working on the personality. He's really 'caring,' I guess you could say, which isn't SUCH a bad thing, but he needs to learn sarcasm. And how to be an asshole. And about fashion. The lesbian wear has got to go. </p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:12 PM): Tuesday night was fun. Yes, I said 'fun' in reference to hanging out with an eight-year-old. Go ahead and pull up the Disney World website. We might as well plan our trip, honey.</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:13 PM): a) I'll repeat myself: I don't want to know. JR's weird. But she's cute, so that's ok... b) Don't corrupt him!! ;-) Gus is perfect. He cleans up after himself and gives everyone goodnight hugs and kisses. Sweet, sweet kid. His clothes are cute too. Brian, he's a child. Don't try to get him into wifebeaters and leather just yet. c) haha! Would you like to make reservations at the Disney Resort Hotel?? I hear you can have breakfast with Mickey Mouse. ;-) But really. Tell me about it. What'd you guys do??</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:13 PM): a) Agreed. b) I just need to comment on his attire. Yeah, it's cute. Yeah, the graphic tees and khaki cargos are fine. But what the fuck is up with all the plaid? Every decent (by decent, I mean 'non-cartoon oriented') shirt he had was plaid or checkered or whatever. Next time he's down, we're going shopping. And he's getting a haircut. You have no idea how close I was to trimming it myself and giving him a faux hawk. The lesbians don't even use product when they fix his hair. It's just wash and wear. It's shameful. </p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:14 PM): c) You know the basic outline of what we did, so I'll just go to the details: Gus ate chicken fingers and cole slaw. That was the first thing I noticed. What kid eats cole slaw? It's a good thing because it's a hell of a lot healthier than french fries, but I thought it was kind of odd. Made me a bit proud, actually. And he wants to take drum lessons, but Mel and Linds won't let him. Fuck that. I want him to take drumming. That'd be awesome. </p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:14 PM): We kind of talked about stupid shit that may or not seem so stupid in hindsight. He has a great sense of humor. His best friend's name is Gabe, and he said Gabe is related to some kid in the Harry Potter movies. I told him that Gabe was probably a liar.</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:14 PM): He likes Science and hates "Reading" (I'm assuming that's the same thing as English). His favorite color is green (same as mine). JR gets on his nerves (mine too). He sometimes sneaks his TV on in the middle of the night and watches cartoons. </p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:14 PM): So after we ate, we got ice cream and came back to the house. Gus got ice cream. I got frozen yogurt. He got that rainbow Superman flavor and I had to hold it for him while he went to the bathroom. I bet I looked ultra gay.</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:15 PM): And that was pretty much it. It was interesting, I guess.</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:16 PM): b) I dressed just like that when I was a kid. Plaid button-down shirts and khaki cargos are a mom thing, I think. And if you gave Gus a faux hawk, I feel pretty confident that Melanie would cut off your head. c) :-) :-) :-) You had such a good time, Brian Kinney. I'm so happy you're getting to know him better. You two will have a great relationship one day...this I know. </p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:17 PM): b) My kid doesn't wear plaid. End of story. I've already bought 75% of the Armani Junior, kids Burberry and D&amp;G collections. They're being shipped to Canada as we speak. And I'll give him a faux hawk if I damn well please. It's not like it can't be washed and brushed into the 'clean cut' style if they get so torn up about it. c) Hm.</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:18 PM): b) Lindsay and Melanie will kill you. :-D i'd love to see their faces when they receive package after package from designer clothing stores. :-D The faux hawk will look great...assuming you give him the David Beckham 'do. If I could pull it off (which I can't), I'd totally do my hair like that... c) :-)</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:18 PM): I just sent them an email telling them to throw out all the Wal-Mart shit and prepare to restock his closets. </p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:18 PM): And yeah, I was thinking of the David Beckham style. Get your hair wet and when I get home, I'll give you one. I'm not sure it's very 'Sunshiny,' but we can try it. Then we can fuck for about eight hours.</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:19 PM): You don't have to actually cut it do you?? If you do, I think I'll pass.... but I'm definitely "up" for the eight hour fucking.</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:20 PM): No cutting. I just wanted to cut Gus's hair because he's beginning to look like a shaggy puppy. All I need is styling gel. </p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:20 PM): k. And am I even aware that you can cut hair??? Since when??</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:20 PM): I can't cut hair. I can trim and style but that's it. If it's anything complicated or my hair, to the salon we go.</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:21 PM): ok good. Because I was getting a little freaked out...I was worried that you'd secretly been thinking about cosmetology school or something. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:21 PM): Fuck no. That's right up Emmett's alley. Not mine. </p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:21 PM): Of course. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:23 PM): Alright, David Beckham. I'll be home in a few hours. Maybe I can show you some moves. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:23 PM): You can't show me any new moves. I know them all. ;-D Maybe I'll show you some!</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:23 PM): Yeah. Right. *rolls eyes*</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:24 PM): :-D </p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:24 PM): I'll be home soon.</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:24 PM): k. Later. :-*******</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:25 PM): :-****************</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:25 PM): *************</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:26 PM): Goddamn. </p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:26 PM): Full body kiss.</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:27 PM): I'm gonna go jerk off. See you later!!! ;-)</p><p>BKinney (July 13, 2009 4:27 PM): Later. Save some for me.</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:27 PM): Bye.</p><p>JTaylor (July 13, 2009 4:27 PM): I will. ;-)</p><p>BKinney has signed off </p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>Part 22 </p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:19 PM): Are you okay?</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:19 PM): I'm fine. Stop asking...</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:19 PM): Maybe you've forgotten that I actually know you. I know you well.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:20 PM): so?</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:20 PM): And I know when you're upset. </p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:20 PM): i'm not fucking upset!! But I'm GETTING upset, because apparently you feel guilty about something...otherwise, you'd be telling me to grow the fuck up and you'd act like nothing was wrong.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:21 PM): I'm not feeling guilty about anything. There's nothing to feel guilty about. </p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:21 PM): Then what's the problem? You're fine, I'm fine, everybody's fine.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:22 PM): Hm. I don't know. Would you like to start with a) your less than peachy mood last night, b) your refusal of sex this morning, c) the fact that you wouldn't let me shower with you, or d) your disappearing act after breakfast? </p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:23 PM): a) I was stressed the fuck out... School starts in less than a month and I haven't gotten NEARLY as much done over the summer as I wanted to....plus, I wasn't too crazy about the fucking camp awards ceremony this morning. Why the hell should I care if some stupid kids won first place in swim relay?? I have nothing to do with it so it was idiotic that I had to help hand out medals. b) Again, I was stressed and I didn't feel like it. I thought you would've been fine keeping your dick tucked away for one morning... c) Privacy is something we all need on occasion. Nothing personal. d) Camp awards ceremony at 9 o'fucking clock. I couldn't hang around....</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:24 PM): Is that supposed to make me think nothing's wrong? Because if anything, it only makes the fact more obvious. a) Those are your darling kids. Calling them 'stupid' is a red flag. b) Sex is a good destressor. You know that far too well to make yourself seem believable. c) Yeah right. d) I really don't fucking care, but you could've at least said 'goodbye.' I go to the bathroom, only to return to an empty kitchen and the sound of you pulling out of the garage. You would've chewed my ass out in the worst possible way if I'd done that to you. </p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:24 PM): Fuck this.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:25 PM): Justin. What do you want me to say? I don't know how to make you feel better other than to assure you three hundred more times that nothing happened. Do you actually think I'd do that to you?</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:25 PM): The answer to the second question is 'no.' </p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:25 PM): I don't want you to say anything. I believe you.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:25 PM): And I laugh at "do you actually think I'd do that to you..." I won't go into it and rehash shit, but you know good and well how I feel about that.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:26 PM): Then what the hell's wrong? If you think I buy this "stressed" shit, you're fucking nuts.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:26 PM): No rehashing. Just believe what I say.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:26 PM): NOTHING!!</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:26 PM): Well, this conversation is going places. Nothing's wrong, and yet this morning I thought I was going to have to pull out my dick and wave it around to get you to notice its existence. </p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:27 PM): (that was a joke, in case you've decided to have no sense of humor this morning)</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:27 PM): Then change the conversation.... Why are we even having it?? I'm fiiine.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:27 PM): Something's wrong with you and it involves me and last night. That's all I know.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:29 PM): Tell me.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:30 PM): I don't knooooow.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:30 PM): You don't know what?</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:31 PM): I just feel all in a funk after last night. I feel like something's weird with me but I don't know what it is. So we're in the same boat.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:31 PM): NOTHING HAPPENED. At all. You know me, and I don't lie. </p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:31 PM): I know you don't. I guess I just wonder if you maybe wanted something to happen..... because I saw the look on your face when I found you two and you looked like you'd been caught about to do something bad.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:31 PM): No, okay? Just... no. If I looked that way, it was only because I was scared to shit that you'd react just how you are now. Nothing happened. You walked in at an inopportune moment. It looked bad.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:33 PM): Look, I'm not going to bullshit you. I was horny. I may have wanted to fuck him, (the guy was hot and I know if you were in my position you would've wanted to as well) but I wouldn't have, and I didn't bring him up to my office if you're worried about that. The twink followed me up and said he had a 'problem.' So, thinking it was something I needed to hear about for the betterment of the establishment, I let him in. Then he started coming on to me and tried to get me to fuck him. That's when you walked in. A second and a half later I would've told him to get the hell out. Nothing happened. </p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:33 PM): I know, I know. I guess I just can't help but wonder what would've happened had I not walked in. I know you SAY you would've kicked him out, but you could just be trying to cover your ass.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:34 PM): NO. It's been almost six months. I wouldn't fuck it all up now.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:34 PM): You say that, but it had been FIVE months before and you fucked up. Why is six months any different??</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:34 PM): Justin, I'm working toward fucking you raw. That's an actual goal now. Once Babylon is sold, we'll do it. Do you actually think I'd screw everything for a twink?</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:35 PM): I don't know... </p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:35 PM): I do have will power, you know.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:35 PM): HA. That's a new one... But what if it weren't for the raw sex thing? Would you even bother abstaining? </p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:35 PM): Stop making this into more than it is.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:36 PM): ????</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:36 PM): The Babylon thing. </p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:36 PM): oh.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:36 PM): Stop trying to make me utter words of love and devotion. Stop trying to make me get all disgustingly romantic. And most of all, stop thinking that I'm driven by my dick. Most of the time I am. But not all the time. Okay?</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:37 PM): I'm not trying to make you get all romantic. I'm just trying to piece everything together. I'm ALSO not trying to suggest that you only want to fuck me raw because it'll feel good. I know that's not the only reason. </p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:37 PM): I'm probably being a shit. I'm sorry.... I just got thrown off last night. </p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:37 PM): I guess I trust you. It's just a little hard sometimes....</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:37 PM): You can always trust me.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:38 PM): You know what I mean. it's like how I don't think you fully, 100% trust me not to ever leave you. I'm telling you now that I never will, but I don't think you completely believe it. That's how I am about your tricking. I think it'll be hard for me, for the first while at least, to trust that you're NOT fucking other men on the side....I believe you when you tell me, but when you don't tell me, I feel nervous about it. So there.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:38 PM): Who says I think you'll ever leave me? You can if you want, of course, but it's not like I'm sitting around all the time, thinking you will.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:38 PM): Read what you just wrote... That's exactly what I mean. You're supposed to say, "I'll never allow you to leave." ;-) </p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:39 PM): Kidding. But you're just like that...always thinking I don't love you as much as I let on...always thinking I'll leave again whenever we fight...</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:39 PM): I just don't want you to feel obligated to stay if you ever want to leave. This is your life, and if you're ever unhappy or whatever, it'll be bullshit for me to keep you here.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:39 PM): Stop being the martyr...You need to learn to fight. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:39 PM): ?</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:40 PM): Part of what makes me love you so much is the fact that you're willing to let me live my own life and do what I want...but that also means you're not really willing to fight for me...Not that you wouldn't want to, because I think if it ever came down to it, you'd desperately want to, but you just wouldn't go after me or anything.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:40 PM): If you ever left, I wouldn't go after you, because you would've obviously left because of your unhappiness. Why would I want to make you unhappy?</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:41 PM): You're frustrating....I'm not pissed off about this or anything, because I know how you tick and I know it makes sense to you, but what you have to understand is that sometimes people want to be fought for. When I was about to board that plane to New York, part of me hoped I'd all of a sudden hear you call my name and you'd be there in the terminal...and you'd grab me and not let me go after all...But you wouldn't do that, and I accept it.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:41 PM): Whatever.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:41 PM): ;-) But that's ancient history....Just know that you'll never have to fight for me...I don't think I could leave if I tried...</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:42 PM): Stop saying that bullshit about me not fighting for you. It depends on what we're talking about here. If some other guy tried to take you (oh my god, I'm a lesbian), he'd end up needing hospital care. If you left because of a fight, I'd probably call/go get you and ask what the fuck you think you're doing. If you left because you realized I'm not as great as you thought, I'd let you go.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:42 PM): You break my heart.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:42 PM): Why?</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:42 PM): I don't know. You just don't know how perfect you are.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:42 PM): Believe me. I do.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:42 PM): No, you don't. You know you're hot and intelligent and capable of absolutely anything, but you don't know how great of a person you are. How loving and kind... How WORTHY of love.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:43 PM): Call me when you're done. I'm going to go trim my pubes.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:43 PM): Hahaha. ;-) One day I'll get it through your thick skull, Mr. Kinney.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:43 PM): How the hell did the conversation turn to this?</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:43 PM): We have ADD, I'm telling you. </p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:43 PM): At any rate, I think a change of subject is in order. I've had just about as much lesbianism as I can take for one day. Tell me how hard it's going to be to convince you to let me fuck you when I get home and then we'll talk about something else.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:44 PM): I'm fine. :-) Funk's mostly over. Soooo...we can fuck away when you get home.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:44 PM): Good. </p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:44 PM): :-)</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:49 PM): ..... The lesbians set us a card.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:49 PM): What kind?</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:49 PM): It's a "thank you" card for Gus's clothes and "Jenny Rebecca's outfits?!" You sly fox. You never told me you bought her something. :-)</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:49 PM): I had to get her something.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:49 PM): You didn't have to. You're just sweet. :-) I'm glad you did...</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:49 PM): Cut the lesbianism.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:50 PM): Whaaaatever. So, what'd you get her? I'm curious as to your taste in girls' clothing.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:50 PM): Hold on. I'll show you.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:55 PM): Here and Here.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:56 PM): Very nice. :-) That girl looks so much like JR it's scary. </p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:56 PM): She does, actually. Their faces are different, but the skin tone and hair are identical. </p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:56 PM): :-)</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:59 PM): So, what are you doing?</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:59 PM): Thinking about what I want for dinner. Any requests?</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:59 PM): Nope. Whatever you want.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:59 PM): I kind of have a craving for hot dogs.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:59 PM): Gross.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 3:59 PM): You like hot dogs.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 3:59 PM): On the Fourth of July.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:00 PM): ;-) Do you wanna pretend it's the 4th of July?? I'll grill some hot dogs. Make some chili...get some chips and stuff. Beer.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:00 PM): As long as you don't have a problem with having a fat partner.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:00 PM): Please....</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:01 PM): But I don't, if it makes you feel any better.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:02 PM): Whatever.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:02 PM): ;-) Are you coming home soon?</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:02 PM): Mmhm. Around five-thirty. Are you going to wait to fire up the grill or are you going to do it now?</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:03 PM): I have to go to the grocery store first. Need/want anything? </p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:03 PM): Remember to get some more deodorant. Preferably something that smells better than whatever the fuck you bought last time.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:03 PM): it was gross! Remind me never to buy "Winter Ice" scented again. </p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:03 PM): Never before have I worn deodorant and feared someone smelling me.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:04 PM): haha! I know! Usually that's when you FORGET to wear it....not when you remember... it didn't smell so bad on the stick, so that's why I bought it. But as soon as you put it on and sweat a little, it smells worse than BO. Seriously.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:04 PM): It smells like BO mixed with lemon. Like if someone had severe body odor and sprayed Lysol under their arms.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:04 PM): Exactly! They need to discontinue that scent...It was labeled 'new,' so they probably will after they realize no one is buying it...</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:04 PM): Just get our usual 'Power Rush.'</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:05 PM): I will. Anything else?</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:05 PM): Nothing I can think of. I'll call you if I remember something.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:05 PM): Alright.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:05 PM): Later.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:05 PM): Are you in a hurry to get rid of me? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:06 PM): The sooner I get rid of you, the sooner I get my work done, the sooner you go to the grocery store, the sooner I come home, the sooner you grill (and teach me...), the sooner we eat, the sooner we fuck.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:06 PM): So it's all about sex, huh?? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:06 PM): Of course. What'd you think? ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:06 PM): I love you, Brian Kinney.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:06 PM): I love me, too.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:06 PM): Haha!</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:06 PM): What? ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:07 PM): Asshole.... :-)</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:07 PM): Bye. :-*</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:07 PM): later.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:08 PM): &lt;8</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:08 PM): ?? </p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:08 PM): Later.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:08 PM): HAHAHA. A heart is &lt;3. You use a 3, not an 8.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:09 PM): Whatever. Bye.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:09 PM): you love bug. :-D</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:09 PM): Go away.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:09 PM): make me.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:09 PM): I'll just sign off.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:09 PM): You wouldn't. You can't resist me.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:09 PM): Just watch.</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:10 PM): psh.</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:10 PM): I'll see you later, okay?</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:10 PM): oook. :-*</p><p>BKinney (August 7, 2009 4:10 PM): Bye. &lt;3</p><p>JTaylor (August 7, 2009 4:10 PM): bye. :-) :-) :-)</p><p>JTaylor has signed off </p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>Part 23 </p><p>I've taken off the "timestamp," because that takes so damn long to do - especially with lengthy ones like this. I'm tired of messing with it. Haha. So from now on, I'll just post a starting time. ;)</p><p> </p><p>2:01 PM</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Hey</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Hi, Superman.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): god.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I'm never letting you live that down, you know. By showing me that video, you've given me enough teasing material for the next fifty years. Thank you.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Toooootally not funny.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): A nine-year-old Justin Taylor, dressed in full-on Superman attire, running around the house like a fool is the most hilarious thing I've ever seen. "Mommy! Mommy! Film me!" *does a little hop*</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): "Look! I fllllly!"</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): "My ... my ... my ... My teacher says ... She says I'm a good singer!" *coming from the worst singer possibly ever*</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): "My toes is itchy."</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): "Watch me dance!" *shakes ass* </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Like you don't have embarrassing home videos! I bet you do.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): No...</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Oh wait. I forgot. They probably didn't HAVE video cameras back then.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I'll ignore the age crack and focus on the facts. They did have them, asshole. They just weren't VHS recorders. But there aren't any of me when I was a kid.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Yeah right. I bet one of your relatives has a video of you dancing at a wedding or something...</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): No.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): But I bet you do. Tell Mommy Taylor to send some more. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): After last night?? No fucking way! It was torture!!</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): You shouldn't have shown me. It's your fault, "Chicken Little." Excuse me while I piss myself laughing.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Don't even tell me you never had any stupid nicknames when you were a kid.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): And I only showed you because I thought you'd wanna see...not because I thought you'd make fun of me for the rest of my life. I couldn't even remember what was on it... It'd been so long since I'd seen it.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): My childhood nicknames? Let's just say they weren't sweet and cutesy.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I did want to see. And I want to see more. I'm emailing your mother right now.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I'm officially a dick. I'm sorry. :-( I wasn't thinking...</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Email my mother and prepare to die.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Whatever.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): You can't stop me from emailing Jennifer. "Deeeeear Mommy Taylor..."</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I didn't upset you, did I? Because I will officially call myself Asshole of the Year if I did....</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): NO. Drop it.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I'll tread lightly...</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): You're not really emailing her are you????</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Maybe.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Please don't. there's no telling what she'll send. Holy shit.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): You do know that your reservations and fear of her sending videos to me only incite me further. That means there are more embarrassing videos. Which means I want them.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I don't know of any REEEAAALLLY embarrassing ones... There are none of me under the age of 9, anyway. Dad bought the video camera to film Molly's birth. Maybe you can get Mom to send THAT video to you...you'll see her vagina and will be officially turned off to the idea of any further Taylor Family Videos.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): ... Gross. I think I'll pass, thanks.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): And I don't believe I've ever seen/heard you use the word 'vagina.' That's almost laughable. </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): My mother does not have a pussy. She has a vagina.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I bet Tucker would beg to differ.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): OH MY GOD. Brian. I'm going to BARF!! STOP!!</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Jennifer Taylor ... naked ... with Tucker ... cunnilingus ... screaming ... being fucked ... having an orgasm ... </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): oije;rfal;k I refuse to speak to you. Wash your mouth out with soap. In the mean time, I'll wash out my eyes. You're disgusting. </p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I wonder if she's good in bed.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): YOU ARE A SICK, DISGUSTING, PERVERTED, NAAAASTY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING. I'm going to go curl up and die. Don't come to my funeral...I may return from the dead and strangle you with my bare hands. </p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): ;-) Oh, Chicken Little. You're too easy.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Fucker. Ted...sweaty...under you...legs around your waist...moaning and groaning...cumming all over your chest...</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): ...</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): SEE? Gross!!</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): That's not fair.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Done puking??</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): ... Not quite.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): good. You deserved that, dirty pervert.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I wonder if they've ever made a sex video.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): MOM AND TUCKER?? Eeeeeeeww. Why would they??</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Sex videos are kinky.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Really, now... ;-) ;-) Got any?</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Of course not.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Oh my god. You SO do. Where?? Here? At the loft?</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I said I don't.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): You're totally lying. Who'd you make one with?? A trick??</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Justin Taylor. I do not have a sex tape. At all.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I don't believe you...</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I may have filmed a few, but I've never participated. </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Where do you keep them? I wanna see.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): They're at the loft. In a secret hiding place.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): You totally participated.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I didn't.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Liaaar. I'll find them...and I'll watch them...and I'll jerk off to them...</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Mmm. We should make one.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): ... got a camcorder??</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I can get one. Somewhere. I'm sure Ted has more than a few.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): :-D we should so do it. That'd be hot...But what if it got distributed?? And someone put it on the internet??</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I hardly think TMZ would be reporting the sex tape of two men from Pittsburgh. We'd keep it in the closet or something. For our eyes only. Who'd find it?</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I'm getting horny thinking about it... What do you do??</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): You have sex.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I mean like...how??</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Well. First, little one, I take out my massive cock and you suck on it. Then, I ram it up your ass and fuck you until you can't breathe. Any questions?</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): You know what I mean, dumbass. Wouldn't it be kinda embarrassing?? I'd have to pose and shit like that. Call you names...</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): We wouldn't be making a porno, Sunshine. Just a sex tape. We put a camera on a tripod, switch it on, then go at it. No posing required, no finger licking and nipple rubbing (unless you want to ...).</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): It's not like i've never seen a sex tape...I just didn't know what you'd want....</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): What do you mean "what I'd want?" It'd be for us to watch. Not just for me. </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I know, I know.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): It doesn't have to be a raunch fest, if that's what you're wondering. We can just do whatever. However. With whatever.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Oh, I definitely want a raunch fest!! ;-) It wouldn't be a sex tape otherwise...I just figured you had more experience (*ahem ahem*) and could tell me how to do it.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): If you think I porned it up in front of the camera, you're crazy. I'll show you one of the videos next time we're at the loft. I'd never seductively stare into the lens like a wanton fool. That's fucking stupid. I switch on the camera, fuck the brains out of the 'co-star,' and that's it. It's good jerk-off material.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I have to ask. Who was your costar??</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Some guy. I don't know.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): We'll have to watch it together...So I can get really jealous and will feel the need to prove myself... ;-) ;-)</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Feel free to feel the need to 'prove yourself' when I get home later ... My currently hard cock will thank you.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): ;-) that can be arranged.... I'm pretty hard myself. Like, really hard. Like, I could pretty much have an orgasm just thinking about your dick up my ass...</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Save it for later. And by later, I mean 'me.'</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Of course. ;-) ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): :-D</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): You know what I was just thinking?</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Hm?</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): What if your mom and Tucker did have a sex tape, and she accidentally sent it to me instead of another one of you?</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): What is up with you and my mother??? Do you WANT me to commit suicide??</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I just like to mess with you. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Well, stop. </p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Fuck! And did you seriously send an email??? BRIAN!</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): "Jennifer - ...</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Justin and I really enjoyed the home movie you sent us. Could you send a few more? He said something about a wedding video and how much he wanted to see it again.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): - Brian"</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): You ASSHOLE!! </p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): So, we should be receiving a package within the next few days. </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): If you wake up in the morning and you're missing your other ball, you'll know why.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Hey now. No ball comments. They're off limits.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Well, then so is my mother. HA. There.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Bitch.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Fucker.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I'm excited.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): ???</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Maybe we should host a viewing party. I'm sure the rest of the family would love to see you sing "Achy Breaky Heart" dressed as Superman.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Absolutely not.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): And give me a break!! That song was ridiculously popular and I was a total ham. I was also adorable. </p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Give you a 'break?' ;-)</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): You were cute. I'll give you that.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I was adorable. Say it.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I said you were cute. End of story. Your hair was fucking white!</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): You should've seen it after I got back from the beach. It was platinum. Your hair was lighter when you were younger, right?</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): It was medium brown until I was about four, then it started getting lighter from the sun. It was almost blondish by the time I was about seven.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I bet you were a sweet little boy. :-) If I was born earlier, we could've been friends.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I would've thought you were an idiot. Total idiot.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): All kids are stupid like that...I bet you would've sang right along with me.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I was a 'no bullshit' kind of kid. I haven't changed much, honestly.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Whatever. ALL kids are nuts. They jump around and hug and hold hands and dance and sing and tell knock-knock jokes.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I liked playing with toy guns and terrorizing Claire. I had all these little He-Man action figures when I was about 10. I got in trouble almost every day in elementary school for talking back to the teacher.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Typical little boy... ;-) I wasn't allowed to have toy guns, and Molly was too young for me to "terrorize," but I had action figures too. I loved the Ninja Turtles. I was fucking obsessed! I watched the TV show every day.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Of course you weren't allowed to have toy guns. I can't imagine Mommy or Daddy Taylor having any in their WASP house. </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I'd never let my kid have a toy gun.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): What kid? </p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): And yet you once toted a real gun.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Whatever kid. I don't know. Stop freaking out every time I make a reference to one day possibly having a child. </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I'm not responding to your other comment. It was a bad time in my life. </p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Yeah, yeah.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): "Yeah, yeah" to what?</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Both.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Hm....</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Jesus. Stop the turning wheels, Sunshine. 'Yeah, yeah' is the same thing as 'whatever.' It's not an affirmation. </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I know.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Oh shit! Ha ha! Your mommy's quick.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): ???</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): "Brian,</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I will send you and Justin two or three more videos. Wasn't the other just precious? I thought you'd like it. He was a lively little child.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I believe I know which wedding video he means and I'll see if I can find it. Next time you two are here, you should take the box of videos home with you. They'll be a lot safer at your house. It looks like Tucker and I may be moving again soon and I'd hate for them to get lost.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Plus, you own a VHS to DVD recorder, don't you? It would be great if you or Justin could record all the tapes on DVD. There are a lot of them, but the tapes won't last forever...</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I love you both,</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Jennifer</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): OH MY GOD. Brian Kinney. I'll kill you. Seriously. I'll delete every fucking file on your computer.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I'm laughing so hard right now I think I may pull something.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I thought you maybe didn't even send an email!! You fucker!! Now she wants us to put them on DVDs??? That means you'll have to see ALL of them!!</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I'm enjoying this so much.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): You're an ASSHOLE!!!</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Oh, lighten up. What's the big deal? Yeah, they're funny. So what?</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): So what?? How about they're embarrassing!</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Justin, I've seen you on various drugs. Various drugs that make you TALK. Various drugs that disconnect your brain from your mouth. What can be more embarrassing than you telling me about the time in second grade when the teacher wouldn't let you go to the bathroom during a test and you pissed yourself?</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I told you about that???</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Among other things...</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Fuck. Like what?? Actually, don't tell me. I don't wanna know. You've told me some pretty embarrassing things yourself, Mr. Kinney. </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): But me pissing myself that time isn't humiliating to talk about. That was borderline child abuse. My parents got really angry and went to the principal about it. My teacher was denying me the right to use the bathroom and I couldn't help what happened. He didn't end up getting in trouble, but he had to apologize and all that shit.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I don't care what I said. Don't say a word. </p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Fuck. You WASPs really fight the system, don't you? (sarcasm) </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): You never really told me about any embarrassing moments, but your tongue was pretty loose....It was good for my ego.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): And you know it! ;-) But really, it was a serious thing. I had to piss so badly I couldn't stand it, but the fucking teacher wouldn't let me out of the classroom because we were taking a test....and I tried to hold it but I was literally in pain and I had a fucking erection from having to piss so bad....so I did... It could not be helped.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): ?</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): And about you pissing yourself: Why didn't you just get up and go? </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Nothing too "lesbianic." Don't worry....Just little romantic confessions. About how I'm beautiful... :-)</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I wouldn't have made it. And plus, I was seven. </p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): That's pretty fucking lesbianic. Did I put on a plaid shirt and declare a love for pussy?</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Whatever. </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Hahaha. No. But you sang sometimes.... ;-) Old 80's songs....</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Are we ever on drugs at the same time? Why is it that one of us is always sober?</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): We've never really done many drugs together...usually just separate. </p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Let's make a deal not to do that. Okay? You never know where some shit comes from or what's in it. Only do drugs around your friends. </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Thanks for the PSA.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): You're welcome.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I don't really do anything anymore, though. We shared that E tablet about six months ago but that's the only "drug" I've done in a looong time. I think I got all that out of my system.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): But you smoke pot like a fiend when you're in a mood. </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I like pot.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): So do I.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): It's not like I just sit around and smoke it like a pothead. I'll have a joint on occasion to mellow me out. Same with you.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I know. I was just messing with you.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Yeah.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Sooo...Do you wanna meet somewhere for a late lunch/early dinner? I'm hungry as hell. If you're busy that's ok. I'll just call Daphne and we'll go pig out.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): How hungry are you?</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Not hungry enough to eat my arm off, but I could probably go for a 4 course meal....</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I don't know about the four course meal, but if you can wait an hour or two, we can go get some food. Pitts or WV?</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Pitts. We've eaten at every restaurant in "town" about fifty times each. Do you wanna go to The Cheesecake Factory? I could get off from chocolate mousse cheesecake right about now.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Oh god. </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): :-p</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): That's fine. They don't take reservations, though, so whoever gets there first needs to just go in and put our name on the list. </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Which means you'll probably be late so you want me to? ;-p</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Yep.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Alright. Ross Park or South Side?</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Ross Park, of course.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Let me guess. You wanna go shopping afterwards?? Haha.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I actually approve of Ross Park Mall. So, yeah. If you're a good little boy, I might buy you some school clothes. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): You're so good at making me feel like a man. Thanks.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): No problem.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): But they do have great stores, so I might just be extra good. Fuuuck.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Don't you dare go into your financial stability speech. </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I won't. I'll just suck it up this time. I need some school shit. But thank you in advance, ok?? You're probably the best partner ever. I know it sounds lame, but it's true. You're so good to me.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Whatever.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): :-)</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Just let me have my way with you for a while tonight. That'll make up for the expenses. </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Sounds good to me....</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): So, what time do you want to meet?</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): 4ish?</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): You be there at four. I'll leave Kinnetik then, so I'll probably get there around 4:20. </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Alright. I'll give the hostess our name and get our flashy thing.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Okay.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): If I'm leaving at four, I probably need to go.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): k. I'll see you then.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Alright.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I love you.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Your feelings are very much reciprocated. To the highest degree.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Stop doing that. :-D</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): ... Sorry.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): NO! Keep doing it. Just stop making me all fluttery. :-) :-) </p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Like I said before, you're easy. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I can't help it. :-) That's one reason I like chatting online with you when we can....You say "the words" a lot more...in various forms.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I say them offline. Sometimes.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): "Sometimes" being the operative word....Maybe once every two weeks. After sex. ;-) But I'm totally not complaining...at all. I'll take what I can get. You're sweet.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Oooh god.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): ;-)</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I must've spoiled you on your birthday. </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): You did. You said it three times in one sitting. That's a record for you.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I'll never be the type to sit around and declare my love multiple times a day. You know that. It makes me want to vomit.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I know. :-) Don't worry about it. I'm blissfully happy with what I have.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Good.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Soooo... Ross Park Mall Cheesecake Factory. 4:00 (4:20ish for you). Shopping. Movie maybe? (if you want...I don't know what's playing). All night love making... I'm looking forward to it.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Eh. You really want to see a movie? We can if you want, but it's Monday and nothing new is playing. Movies are only exciting on the weekends.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): You're so strange.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): What would you want to see?</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Nothing. It's fine. We can do a movie Friday or something. It's probably a little much, anyway. I've got shit to do and so do you.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I'm not old and decrepit, Justin. </p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): I know. But we can go this weekend if something's playing we wanna see.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Yeah. It's your last weekend of freedom.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): No. I've got the next weekend, too. School starts the 7th.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Ah, that's right. Fuck. I'm jumbled. And I need to go.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): k. See you at 4:20ish!</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Mmhm. Be good. Don't drive too fast. Don't fuck any inanimate objects. Don't piss your pants. Don't act like your nine-year-old idiot self.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): You're officially the weirdest person ever. </p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Do as I say.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Go fuck yourself. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I'd rather fuck you.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): If you insist.....</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): I do. And I have to go. Now.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): K. Be safe. Be careful.</p><p>BKinney (August 24, 2009): Yeah, yeah. Later.</p><p>JTaylor (August 24, 2009): Later. :-)</p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>JTaylor has signed off</p><p>Part 24 </p><p>5:07 PM</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Just letting you know that I won't be home till very late. Extremely late. You'll probably have to get dinner and eat without me.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Fuck. How come?</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Taking this past Friday off probably wasn't the best of decisions...</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Yikes. Ok.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): And neither was going incommunicado all weekend. Next time you try to drag me along on one of your romantic escapades, let me bring my laptop. </p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Like you even had time to use it. I don't think I've had so much sex in a 24 hour period as I did Saturday. </p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Oh, you definitely have. At least we stopped to make dinner and do that unspeakable thing afterwards. There have been plenty of times where we've just fucked all day without taking the time to do so much as piss.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Maybe. But Saturday was better. I'll even say we probably had some of our very best sex EVER...</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Hm. I'll call it a tie. I've still never had a better orgasm than I did that day we competed to see who could outlast the other.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): But the sex itself was our best, orgasm excluded. </p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): It was definitely pretty amazing. Especially that one time.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): There were too many that one times to count.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): It was right before we went to sleep. We had the 'porn' light on and you were straddling me.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): When you scratched the hell out of my lower back?</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): That was an accident, I'll have you know.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Whatever. ;-) I just remember looking at that light and thinking we should've brought the fucking video camera...perfect sex tape setting.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): It looked like one of those cheap, dirty porn sets. With the horizontal row of light bulbs above the bed.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): The cabin was supposed to be rustic...</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): It looked like some place in a horror movie where the couple always goes to fuck. Then they end up getting brutally murdered by some psychopath. </p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): I guess we were lucky... ;-) </p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Guess so. It was a nice area, though. You did pretty well, I must say.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Admittedly, I didn't do it myself...Daphne's parents went out there for their anniversary last month and she suggested it for us.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): So Mommy and Daddy Chanders fucked in that bed? </p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Thanks for the mental picture....</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): At least it wasn't Tucker and Jennifer (twisted in the sheets, moaning, sweating...).</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Die die die!</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): But you liked the cabin, right?? After Daph told me about it, I wasn't so sure. It didn't sound very Brianesque. But the two of us went out there a couple weeks ago and I fell in love with it. Such a beautiful area... Secluded, comfy, etc.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): How much more secluded can you get than our house? </p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): You know what I mean. The cabin was out in the woods and it was chilly and windy and stuff was falling from the trees and it smelled all piney. </p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): You mean "stuff" like fucking acorns that almost killed me. Remind me to never allow you to take me on a nature walk again. That was borderline unbearable. </p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): We had to go on a nature walk in order to do our "unspeakable thing."</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): I could've driven. Walking through the woods at night is never a good idea.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): The trail was lit...</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): I don't care. </p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): you're such a baby.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Fuck you.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): ;-) </p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): You're never planning our ... whatever the fuck that was ... again. It turns you in a little lesbian.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Well, it was our NINTH whatever the fuck. That deserves a little celebration and a lesbianism, don't you think??</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Not as much as we ended up having.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): You're so annoying.... We went, we fucked, we ate, we talked, we slept. What's so lesbianic about that?</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Nothing. It was what happened Saturday night that was. </p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): We stargazed. It was romantic. Stop being such a queen.....</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Yeah, except you brought your stupid little messenger bag with you and ended up being like fucking Mary Poppins. I was expecting you to pull out a goddamn hat stand. We trekked through the woods, found the infamous "meadow" and you set up a picnic. Excuse me while I vomit up the grapes and cheese and crackers and wine you brought. If that blanket had been checkered I would've stabbed myself with my pocketknife. </p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): And funnily enough, you just kinda grinned and kissed me at the time.... But I guess you were just lying for the sake of my happiness, right? *eye roll*</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Fuck you.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): That's what I thought.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Heard from Canada?</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Your change of subject only makes it more obvious..... ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): But no. Why?</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Just wondering. I keep waiting for someone to call and cancel this weekend.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Why would they do that???</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): I don't know.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): You have no confidence in your family, m'dear. They are coming down Friday and we'll have Gus's late birthday celebration. It'll be great....</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Gus is probably pissed at me.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): ???</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Because that goddamn present didn't make it in time. Motherfucking imported shit.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): It's on its way right now!! They said it'd be there Tuesday....</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): But it wasn't there on his birthday. I promised him he'd have a present from me on his birthday and he didn't get one.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): God, he understands. He's 9...not 4.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): You don't know him like I do.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Whatever. You should probably be glad he hasn't received it yet. The lesbians will kill you.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): If they throw it out, I'll be so pissed.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): They won't throw it out...they'll just take away his drumsticks. </p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): They better not. That's all I have to say. And he's taking drumming lessons. I don't care if I have to sign him up myself and arrange a driver for him. He's going.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Mel and Lindsay said no. They think it's "aggressive."</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Mel and Lindsay can kiss my ass.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): You make everything so difficult. ;-) It's sweet.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Gag.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Have you checked the delivery status recently? Give me the tracking number.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): I'll check right now.... Jesus.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Thank you.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): but I don't understand why you freak out so much. Gus didn't care. You called him Saturday and he said it was ok...</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): He was lying. Kids get pissed when they don't get presents on their birthday. I'm sure the lesbians just gave him an embroidered sweater or something flannel. </p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Even if he WAS pissed, he'll get over it once he receives the drum set. I promise he won't hate you forever and refuse to speak to you again...</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Like I'm worried about that ...</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Please. *eye roll*</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): The drum set is currently "IN TRANSIT." He'll get it tomorrow.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Alright.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Able to breathe now, Mr. Nervous Breakdown??? ;-) Stop thinking you're a bad father.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Who said I was thinking that?</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Me. I know you.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Shit happens. Whatever. I'm a fucking fabulous father.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): You are. :-) I just wished you believed it....</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Can we stop with the sappy shit? </p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Sure.... </p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): ......</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Got anything to talk about?</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): ...</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): I can't think of anything to talk about....just wondering if you can.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Hold on while I save this chat. You can't think of anything to talk about? That's a first.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): You're a dick. </p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): All nine inches.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): You are SO not 9 inches.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): ?! </p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): You're just a little bigger than me, and I'm 7.6.... I'd say you're BARELY 8 inches. And I'm wider than you, so I'd say my dick should just be considered bigger.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): What are you smoking? Or snorting? Or ingesting? I'm well past eight inches.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): You are not!! I'm willing to bet you $100 you're less than 8.2 inches. </p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Get out the measuring tape and Ben Franklin. </p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): When's the last time you measured?</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Not lately, but it's not like it's changed. I'm nine inches.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Brian, I know for a fact I'm 7.6 inches...I measured a few weeks ago. You cannot even tell me you're a full 1.4 inches longer.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): We don't exactly hold them up for comparison.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): When we're doing the mutual handjob thing we sorta do... You're just A LITTLE bigger. And I'm considerably wider.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): You may be wider, but I'm a lot longer.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): We'll find out when you get home.... </p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): We will.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Whenever the hell that is. What time do you think??</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): 9? 10?</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Ok. I was actually planning on making beef stroganoff but I'll probably just do that tomorrow. That'll be better, anyway, cause I think it takes a while to make... Daphne's man emailed me the recipe yesterday.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Yeah. Make it tomorrow. I'm sending my slave to pick up Thai for Ted, Rose, Bryan, Ansel and I. Her too if she wants any.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): God, I'm fucking nice.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): You'll probably take the tab out of their paychecks, right? ;-) ;-) ;-) Haha. Tell Cynthia I feel sorry for her. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): I might just pay it myself. </p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Cynthia should thank me for my hospitality. I'm nice as hell to her.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Yeah. Ok. *eye roll*</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Stop rolling your eyes.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Make me.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): I will.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Do it.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Wait till I get home, young one.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): What're you gonna do??</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): First, I'm going to get out the measuring tape and prove to you that I have a nine-incher. I'll also accept your $100 bill. Second, I'm going to call Canada. Third, I'm going to take a shower. And fourth, I'm going to spank you until your ass is red.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): How is that even punishment??? It just makes my ass all sensitized so that when you fuck it, it feels even better...</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Then I won't fuck it.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): You'll let me fuck you??? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): After I spank you, I'll leave you hard as steel and I'll go read the paper or something. Maybe watch a little TV. Check my email. Go sit out on the deck.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): you wouldn't...</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Then, I'll come back inside and tease you a bit. Start stripping off my clothes. Touching myself.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): My hand is going in my pants in about three seconds.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): After I've got you pawing at me, I'll push you down on the bed and climb on top.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Then I'll get you completely naked and I'll just sit there, watching as you squirm. Your cock will be so hard it'll be leaking all over your stomach. I'll start to stroke it nice and slow.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): And you'll start doing that little tongue thing you do when you're feeling good. It kind of pushes against the inside of your bottom lip. I'll lick it.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): I'll just sit there, rubbing you until you're THIS close to coming, and I'll stop.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): ....</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): .....!!!!</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): ??!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): And??? Aaaaaannnndd???</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Brian Kinney...!! I'm sitting here at the computer chair in my undies and I swear to god someone could use my dick to practice ring toss. HELP!!</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Are you there??? Finish me off!!!</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): ..... </p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Relieve me! Pleeaaasssee!!</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Oh my god.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): ????</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): That was borderline embarrassing.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): ??????? (!!!)</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): I was sitting here stroking myself and a fucking four-hundred year old man walked (hobbled) in. Fred James, the guy that owns that line of office products I was telling you about? I was expecting him, but I forgot. I'd apparently told Cynthia to send him in. Fuck me. Seriously.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): HAHAHAHA!!!!!</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Mr. Maturity. </p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Did he see you??</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): I don't think so. I was kind of hidden behind my desk, but fuck. I had to sit there with a boner about to bust through the front of my pants like a dancer out of a goddamn cake, while he apologized for what happened at our last meeting (remember I told you his son queened worse than Emmett and walked out?). I had precum on my hand and was trying to inconspicuously wipe it off on the fabric of my chair before Mr. James shook it.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Thank you for giving me the laugh of my life. HAHAHAHAHA!!!</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Fuck you. That was potentially very bad. I hope Fred doesn't lick his hands anytime soon. Cum city.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): HAHA! So you didn't get all the cum off??</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): It was just precum, so there wasn't a huge amount or anything. My hand was just kind of slick and I tried to wipe it off but I'm not sure I was 100% dry.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): I'm laughing so hard right now.... This is totally worth having a painful hard on. </p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Well, you know what?</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): ??</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): For laughing, you're keeping that painful hard on.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Noooooooo!!</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): You might as well start looking up porn and getting out the dildo. It's going to be a long night, my friend.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Have I told you lately that I HATE you??</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Not since yesterday.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Well, I do....</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Sure.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Believe me. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Mmhm. You hate me so much you're probably jerking off to pictures of me...</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Ooh! Thanks for the idea!! Where are the nude pics we took??</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): My lips are sealed.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): If you don't tell me, mine will be sealed tonight...if you get my drift.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Yeah right.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Where arreee they??</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): I don't know.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Liar. </p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): *whistles*</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): If you tell me, I'll film a video of myself jerking off to it and I'll send it to you at work.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Hm... Do you know how to do that?</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): I'll use my digital camera to film. Uploading those vids is as easy as uploading photos.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Send me the video.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): I will...</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): The pictures are on the black flash drive (the one that lights up red), which is in the drawer by our bed. </p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): ;-) Thanks... I can't wait...</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): DO NOT, whatever you do, email the video to my Kinnetik email. Use my GMail account, okay? The Kinnetik email address is accessed through the main website and I don't trust it.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Will do.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Get to it, then. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): My dick is happier already. I'll see you later?</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): I'll see YOU sooner than you'll see me. Call me when you send it. Or text me. Whatever.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): k. </p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Have fun.</p><p>JTaylor (September 21, 2009): Believe me...I will. ;-) Later.</p><p>BKinney (September 21, 2009): Later.</p><p>Part 25 </p><p>1:02 PM</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): My last class just got canceled, so I'm going to leave in a bit. Ani wants to show me her final product for her photography class and then I think we're going to go walking around outside so she can take some more pictures. The leaves are really pretty right now.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): I'm only telling you this so you'll know where I am in case you need me for whatever reason. I may possibly stop by the grocery store on the way home, but I guess that depends on what I feel like at the time... I need to pick up some stuffing ingredients, sweet potatoes and honey-glazed carrots before tomorrow afternoon so I can start cooking.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Please message me the list of the people on your end we're expecting. I left myself signed in at home, too, so I'll get it there. Later!</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): By the way, you're a total suckfish... You should see me. I'm going to be wearing a turtleneck for the next three days, Asshole.</p><p>2:15 PM</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): a) Have fun with your girlfriend. Play safe. Suit up.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): b) Here are the people I'm positive are coming: </p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Debbie, Carl, Michael, Ben, Lindsay, Melanie, Gus, JR, Emmett, Robert, Ted, Blake</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Hunter may be coming, depending on whether or not his girlfriend's parents are flying down to Boston, and Cynthia said she'd drop in briefly "to see the fruit of my arrogance." I guess that means the house.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): c) I cannot be responsible for things I do in the dark.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): But I saw your neck this morning when I was getting ready for work and was surprised at how bad it was. I almost put an apology sticky-note on your forehead but decided not to. I figured that'd piss you off even more.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): d) Dear Justin - If I have to uninstall fucking FrostWire from my laptop one more time, I'll kill you - Love, Brian.</p><p>4:24 PM</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Hi.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Hello.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): First things first... Ani tried to seduce me.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): ?!</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): I don't know what to do... Ok, so Ani and I are becoming really great friends. She's the girl that I had lunch with a few months ago - Y'know...when I had to interject mentions of my 'boyfriend' into the conversation to give her hints as to my sexuality and availability....</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): It's been a while. I thought she'd gotten over it... Apparently not.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Did you guys fuck?!</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): NO. a) I wouldn't fuck a woman EVER again unless I had to help repopulate the planet, and b) I wouldn't do that to you.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): So today, she showed me her photography, then we went on a little nature walk in the small wooded area near the school. Innocent, right?? Ani was taking pictures, I was freezing my ass off. We were talking about school and shit.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): But at one point, I didn't know what was going on because she kinda turned to me and grabbed the cuff of my jacket... I was thinking "What the fuck?!!?" but I didn't say anything because again, I thought it was all innocent. THEN SHE KISSED ME. Like, tongue and spit and lips and all that....</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): ...</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Are you gonna say anything??</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): So, what'd you do?</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): I backed away and somehow unlatched her mouth from mine...Then it was all awkward and embarrassing. I didn't want to be mean because I can empathize with her, but y'know, she KISSED ME! So I was like, "Um..." for the longest time ever.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): That was the first time a chick's tongue has been in my mouth.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Nice. Little Justin had his first kiss today.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): I've kissed Daphne. Just not with tongue.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): ... You're not being very chatty.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): I'm pretty busy right now.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): You don't have to worry about Ani, Brian... I talked to her and all that. She knows I'm gay, knows I'm in a committed relationship. She just said she "couldn't resist," and apologized. </p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Why the fuck would I be worried about her? That shit happens.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): I know, I know. I probably shouldn't have even told you... Just figured I would.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Whatever. Is she hot?</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): For a woman.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): I'm just making sure you have the best ... ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Shut up. :-p She just better not try it again. She's a super nice person and fun to hang out with...I hope we're not awkward now.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): You're a faghag magnet.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): I'm a chick magnet. Girls can't resist me because I'm hot as hell.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Okay. *rolls eyes*</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Haha! It's true!! It's undeniable.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): I bet I could pick up more women than you.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): I don't think so.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): They love tall, dark and handsome. You're just like someone they'd want to take home for their children to play with.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Fuck you. You're just someone to make them cream their panties. Women love me, not only because I'm hot, but because I'm sweet. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Because sweetness gets you sex. *rolls eyes* Whatever. If I were into chicks, I'd take constant fucking over a family any day.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): You'd have like, 20 kids by now if you were straight. Condoms aren't 100% effective. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Ugh. No.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Hahaha!! ;-) I'm glad I'm gay.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): I'm glad you're gay, too.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): :-)</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Only because I don't think I could stomach sucking a cock that's just been up a woman's twat.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): That's really disgusting!!! Uuuugh.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Speaking of disgusting, did you go buy your Turkey Day shit?</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Yep! I'm gonna start cooking tonight.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): I'm just not looking forward to Thursday.... There're SO MANY PEOPLE coming!!</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): In addition to the people on your list, Mom and Tucker are coming, then there's Molly who's bringing her BOYFRIEND (why didn't I know she was dating someone?!?!), Daphne and Greg. Uuuughhh. Can we just pretend we don't have this great big house with plenty of room and instead, spend Thanksgiving at the loft?? :-/ I know it's only fair of us to do this, because there's no sense in cramming into the tiny Novotny house, but I'm SO not good with massive get-togethers. I know YOU'RE not, but I'm even worse...I get stressed out over everything and feel the need to somehow make my life and living quarters completely perfect. I think it's because, growing up, my parents always had the get-togethers at our house, and she made Molly and I clean until everything was spotless and act like perfect little angels. Then all my stupid cousins from South Carolina would mess with my stuff and break my toys and get on my nerves.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): You're officially the biggest brat on the planet. Reread your last sentence. Total four-year-old. </p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): I promise no one will steal your toys. If they do, I'll personally be very pissed. We better watch Theodore around the toy chest. We all know how much of a freak in the sheets he is. (sarcasm)</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): I'm not a brat. I just hate it when people mess with my shit. I'll probably go psycho when Debbie ends up digging around in the kitchen cabinets and rearranging all the dinnerware.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): You're an obsessive compulsive brat.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): You somehow have no problem whatsoever snooping through my shit. Why is yours any different?</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): I don't snoop through your shit....</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Of course not. *rolls eyes* </p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): And anyway, I don't have a problem with snooping. I have nothing to hide.... I just don't like people rearranging or disturbing my stuff. There's a difference.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Because you're so neat and organized or something? Give me a break. You leave a trail of shit everywhere you go.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Leave me alone.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): :-* </p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Fuck Thanksgiving. Let's go to Key West again. </p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Sorry. It's time we open our house to the family. We might as well get everything over with.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): They've all seen the house.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): I know, but Michael's been asking about getting together at the house every holiday for the past year.... We need to just go for it. </p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): And it won't be that bad.... Everybody's bringing food, Carl's cooking the turkey...</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Everyone but Gus is out on their ass when the clock strikes ten.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Will I be allowed to stay?? *bats eyelashes*</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): No. I'm sick of you. Go live permanently at the loft or something.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Maybe I'll just go to the loft and steal every fucking thing you've ever owned. Then I'll sell it and move to Europe.... ;-)</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Just fucking try.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): ;-)</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): :-*</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Maybe you can run away to Paris with your girlfriend. Fuck her under the Eiffel Tower or something.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Stop making fun of me....</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): I'd never.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): *eye roll* This could really hurt our friendship. It's serious!!</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): I don't want to hear this shit. She'll get over it. </p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): I know she will. It was just all very awkward....</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Mm.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): ....</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): ...</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): ....</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): .</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): . . . . .</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): .. .. .. ..</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): !!!</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): You can stop now.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Sorry.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): So, how's your neck? ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): There are FOUR hickeys. FOUR!! And 2 of them are HUGE. I look like a stupid teenager. Do you know how embarrassing it is?? I might as well lay out all my turtlenecks for the rest of the week...</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): I'm very proud of those hickeys. We haven't done that in a while.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): You're a fucking artiste. You all wear turtlenecks just for the heck of it. I'll buy you a beret if you want one.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): You haven't given me multiple neck hickeys in forever, but that's a good thing....They probably would've been something I'd have worn proudly in my wild and crazy youth, but I'm 26. One is ok. Four aren't.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Not that I didn't enjoy RECEIVING the hickeys... ;-) We can give ANYONE a run for their money with our plain and simple make-out sessions.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): I think I'll pass on the beret. I'm sure I'd look hot, but no thanks.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): You should still wear them proudly. Show the fuckers you go to school with how much action you're getting.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Though sadly, neither of us got much action last night. I seriously don't understand how the hell you sleep enough to put fucking Rip Van Winkle to shame, and yet still fall asleep in the middle of exciting activities.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): It's called being tired.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): It was only midnight.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): I had a rough day. School is BRUTAL right now....we only have a week after we get back from Thanksgiving break until exams...</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): I know, I know.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): So are you cooking tonight?</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Cooking for Thursday?</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Cooking for tonight.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Oh. I wasn't planning on it, but if you want something in particular...</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Want me to pick up something?</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Sure! :-)</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): What sounds good?</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Whatever you want. Probably something light...Thanksgiving's coming up...</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Wow.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): ??</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): I must be rubbing off on you. Finally. Jesus.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): You rub off on me all the time... ;-)</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Mmhm.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): How about turkey subs from the deli in "town?"</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Sounds good. Lettuce, mustard and pickles, please. :-)</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Alright. </p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): I rented "Knowing."</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Great. I'm actually quite free tonight, so we can watch it.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Cool.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): I'm going to go, okay?</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Ok. I need to call Daphne... I think I need a woman's perspective on the Ani issue...</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Oh god. Alright.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Be careful on your way home.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Be careful talking to your faghag. I wouldn't want you to go into a hyperactive girlish fit and do something incredibly idiotic.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Shut up.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): ;-) Later.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Later.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): WAIT</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Yeah?</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): The deli's beside CVS. Go in and get me some Vitamin E oil, please... (If you don't mind) </p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): ?!</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): I just looked it up and it's supposed to help with hickeys. </p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Ha! Alright. ;-) Anything else?</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): I don't think so. Thanks!!</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): No problem.</p><p>JTaylor (November 24, 2009): Later.</p><p>BKinney (November 24, 2009): Later.</p><p>BKinney has signed off</p><p>JTaylor is away: Phone. :-)</p><p>Part 26 </p><p>To: Justin Taylor<br/>From: Brian Kinney<br/>Subject: ...<br/>Date: February 14, 2010<br/>Time: 7:22 AM</p><p>Justin,</p><p>There's no doubt in my mind that you're still asleep right now, but this is probably the only time I'll be able to get online this morning so I decided to send an email. Let me just say, before I get into everything, that I have some potentially good news. "Potentially" being the operative word.</p><p>But first, I'll keep our tradition alive. </p><p> </p><p>Just so you know, you're the woman.</p><p>Ahem.</p><p>I was lying in bed this morning, jerking off, when I realized it may possibly suck not being on the same side of the United States as you right now. Complications such as these make fucking like horny rabbits incredibly difficult. But of course, young one, you have school obligations and I have work obligations.</p><p>NOW, lesbianism over and forgotten, I'll clue you in on what's going on.</p><p>I arrived in San Francisco last night, had dinner with Paul Hart, the big rig owner of hArt Attack, and let me just say something: Thank you for being good at painting pictures.</p><p>Paul loves the hell out of Kinnetik right now, mainly because my partner is THE Justin Taylor, and it took all of twenty minutes to land the account. I don't care if he's straight. I'm sure he went to bed last night and jerked off to thoughts of me. Or you. Whichever.</p><p>I think we spent the appetizer and wine sampling talking about what Kinnetik can do for hArt Attack, and the rest of dinner talking about your pretty little self and your pretty little paintings. He's a Justin Taylor fanboy. He wants to meet you when he flies in to the Pitts next month, which I hope excites you greatly. hArt Attack Galleries are soaring right now, particularly in the Western and Northeast US, and Paul wants Kinnetik to help expand its popularity all over the country. Can you say 'Justin Taylor as posterboy?' ;-) Kidding. </p><p>But I'll bet my lone ball he'll want you to work with him in some form or fashion. </p><p>So, after my particularly amazing night, I climbed in the cab and made my way to my hotel. That's when I got the call. </p><p>You might want to grab a change of panties right about now, because I have a feeling you're about to cream the ones you're wearing.</p><p>It was some guy named Window. I swear to God I'm not making this up.</p><p>His name is Window Thorne [I'm honestly wondering if he's some sort of drag-queen/diva/axe murderer in hiding], and guess fucking what?</p><p>He's interested in Babylon.</p><p>I'll give you a few moments of privacy while you perform whatever lewd act on yourself necessary. </p><p>...</p><p>Better now? Cleaned up?</p><p>So, we talked for about fifteen minutes. He said he's very interested, but he didn't say why or what his intentions are with the club. I think I meant to ask him, but it must've slipped my mind somewhere between the fist pump and the incredibly Justinesque, Loserville happy dance.</p><p>I really have no idea why I'm so fucking excited. It just feels good right now.</p><p>I'll most likely regret my decision later, but at the moment, I just want to unload the place. It's troublesome, expensive, and too far away for the almost nightly visits it requires. My only desire is that whomever buys Babylon does something (dis)tasteful with it. If ole Window wants to turn it into an all-ages disco, he can fuck off.</p><p>I have a feeling I'm overreacting. </p><p>When I got the call last night, I wanted to call you, but decided I'd wait till this particular day for some reason or another. Go ahead. Shoot me in the fucking face.</p><p>I'm meeting with an electronics company today, and then I'll probably be busy with Cynthia. She wants to go for a celebratory dinner, and recently threatened to take me dancing. I'd rather eat my limbs. I really should fire her.</p><p>Have good day. Don't do stupid shit. Don't wreck the house.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Brian</p><p>PS: I just might possibly have certain strong, unexplainable feelings toward you.</p><p>******</p><p>To: Brian Kinney<br/>From: Justin Taylor<br/>Subject: You're amazing.<br/>Date: February 14, 2010<br/>Time: 4:01 PM</p><p>Brian,</p><p>I'm smiling so wide right now my mouth hurts. </p><p> </p><p>If I'm the woman in your ecard, does that make you the old man?? ;-) </p><p>The hArt Attack business has me hard and wanting. FUUUCK!! Do you know how potentially good this could be for me??? If Paul Hart REALLY wants to meet me, and isn't just saying that to charm you, then I may fly over to California right now JUST to kiss you. I pretty much want to BE him... He's got like, 30 galleries all over the US!! Maybe not that many, but practically. I worked mostly with Valencia NYC, but hArt Attack was on the same street and I swear to you...I stared at it with lustful eyes. Have you seen it?!?!? Of course you have, but seriously. It's SEX IN GALLERY FORM. TOTALLY modern, TOTALLY fucking awesome....No white walls with simple framed artwork. hArt Attack looks like something right up Kinnetik's alley. Everything's black and red and silver and shiny and HOT. If I ever open my own gallery, I want something like that. Sleek, sexy, stylish, ATTRACTIVE....youthful! People think art galleries are some old geezer (*elbows you suggestively*) hang-out, but they're SO not. They need sex and life. </p><p>This makes me excited. Like, excited to the point that I wanna grab some paper and draw layouts for a gallery of my own...</p><p>And OH MY GOD! Brian!! :-) :-) :-) FINALLY, someone's interested in the club! I was beginning to think you hadn't even put it on the market! But...Window?!?! What kind of name is that? Call him back! Get more info!</p><p>I know you secretly think you're becoming "boring," and that THAT's the reason you want Babylon gone so bad, but that's not true. I hope I'm not overstepping, but ever since the reopening after the bombing, I don't think it's been the same for you. I know I wasn't there for a large chunk of that time, but from what I can gather, you never went back to being the Stud of Liberty Avenue. And after we reunited and all that, you barely ever went there to do anything but work in your office and check things out. I think the excitement of being the owner wore off and now it's just a "business," and not a "playground." Plus, since we're partaking in the M word now, it's DEFINITELY not the same. And it's far away. Naturally, we don't have the time/energy to drive for almost an hour EVERY NIGHT or even every other night to mingle. Then there's the fact that the gang doesn't really hang out there anymore....of course Emmett still does, but he'll be a club queen for the rest of his life.... I think it has lost its glow...The memories are there, but the spark is gone. We've all grown up.</p><p>It's gonna be hard to let it go, but I really do think it's for the best. :-) Plus, remember??? Babylon selling = hot, raw sex. GUH.</p><p>Do you know how amazing that's gonna be, Mr. Kinney??</p><p>I hope you're having a good time in California! I have to say that I'm incredibly jealous....it sucks I couldn't come (and cum). But I can't get out of this stupid student teaching for a whole week. I can only miss 3 days of it the entire semester before I fail... The kids stink. Literally. I'm about to give them a fucking deodorant lecture. Haha!! Though I think DO like this age group the best. Elementary students are messy, high schoolers are assholes, but middle schoolers are just the right dose of messiness and assholiness. They're goofy. I'm not sure how the students will be when I become their REAL teacher, but they're really (surprisingly) nice to me in my college student persona. Dr. French from Pitt is the one observing me now. I'm not sure if I told you on the phone yesterday? Did I? Anyway, he's much nicer than Dr. Hamrick. She made me wanna cry...</p><p>My mom says 'hi.' I went to lunch with her, Mollusk and Tucker today for Valentine's Day. The happy couple (*pukepukepuke*) came up to visit. They're staying till Tuesday at a hotel. No, I'm not an asshole. I DID ask them if they wanted to stay at the house with me and my lonesome, but Tucker insisted they stay in a hotel because they "need to be in Pittsburgh." That's bullshit. Tucker just hates me, and I'm not sure what to do about it. He REALLY creeps me out sometimes because he's only six years older and fucking my MOTHER. I almost feel like I'm in school again and there's that "guy" who always gives me dirty looks whenever I talk in class and makes me feel like an idiot. I can only hope they break up one day. Maybe I'm a dick for saying that, but it's how I feel. He's not good for her. I'm waiting on her to open her eyes one day and dump his ass. </p><p>Anyway, they're making plans to move again. Mom said "maybe" closer to Pittsburgh, but I wouldn't count on it. Tucker will probably take her all the way to Timbuktu. Buuuut, enough of this. Eew. </p><p>It's Valentine's Day. I've been eating candy for the past 2 hours and watching "Labyrinth" with Molly. She's hanging out here for a while. Mom bought her and I each a HUGE heart-shaped box of Russell Stover's candy. She got you one too. :-)</p><p>I love you, Brian Kinney.</p><p>And just for the record, if you call me tonight and repeat the last thing you said in your email, I'll let you tie me up when you get home. I'm just saying.... ;-) You have to say it in a sexy, seductive voice.</p><p>Be safe!!!</p><p>Justin</p><p>******</p><p>To: Justin Taylor<br/>From: Brian Kinney<br/>Subject: Re: You're amazing.<br/>Date: February 14, 2010<br/>Time: 4:45 PM</p><p>I signed on to AIM after catching your email the moment you sent it, but you weren't on. You and Molly are probably painting each other's toenails and talking about boys, right?</p><p>About the "old man" crack...</p><p>FUCK YOU.</p><p>Now, down to business:</p><p>Paul Hart definitely wants to meet you. The moment I mentioned you, his eyes lit up like yours do when I agree to being fucked. He called you a bunch of big words and said something about your "tremendous passion" and "exceptional eye" and "fabulous use of color." Or whatever. Anyway, he loves you. He wants your little blond babies.</p><p>As for the gallery thing, stop saying "if." The correct word is "when." Say the word, Sunshine, and we can move in that direction.</p><p>-</p><p>"Window" is actually "Waldo." I think I have something wrong with me, because I swear to God he said "Window." I told Cynthia about it this morning, and she said, "Oh, you mean Waldo Thorne?" This guy told me Window. I almost want to call him up and ask him what his name is just to prove it. WINDOW. Anyway, this guy is apparently a pretty serious gay rights activist in Philadelphia. He'd called Kinnetik last week to set up a meeting with me for this week, but Cynthia told him we'd be gone. He apparently called Kinnetik Friday to see if we were back, and Ted gave him my cell number. </p><p>So, he's a gay rights activist, which worries me. Sort of. I need to get more info on this guy.</p><p>-</p><p>As for our "hot, raw sex," well. </p><p>It'll be an experience. I can't wait to fuck your tight little ass. I bet you're burning up inside.</p><p>-</p><p>RE: Mommy -</p><p>Justin Taylor, stop being such a fucking princess. Tucker doesn't hate you. He thinks you're a brat, as do I. You always pull these little bitchy numbers every time you're around him, then expect him to call you his best friend. Yeah, it's awkward that he's eating out Mother Taylor when he's of age to be eating your ass, but whatever. Jennifer's hot and wanting for him, and that's all that matters. </p><p>Stop whining about how he "picks on you" and shit. Grow up and move on. It's her life, not yours. She's done complaining about her perfect little baby boy being fucked repeatedly in the ass by a (devastatingly attractive) older (more distinguished) man. Why aren't you done complaining about her being fucked repeatedly by a younger man? Jesus.</p><p>I'm not taking up for her, because I don't take up for people, so don't flip the fuck out on me. You just need to keep to your own business. As long as they're not parading their naked bodies around our bed at night, none of it concerns you. Alright?</p><p>-</p><p>And I wonder where you got 'Labyrinth?' I think I saw it in theaters with Michael when we were fifteen. If it's Molly's, steal it. </p><p>Tell Little Taylor 'hello' for me. Have fun braiding her hair and making prank calls to the popular boys in school.</p><p>Expect a phone call tonight, whenever. Cynthia is forcing me to dine and dance with her at 8:00. I don't know when we'll be back.</p><p>Brian</p><p>******</p><p>To: Brian Kinney<br/>From: Justin Taylor<br/>Subject: No Subject<br/>Date: February 14, 2010<br/>Time: 9:19 PM</p><p>You'll probably call before you read this, so I don't know why I'm sending it....but we most likely won't talk about anything other than how much you miss me (*wink, wink, wink*), so it's ok.</p><p>I'm laughing my ass off right now, picturing you dancing all heterosexually with Cynthia. :-D :-D She needs to teach you a thing or two. You're a HORRIBLE dancer, babe. ;-)</p><p>And I hope dinner was good!! (Yes, I'm jealous. Can't you tell??) Molly left at 6 to go meet some guy. I know you were being an asshole, but she really DID try to talk about boys with me....so weird! She got out the pictures she keeps in her wallet of all her fake-baked friends in their Holiday Formal attire, and showed me a picture of her date/friend/crush. His name is like, Ty or something. And he's probably 6'5", practically ORANGE from the tanning bed, and has that nasty, moppy hair teenage boys have nowadays (I think I'm an old man now.... O_o). It's down to his ears and curls up on the ends. Ugly. Well, she asked me if I thought he was hot and I said "no." Then she got pissed and told me I have bad taste in men. HAHAHAHA. But she retracted the statement, so fear not. She thinks you're quote, "sexy as hell." And then she asked me if you're good in bed!!</p><p>So anyway, after she left, I ate ravioli and read some Chuck Palahniuk. His newest book is amazing!! You'll have to read it after I'm done.</p><p>Re: Gallery...</p><p>Not now. First, I need to FINALLY graduate, then I'll teach for a while, THEN I'll start all that. Everything's kinda being thrown at me as of late, and I want to get settled before I delve into something new. :-)</p><p>Re: Raw sex....</p><p>When???!!</p><p>Re: Window/Waldo/Whoeverthefuck!!</p><p>Why exactly is the fact that he's a gay rights activist worrying? Because you think he'll do something family-friendly with Babylon? Let him! Brian, you're gonna have to let go....</p><p>Re: Mom</p><p>Just...fuck you. Ok??? I KNOW you're being sensible and I know I'm not, but let me bitch. I'm never going to like Tucker. Not happening. And no, he doesn't sit around and taunt me, but I feel like it. Sometimes he gives me dirty looks. I'm really uncomfortable around him, even after all these years, so just please understand me.</p><p>Re: Everything else..</p><p>"Labyrinth" is Molly's and sorry...I didn't get this email till after she'd already taken it back with her. I thought you were going to make fun of me for it, honestly. I'll get it from her next time we see each other. :-) I'd forgotten how great the movie was...</p><p>I'm looking forward to my phone call!! ;-) ;-)</p><p>Justin</p><p>******</p><p>To: Justin Taylor<br/>From: Brian Kinney<br/>Subject: ...<br/>Date: February 14, 2010<br/>Time: 12:16 AM</p><p>Short reply while I'm online...</p><p>a) You better have told Little Taylor I'm spectacular in bed.<br/>b) Just let me know about the gallery. Kinnetik's services are all yours.<br/>c) We'll get rid of the condoms when Babylon's been SOLD. So don't be calling up the clinic for your ultimate STD test just yet.<br/>d) "Windaldofuck" is probably like the people at the GLC. That's why it's worrying. I'm sure he wants to turn Babylon into a 'Haven for Happy Homos.' But he can do whatever he wants, I suppose, provided he has enough money to satisfy my demands.<br/>e) I do understand you. Too well. That's why I'm telling you to back the fuck down and act your age.<br/>f) Get 'Labyrinth.'</p><p>Phone call coming up. Let me grab a shower first.</p><p>PS: I'm a FABULOUS dancer. My feet hurt like hell, but nevertheless, I'm fabulous. Always.<br/>PPS: Dinner was great, Ravioli Boy. I had shrimp scampi.</p><p>******</p><p>To: Brian Kinney<br/>From: Justin Taylor<br/>Subject: !!!<br/>Date: February 14, 2010<br/>Time: 12:42 AM</p><p>a) I told her your ass is nice and pliable. ;-)<br/>b) Thank you. :-)<br/>c) I know. We've had this conversation 323409845 times before. I'm just wondering, assuming Waldindow is truly seriously interested, when do you think that'll be? And don't call me stupid or anything. I just want this really bad, both physically and emotionally. <br/>d) So that means if he pays you enough, you don't care what he does?? You can be won over with anything...at first, you were preaching about how he could "fuck off" if he wanted to do something 'tasteful' with it... ;-)<br/>e) I don't want to talk about this. Mom stresses me out. Tucker stresses me out. Mom and Tucker stress me out.<br/>f) Ay, ay, Captain!</p><p>I hope Cynthia took pictures. PLEASE tell me she took pictures.... *whines about not being there*</p><p>Fuck you for eating such yummy goodness. Chef Boyardee and I aren't on very good terms.</p><p>******</p><p>To: Justin Taylor<br/>From: Brian Kinney<br/>Subject: Ready or not...<br/>Date: February 14, 2010<br/>Time: 1:01 AM</p><p>Get naked and climb in bed with the phone.</p><p>a) If you did, I'll kill you.<br/>b) Mmhm.<br/>c) I understand you and I don't think you're stupid. (I've been drinking) I'm not sure when it'll be, but it'll be a survivable period of time. You're ready now, but I'm not necessarily. Certain things need to be in the past first, alright? (I've been drinking)<br/>d) Pretty much. And 'no.'<br/>e) Everything stresses you out. Go snort something.<br/>f) Danke. </p><p>No pictures. Soooorrry. ;-)</p><p>******</p><p>To: Brian Kinney<br/>From: Justin Taylor<br/>Subject: Re: Ready or not...<br/>Date: February 14, 2010<br/>Time: 1:08 AM</p><p>You've been drinking?? Good! I'm looking even more forward to our phone call... One that I haven't received yet...</p><p>Yeah, yeah, about raw sex. Believe that I DO get you. That's the whole reason we agreed to the "after Babylon sells, we'll bareback" terms. Everything has to fall into place first, because doing it raw isn't just a new sexual act for us. It's a heightened sense of intimacy, and not something to be taken lightly. We need to be mature about it. I'm just impatient, like always. :-)</p><p>Talk to you soon.</p><p>******</p><p>To: Justin Taylor<br/>From: Brian Kinney<br/>Subject: No Subject<br/>Date: February 14, 2010<br/>Time: 1:21 AM</p><p>One phone call coming up. Michael called me (I'm surprised he hasn't gone to beddy-by yet), and started telling me about how he's sick with the stomach flu and has chronic diarrhea. I didn't need to know that.</p><p>All I'll say in reply to your last email is you better believe that when we do bareback, I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll swallow your tongue. Then I'll come inside you and lick it out of your ass. How does that sound? ;-)</p><p>******</p><p>To: Brian Kinney<br/>From: Justin Taylor<br/>Subject: !!!<br/>Date: February 14, 2010<br/>Time: 1:23 AM</p><p>......!!!!</p><p>That's how it sounds.</p><p>Yay! The phone's ringing!!! :-)</p><p>;-)</p><p>Part 27 </p><p>The phone only rang once.</p><p>"Hey!" Justin chirped, like the fucking happiest person alive. Like it wasn't almost two in the morning and cold enough outside to freeze your cum before it left your dick.</p><p>"Well. You're awfully chipper." In the way that I wasn't. I was in serious need of double foot amputation and an untraceable weapon to kill my assistant with.</p><p>"I just drank like, two cups of Angel Face coffee. I'm wired."</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing drinking coffee? It's two in the morning."</p><p>"It was either fall asleep or stay awake to give and receive mind-blowing pleasure. Not a tough decision."</p><p>He had a point. I told him so, while shutting down my laptop and taking a sip of whatever the fuck I had in my glass. It all tasted like water by now, so I deemed it shit and slid it across the desk. It clinked against a metal lamp.</p><p>"And how was dancing?" Justin's voice had that laugh on the tip of your tongue tremble, and I inwardly counted the seconds till he flat-out bursted.</p><p>"I told you. I'm fabulous." So fabulous I stepped all over Cynthia's feet and ended up at the dinner table, draining glass after glass of Château d'Yquem. But Justin didn't need to know that.</p><p>"If you're so fabulous, take me dancing when you get back. My birthday's coming up."</p><p>"Babylon's still here."</p><p>"Not that kind of dancing..." </p><p>"Well, sorry. I've already got something better planned." I'm a liar.</p><p>"Reeeeeally? What?"</p><p>"It's a surprise."</p><p>"I don't care. What is it? Paris? Italy? Um... The Complete First Season of SNL?"</p><p>"If I told, I'd have to gag you and throw you in the closet. I'd only let you out to fuck, then back in the closet you'd go."</p><p>Justin laughed hysterically at my fucked up, accidental pun-type-thing.</p><p>"Stop laughing."</p><p>"Make me."</p><p>"Four words: I'll get out the gag."</p><p>"Only, that's five words, Genius." </p><p>Sometimes I hated him. "I drank like, an entire $1,000 bottle of wine. Let me live."</p><p>"Boohoo."</p><p>"Go run off your caffeine rush. I'm going to bed."</p><p>"Ah ah ah, not so fast."</p><p>Good, 'cause there was no fucking way Brian Kinney was sleeping without sexual release.</p><p>"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Justin asked. I heard a crackling sound and guessed he was fumbling around in bed, probably trying to get his over-caffeinated self comfortable.</p><p>I tugged off my clothes, not even bothering to be smart and put them away all neat and pretty. I had no motivation to do anything but get the fuck off my feet. "Um... Lunch with some guy, dinner with some woman..."</p><p>"Are you trying to make me jealous or something?"</p><p>"Not at the moment. I haven't yet detailed how I'm going to dress the guy up like Emmett on Queen Night at Woody's and make him spank me. It's going to be hot."</p><p>Justin giggled like a six-year-old. "That's reeeaaally fucking weird, Brian."</p><p>"I haven't told you about the woman yet!" I was laughing now.</p><p>"Do tell."</p><p>"Well, I'd make her put on a strap-on..."</p><p>"And you'd let her fuck you?"</p><p>Conversation was pretty much nonexistent at that point. We were total fools, laughing over something that wasn't even funny, but due to alcohol and caffeine, fucking was. That was how late night phone chats between us were. Stupid.</p><p>"You're such a fucking freak, Brian Kinney."</p><p>"Ha ha." I tried not to smile while I spoke, but couldn't help it. With one hand, I held the phone to my ear, listening to that boy laughing like a dumbass, and with the other, tugged back the covers on the bed and climbed in.</p><p>"But I looooove you." </p><p>"Mm."</p><p>"Remember our deal?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Oh, you so remember."</p><p>"Sorry, Justin. I don't." Except I did.</p><p>"You say what you wrote at the end of your first email in a sexy, seductive voice, and I get tied up when you get home."</p><p>"Like it's hard to tie you up otherwise. You basically grab the scarf and hold your wrists to the bedpost when you're in a kinky mood."</p><p>"Whaaaaatever."</p><p>"I don't even remember what I wrote. My laptop's off."</p><p>"Well, make something up."</p><p>"Make something up?"</p><p>"Mmhm."</p><p>"Last night I fucked Johnny Depp, then met Tom Cruise, who tried to convert me to Scientology."</p><p>"Eew."</p><p>"Eew?" Sorry Justin. Johnny Depp is not 'eew.'</p><p>"Johnny's old."</p><p>"Johnny's hot."</p><p>"He's not your type."</p><p>"I don't care. I'd fuck the shit out of him." </p><p>"So would I, but..."</p><p>"See?"</p><p>Justin laughed, then I heard rustling again. I imagined he was pulling the blankets up around his chin and wiggling under the covers like he frequently did before sleep. His hair always flopped around on the pillow and tickled my face.</p><p>"Make something up," he repeated, more serious than before. I could tell it was about phone-sex time, because his giggles were disappearing and he was getting settled.</p><p>"Why would I make something like that up?" Apparently, I was getting mellow as well. I rolled over onto my side and switched off the lamp. Lights from the street seeped in under the curtains and sparkled across the room.</p><p>There was a soft, breathy laugh.</p><p>"Start," he murmured faintly, mouth seemingly further away from the phone. I pictured him gently wrapping his fingers around himself and beginning with slow, even strokes.</p><p>I rolled onto my back, taking hold of my cock and just breathing.</p><p>"First," I began, swallowing loudly. "I'll lean over and press my lips to yours, running my fingers through your hair, tasting your mouth."</p><p>"We're in bed?"</p><p>"Mmmhmm."</p><p>"Is this..."</p><p>"We're lying in bed at um..." I turned my head to the side for a peek at the clock. "2:11 in the morning."</p><p>Justin giggled.</p><p>"And we're both tired. My feet hurt and you're crashing from a caffeine high."</p><p>"And you're finally back after being in California all week."</p><p>"Yeah. And I've..."</p><p>"You've missed me." </p><p>Sometimes I love when he reads my mind. </p><p>"And so I'm kissing you, and you reach up and wrap your arm around my neck and pull me closer. Then I wrap a leg around your waist and press myself against you."</p><p>"We're naked..."</p><p>"We're naked, and I feel you against me."</p><p>"I'm hard." He swallowed. "And I want you so much, and you're like...you're breathing kinda hard and then you pull away and just look at me."</p><p>"I look at you, and you smile...and then...then I crawl completely on top of you and start to kiss you again."</p><p>"And I...I pull my legs out from under you and wrap them around your waist. Then you...then you gently thrust against me."</p><p>"I'm thrusting against you, and then I move my mouth down to your neck and start licking you...'cause you're getting really horny and really hard and I'm starting to leak a bit."</p><p>"And I'm grabbing your hair and trying to pull you harder against me with my legs...and I thrust...thrust up..." Justin's breath sped slightly.</p><p>I kept stroking myself at an easy pace, eyes squeezed shut and phone pressed against my ear so hard it almost hurt. It was like my fucking lifeline at this point.</p><p>"I grind on you, feeling our cocks pushing against each other. I'm getting wetter and wetter and everything starts to get nice and slippery..."</p><p>"And Brian...you...you...I'm leaking too, and I feel you against me. Your balls are against mine and..."</p><p>"Feels so good."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I move down your chest, sucking you...your nipples and rubbing them and..."</p><p>"I start to breathe harder and..." Pant. </p><p>"I move to your bellybutton...lick it. Touch the hairs below it with my tongue. And then I bury my nose in your pubic hair and..."</p><p>"I start laughing because that always tickles." Justin's really laughing and it sounds so fucking good I just want to fucking come. It would be perfectly fine if I came from his laugh.</p><p>"And then I move to your cock. It's beautiful and..." I had to stop for a second to breathe. I slowed the pace of my strokes. "Your cock's wet and leaking from the tip. I lick the head and taste your precum and..."</p><p>"God."</p><p>"...and then I take a bit of you in my mouth and just breathe and you're like..."</p><p>"I feel you, Brian. I feel your hot...hot mouth and...and it's..."</p><p>"I take more of you in and you dig your nails into my scalp and it hurts...fuck...but it's...it feels good."</p><p>"And this feels good."</p><p>"And I start to suck you nice and...slow...and I taste you..."</p><p>"You suck me for a while and I...I start to...I can't..."</p><p>"You're about to come, so I stop...and I climb back up and kiss you again...so you can calm down."</p><p>"I taste my precum on your lips."</p><p>"And I...I..." I had to just stop for a second, before I lost control. My nipples were so tight they hurt. </p><p>"I pull my legs up higher so you can get to my ass...and..."</p><p>"And I stick my fingers in your mouth so you can suck them...Get 'em wet."</p><p>"Your fingers taste like chocolate from the eclair you ate earlier..." He laughs a little, and I can tell he's remembering the time we sat around and just fucking ate. We watched a movie and pigged out because we could. And I didn't bitch about calories because Justin doesn't care and maybe, really deep down, I don't either.</p><p>I huffed a laugh. "Your mouth feels so good, and your tongue's so wet."</p><p>"Mmmm."</p><p>"And...and then I grab your legs and gently push them up so your knees are near your face...and I..."</p><p>"You pull your fingers out of my mouth and touch them to my hole really...ge-gently..." He was gasping a little, and all I could imagine was him lying the phone on the pillow beside his ear, jerking off with one hand and touching his hole with the other.</p><p>"And I just rub it for a second...get you used to the feeling...and then I press in a little with one finger."</p><p>"And I'm breathing really...hard."</p><p>"You're beautiful." No matter how sentimental and stupid, I didn't regret saying it. He was and is and always will be.</p><p>"So are you."</p><p>"And then I start to move my finger in and out...loosening you a bit...and you start to squirm, wanting more."</p><p>"More fingers, okay?"</p><p>"Mmhm. I'm sticking a second finger in you, tracing the inner walls of your hole, feeling the hotness and texture and..."</p><p>"And I push against you, because..."</p><p>"You push against me, and my fingers find that...that..."</p><p>"You brush my prostate, and I can't stand it because I'm so...fucking..."</p><p>"I stop and lean over to kiss you again, because you're too close already."</p><p>I gave Justin a minute to compose himself. He'd been breathing really hard and I could tell by the wavering sound of his voice that he was a little too far in the game.</p><p>"Thanks," he murmured, a little more calmly this time. "You're kissing me, and I just want you, so I move around to let you know I'm ready..."</p><p>"I kiss you again, then pull my fingers out and reach for the lube..."</p><p>"Brian, are we..."</p><p>"We're gonna do it bareback."</p><p>"For the first time?"</p><p>"No." I left it at that. This was our first time consciously having raw phone-sex, but I honestly didn't think I could take talking through Justin's nervousness and mine. So in the fantasy, we'd done it before.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"I squirt lube on my fingers and rub them together to get everything nice and warm, then I coat my...bare dick with it and rub some on your hole."</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>"And I kiss you again, because you're so turned on, and you look so fucking hot all sprawled out there on the bed...sweaty and pink."</p><p>"I want you in me now."</p><p>"Okay." I started to jerk myself a little faster, but then eased off when I began to feel a bit of a tingle. "I'm...I'm putting my dick up against your hole and..."</p><p>"And I feel you start to push in...everything's hot and wet and...and...you push in further and it feels so good and..."</p><p>"Your face scrunches up because of the stretch, but you let me in and...and I slide in more and more...and..."</p><p>"Fuck, Brian! Aaah. You're in me now. I can feel you."</p><p>"All the way?"</p><p>"Y-yeah."</p><p>"O-okay." I had to bite my lip and completely withdraw my hand to keep from embarrassing myself and coming too soon. "I'm kissing you again...I can't get enough of your mouth...And I start to move a little."</p><p>"Mm. You're moving and I squeeze my legs around your waist...and...and..."</p><p>"I wrap my arms around your upper body and hold you to my chest...touch your hair...thrust in and...out..."</p><p>"Talk to me, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." I took a deep breath and placed my hand back on my dick. It was so red and so hard and everything was wet and sticky. "I'm moving in you, and you're making those grunting sounds I love...your legs wobble and shake...and I feel you...so hot...and I feel your hard cock against my stomach."</p><p>All I got was heavy breathing in response.</p><p>"And...I'm moving...moving and little bit faster...then...kind of sit up on my knees and pull your legs up higher so I can thrust harder."</p><p>"Aaah."</p><p>"And I can...your dick is almost purple and that vein is pulsating and everything's swollen and...I move even faster because I'm feeling so fucking good. And my precum's dripping inside you..."</p><p>"Fuuuck."</p><p>We were both wordless for a minute or two after that. I began to stroke myself with new fervor, taking in Justin's panting and that little whining sound he makes when he's over the moon. I was starting to tingle so I knew I'd better talk again.</p><p>"And then I lean back down and start to kiss you more...but it's hard because...because I'm breathing so hard and so are you...and I'm thrusting in and out and feeling every pinch as you clench and squeeze..."</p><p>"More. Almost..."</p><p>"And I start to feel all...like I'm gonna..."</p><p>"Me too metoometoometoo..." He had that 'hurry!' sound to his speech, and his voice was strained and loud, like he was crying.</p><p>Everything was just building for me. I felt the fire start and begin to slowly but surely spread. My toes started to shake.</p><p>"I'm...I'm...thrusting more and more and...and I reach out and start to stroke your dick and fuck it's so hard and hot and wet..."</p><p>"Faster, Brian. Uuuuh."</p><p>"I'm going faster...so fast. I'm about to bust..."</p><p>Justin's heavy breathing was almost alarming. Like he couldn't get enough air out but kept trying anyway. I imagined him pulling at himself furiously, maybe working a finger or two inside him, and god, I was this close to shooting. No one got to me like him. I could practically come to the sound of his stupid, beautiful laugh, and the sound of his breathing, his panting and groaning was enough to blast me into a million pieces and throw me out to sea.</p><p>"Brian!" Justin yelled, and I wasn't sure if he was coming or on the very edge. I was on the very edge. My eyes were rolling around and I couldn't see straight.</p><p>"I jerk you more and thrust harder and lick your neck and your chest and your chin and your lips and you..."</p><p>"I'm c-come...coming." The last part was strained with his release, and what followed were loud, phone-line crackling moans and whimpers and Jesus he sounded like he was crying. </p><p>And it was all too much, and I was pulling myself faster and faster and squirming and grabbing at air, wanting him fucking with me and on me and in me and around me and I just screamed his name. Cum coated my hand and the bed sheets and my belly and everywhere was white and blue and light yet dark.</p><p>"Uuuh," Justin groaned through the last bit of his orgasm, breathing me awake and conscious. </p><p>My abdomen almost hurt, and I was shaky and shivering and loose but tense. My hands were sticky and mouth was dry.</p><p>We were silent for what seemed like hours, but was really only about three minutes. I heard him breathing, heard him sigh, and that little residual mmm kept escaping his lips. But I'm not sure if I actually heard that or if I was just imagining, because it seemed like the harder I listened, trying to hear everything - even the swish of his fluttering eyelashes - the less I heard. And when I just relaxed and closed my eyes, it sounded like he was right next to me.</p><p>"Brian?" Justin whispered. His voice was sleepy and slow.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>I had to bite my tongue to keep from smiling, but even that proved to be quite useless. </p><p>So I simply nodded to no one and licked my lips. </p><p>"I just might possibly have certain strong, unexplainable feelings toward you."</p><p>That's when Justin flat-out laughed, and I heard rustling and maybe the sound of a Kleenex being pulled out of a box if I listened hard enough. I imagined Justin wiping off his stomach and hand, smiling the whole time.</p><p>"You remembered. Asshole."</p><p>"You're getting tied up, remember?"</p><p>He snorted and I snorted and soon, we were just forcing out happy puffs of air through our noses.</p><p>"I remember." </p><p>We were quiet, but in the most comfortable fashion possible.</p><p>"You asleep?" I asked after a while, grabbing a Kleenex of my own and wiping up the result of my orgasm. It'd already dried partially, and I knew I was going to have to physically get up and go to the sink to clean myself, but I didn't want to. So I wadded up the cum Kleenex and tossed it in the floor. This would not be the first time I'd fallen asleep sticky.</p><p>"Mmmno. Almost, though."</p><p>"What're you thinking about?" </p><p>"You."</p><p>I smiled.</p><p>"And me."</p><p>I smiled again. "Still horny?"</p><p>He laughed, and I could imagine him shaking his head from side to side. "I miss you."</p><p>"I've only been gone a week."</p><p>"I know..." The phone line crackled with his sigh. "I just miss you. I hate going to bed by myself and waking up by myself and eating breakfast by myself and..."</p><p>"I miss you too."</p><p>I could almost feel his smile.</p><p>"Go to sleep, okay?" I said, curling up onto my side and wrapping the blankets around me. It was chilly in the room.</p><p>"You too."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p>"G'night."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>I rolled my eyes at how fucking easily he said it, but then smiled. I wondered if it would ever be that easy for me. Just saying 'I love you' whenever I had the notion, and not holding it in most of the time because I was fucking stupid. I didn't know.</p><p>But one thing I did know was that I loved Justin Taylor. I love Justin Taylor. That sounds cheesy as hell and lesbianic enough to make me vomit, but it's true. And right that second, as I was lying in the hotel bed, cold and sticky and only marginally satisfied, I got that notion. Right there. </p><p>My heart was beating a bit harder than usual and my stomach was all stupidly twisted like I was a twelve-year-old with a crush. But fuck all that, because I was a grown fucking man and Justin was a grown fucking man and we could do and say what we wanted.</p><p>So I twisted the corner of the bed sheet 'round and 'round my finger absentmindedly, squeezed my eyes shut, and just let go. I let the fuck go, and it felt good.</p><p>"I love you too. So much." And I was pretty sure my heart was in my throat and limbs were no longer solid, but it was okay. I was alive.</p><p>Justin didn't make a big deal out of it. That's one of the things I love about him. No matter what he's feeling on the inside - and I know from just looking at him that every time I tell him I love him, he's just doing inner cartwheels - he stays calm. He doesn't freak out, contrary to his idiocy when I make an admission online. </p><p>When we're in person he just smiles, gives me a kiss and moves on. When we're on the phone, he's silent for a few seconds, then starts talking again.</p><p>But his voice is always lighter, and it makes me happy that I can do that to him. Make him sound like he feels good.</p><p>"Talk to you tomorrow?"</p><p>I nodded, but then realized I had to actually speak. "I'm less busy tomorrow, so we'll probably be able to nix the psychotic emailing."</p><p>Justin chuckled. "Alright. 'night, Brian."</p><p>"Goodnight, Justin."</p><p>I laughed a bit and snapped my phone shut. </p><p>Only 34 hours, 14 minutes and 2 seconds till my return.</p><p>Part 28 </p><p>3:02 PM</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Well...?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Unless I just failed my Teaching of Art exam, which may or may not be likely depending on the mood of Dr. Dickface, I'm officially a graduate of the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Art. :-D !!!!!!!</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Well, I will be Saturday. !!!!!!!</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Dr. Dickface? Congratulations on graduating from middle school.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): ;-) ;-) I know I passed. Dr. Dichrit's just an asshole when he wants to be. He told me Tuesday that he wishes me luck finding a school that'll take me.... Because I'm apparently against the system and all that shit... Just because I don't believe that anyone can "teach" art....</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): You don't believe anyone can teach art, and yet you're about to become an art teacher? Great job choice.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): You won't understand, but.... You can't TEACH art. Art is creativity. Art is from WITHIN... I'm going to be teaching students how to channel that "thing" inside them and put it on paper or mold it with clay or paint it on canvas or fucking carve it. When I say I'm going to "teach art," I mean I'm going to teach methods of self-expression. Stupid Dr. Dichrit instructed us on how to put shit in students' minds and "mold" them into looking at art as a product and not an exploration. That class fucked with my ideals and made me hate the institution of schooling.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): I'm sorry I enquired further. Take your organic paper products and put on some deodorant, dirty hippy. Meanwhile, I'll be putting some money aside for your future bail.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): I told you. You can't possibly understand. It's an artist thing.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): You're such a fucking brat.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): ;-) I'm an artist.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): A bratty artist. You need to come hang out with Wynn from the art department. I have a feeling the two of you would get along just fine.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Ugh. Wynn's psychotic. No thanks.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): I walked in this morning and that dumbfuck ran up to me and started spitting out some shit about Ansel and slides and fonts and whateverthefuck else. I SWEAR TO GOD I'm going to kill that man. His ass would be picking up his very last paycheck tomorrow if he wasn't so fucking good. Since Ansel's leaving (skipping town), Wynn's been bitching and moaning to me about every little thing, trying to kiss my ass upwards and downwards so I'll make him art director. Conniving little fucker. </p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Don't make him art director. Fuck. You'd be better off putting Ted on the job. Give it to Anaïs. I like her.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): You would.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Hahahaha. But really. She's incredibly talented and has great communication skills. She reminds me of a friend of mine from New York, actually. Amy. I think it's the hair.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): She looks like Tina Fey.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): It's the glasses.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): The only problem with Anais (what's the alt code for the accent tréma?) is that she's hyperactive. I don't know if she'll work too well in such a leadership position. She's like you and can't sit still for 2 seconds.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Woo, Frenchman!! ;-) You took French in high school/college, right? ALT 0207</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Anaïs would do a great job. She's incredibly passionate and enthusiastic about her work, and I think that comes across to um...less artistic individuals as 'hyperactive.' No offense. </p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Asshole. What is this? You vs. me? The artist vs. the common man? I may not be inclined to sit around and paint pretty little pictures, but I know passion and enthusiasm when I see it. Anaïs is incredibly passionate about what she does, but she's also a nutcase. I found her the other day standing on the table in the art room in the tree pose, and when I asked her what the fuck she was doing, she proceeded to leap down like a goddamn ballerina. Then she danced over to me. And when she sits, she bounces her legs. Bugs the hell out of me.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Oui. I took French. Can't speak a word, but took it.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Oh, lighten up...I wasn't being serious. I say, give the girl a chance. She is actually QUALIFIED to be an art director. Really.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): I'll probably hire someone new. Fresh meat. Kinnetik needs a change.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): You're terrifying.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): I am. I have every single one of my employees shaking in their boots. How it should be.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Is that why Ted calls you an 'asshole' to your face and Cynthia tells you to 'fuck off' when you're being a prick? God, they must be terrified!!!</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): I made Lance Sahakian cry the other day.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Good.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Exactly what I say.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Speaking of Lance, my professor, Dr. Lancing, is supposed to be talking with the school he used to teach at to see if he can get me another interview. I think it's private, which means less pay, but y'know...it's a job. I'm hoping for something public, though. </p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): When's your next interview?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Monday at 4!! *cries* It's with Weir Middle School in Weirton, which is only like, 10 minutes away. Then I have one next Friday with Avonworth Middle. Still haven't heard back from Washington Middle...I was excited about that one. It's a Blue Ribbon school and has the beginnings of a good art program.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): You said the principal at Washington seemed to like you, huh? Don't worry about it. It's only been three days. They have to call back and give you your status, whether it's a pass or fail. So it's not like they're just not calling you because you haven't gotten the job.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Mrs. Wolfe acted like she thought I was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. TOTAL FAG HAG. I was sitting there in my argyle sweater and khakis and she kept staring at me and smiling. And she knows I'm gay - she asked me about my family and I told her about you. She GRINNED.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Well. Being gay has its advantages more often than not. You see? Not only does she want to spy on you while you get fucked in the ass by another hot gay man (me), but she also likes you. </p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): You think if I offer her season passes to sit in that chair near our bed, she'll hire me? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Only if you plan on being fucked anywhere but the bedroom from now on. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Hahaha. </p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Are you going to take the job at Washington if (when) you get it?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Probably....Daph and I looked at all the schools before I applied and Washington was my favorite. There are already 2 art teachers on staff, but they're looking for a 3rd. They're trying to set up a more extensive art program at the moment, and I think they're about to introduce Art Club. So it should be good. Challenging. Fun. God, I hope I get it....</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): I told you not to worry about it. I'm sure they'll call soon.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): I know, but telling people not to worry about things doesn't generally make it all better.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Yeah, yeah. So, what are you doing? (I'm changing the subject here, trying to divert your attention... If that's okay.)</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): My, my, you're a dick today. I'm currently eating a Rice Crispy Treat, one of those generic ones called a "Marshmallow Treat," chatting with you and Ani, and looking up shit online about salaries and teaching and...life. What about you?</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Have fun Googling 'life.' Let me know if you get any good hits. </p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): And just look at that. Your activities are so much more simple than mine. </p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): You say that all the time, and yet you're talking to me on AIM...You can't be that busy. What's up?</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Working at the computer, but mostly looking up methods of suicide online. </p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Mmmhmm??</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Waldo's turning Babylon into a youth center. Will you please just cut off my dick and throw it in the Susquehanna? Or my lone ball, anyway. My manhood is gone. My alpha gay status is gone. </p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): When did you find out??? That's great! A youth center for gay teens?</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): What part of 'my manhood is gone, my alpha gay status is gone' did you not understand? I just got an email from him. Fuck myself for trying to be friendly with the guy. I need a drink.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): More info please??</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): You know how Waldo's this major "gay rights/equality/peace and fucking love/I love fags" activist? Well, he apparently would like to bring his efforts to Pittsburgh. He needed a large space and Babylon apparently suits his needs. Basically, everything beautiful about the club is going to be ripped to shreds. Waldo wants to section off the back area (the stage, BACK ROOM, VIP lounge) and convert it into sleeping quarters for teens in need. And then the dance floor is going to be turned into a huge lounge/common room/game room/kitchen. The catwalk will be ripped down. Everything sexy will be gone. Gone, gone, gone like my reputation.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): :-) :-) :-) Brian Kinney, this cannot possibly bother you. It's wonderful! The club is going to great use! Just imagine all the kids that'll be helped by this! :-)</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): I'm not bothered by that. You know I'm not. I'm just saying...</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): You're pissed that Babylon isn't going to be turned into a giant orgy room? And the fact that something so 'tame' is being done with the place makes you fearful of the loss of your long-standing, questionable reputation?</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Pretty much.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): No one's gonna think any differently of you. If you're worried you'll lose your 'Stud of Liberty Avenue' status, well... I hate to disappoint, but you already have, babe. Over a year of monogamy tends to do that to a person.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): What? You're not talking to me now??</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Do I even need to say anything?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): No. I'm right and always will be right when it comes to everything... End of story. ;-) </p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): You're such a twat. Christ.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): :-) So, any more info?</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Well, not specifically from him, but if everything goes well, the former sexy as hell Babylon will be officially off my hands near the end of September. I'm working out all the dates on my calendar right now, and I'm looking at a September 18th closing. The final 'Studs in Suds' will be June 19th, 'Absolute Abs' July 24th and the last ever 'King of Babylon' will be August 27th. I should win that just because.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): You know what that means....?</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Do I?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): So, Babylon is closing on the 18th, which is CONVENIENTLY the day before a certain September 19th. So, if we get tested ahead of time... ;-)</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): We'll see.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): !!!!!!</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Does that excite you?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): You have no idea....</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): I think I do.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): ...</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): ...</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): ....... (?)</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): What the fuck are you doing?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Dunno. Are you free tonight?</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): ... Possibly. </p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): So, I was thinking...</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): I'll just be consistent and say 'Always a dangerous sign...'</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): No, no...I was just thinking we could do something. Since I just finished my very last day of school EVER, and I have graduation on Saturday...</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Do something? What kind of something?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Well...</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): ?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): You're not busy, I'm not busy...There's a possible reason for celebration...</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Babylon?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Eh...</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Would you like to get drugged up? Boozed up? Fucked into the wall? Blow me in the back room?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Fuck, Brian....Do I even have to go through this shit? Will you please ask me on a date? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): A date, huh?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Y'know... Dinner, maybe a movie... Possibly returning home for bad champagne and drunken conversation?</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): If by 'bad champagne' you mean 'that $2,000 bottle of wine I bought last weekend,' and by 'drunken conversation' you mean 'sex,' and this part of the night takes place on the pool deck, then yeah. We might be able to arrange something like that.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Great. </p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): So. Ahem. </p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Are you gonna ask me?? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Dearest Justin, </p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Love of my life, keeper of my soul... Would you like to accompany me for a night of dinner (Domenica's? Please?), maybe a movie (If anything good is playing...), and definite drunken sex on the pool deck?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Hahahaha. Nice one. </p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): I do what I do.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): I'd be delighted. ;-) Except...</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): What're you objecting to? The drunken sex is locked and loaded. Unconditional. </p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Domenica's + Justin Taylor = Problems</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): That was once. We'll try again.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Sorry. It's like when you eat something and then get sick on it. The thought of it makes you wanna puke.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Well, you weren't puking.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): I don't care. I have graduation rehearsal tomorrow and actual graduation Saturday. I can't afford to have diarrhea at the moment, thank you. Can't take my chances....</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): This is an attractive conversation.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Hahaha. But we can get Italian if you want. Just not Domenica's, please. </p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): No, no. You pick. It's your celebratory date.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Let's go to that Italian bistro in "town." It's got a nice atmosphere for a romantic date. ;-) ;-)</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Joy.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): You can hold my hand and tell me you love me and give me kisses when no one's looking... ;-)</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): ...the fuck?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): I'm just messing with you. ;-)</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Good.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): But feel free to do all that if you're so inclined. </p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): I'm not inclined, so don't worry about it.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Keep telling yourself that.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Fuck you.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): I need to go.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Well, that's a nice note to leave on. ;-) I probably need to go too....I'm going to go take a shower. I didn't take a shower this morning and I smell disgusting. Like last night's cum....</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): How delightful. You slept through the alarm this morning, didn't you?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): I slept through the LACK OF ALARM. I turned it off after you left this morning....</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): That was smart. Especially on exam day.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): I know, but I was tired as hell....</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Mmm. So, I'll see you later?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Yep. I'll be here when you get home.... Smelling good and waiting to be swept off my feet... ;-) ;-)</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): I might just not come home then. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Asshole. </p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): ;-) And before I forget... This is off topic, but DO NOT MAKE PLANS FOR SATURDAY NIGHT.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Reeeaaallllly??? </p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Emmett and I may or may not have some type of exaggerated, debauched celebration planned for you at Babylon.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Seriously??</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): You know nothing of this for the time being. It's not a "surprise," per se, because I was going to tell you about it Saturday morning, but I think Emmett wants it under wraps till we've got it all planned to the very detail. I'm just telling you early so you won't make plans with your little buddies.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Sweet! :-D :-D What time?</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Emmett's going to casually ask if you'd like to come to Babylon, and we're supposed to go and you'll be elated and sexually excited over the display. We're calling it 'Caps and No Gowns.' The dancers will be nude but tasseled, and everything's red and gold, PIFA colors. Just tell your friends to be there whenever. It's an all-night thing.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): I had no idea!! God. I'm so happy. :-) Thanks for this.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): You deserve a night of Justin-themed Babylon after your educational journey, young one.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): I guess I better tell Mom to switch our celebratory dinner to celebratory lunch. You're eating with us, so I don't want to hear anything about how 'busy' you are. My grandparents are flying up from SC and all of us are going to Chili's. Here's YOUR heads up: My grandparents are super Christian, so start practicing carrying on conversations without cursing or talking about sex. But don't worry about any fag bashing, because they're pretty liberal and they know about you. Mimi even said she thinks you're handsome. ;-) Mom showed her pictures last time she was down there.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): And you felt no need to ask me about this first?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Sorry. That's what partners do... Invite you along to stuff you don't want to go to solely for their benefit. ;-) I have entirely selfish motives.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): First of all, I hate Chili's. Second of all, I do not want to meet your GRANDPARENTS.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Too bad. Suck it up.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): You're such an asshole. I think I'm busy Saturday afternoon.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Yeah, you are. Busy going out to lunch with my family and I. </p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): You do realize that you're probably going to be written out of their wills after this?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): That's ok. I don't think I was in their wills in the first place....just their children. The Man Formally Know as Dad was their power of attorney and read them.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Speaking of...</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Before you say anything, the answer is "yes." I wanted to be the bigger man, so I sent Dad and Laura a graduation announcement and wrote that I'd like for them to come....They won't show up, but maybe it'll show Dad that I wasn't broken by this...that I can still act like a goddamn motherfucking ADULT. And plus, I want to rub it in his face that I graduated from ART school with HONORS.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Deep breath, Justin.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): ...</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): And maybe you sent the announcement because a tiny part of you wants him to come just because?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Let's not go there, ok???</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): What's going to happen if he DOES show up? And then again, what if he doesn't?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): I love how you listen to me (NOT!!).</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Come on...</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Didn't you say you needed to go??</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): I do, but it can wait five minutes.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Fuck.... I don't know, ok?? I probably screwed myself over inviting him to the fucking graduation because it's a lose-lose situation. If he shows up, he'll probably just leave immediately afterward and I'll be hurt. If he doesn't show up, I'll be hurt. </p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): What do you want him to do?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Since when did you turn into Mr. Let's Talk It Out??? God. You're usually the one trying to avoid all conversation and skip to the sex.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): I know you. Now, answer my question.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): llqwefasf;kj....... If you know me, you know the answer to that... Sometimes I think I fucking HATE him. I'll think about the shit he's done to me, what he's put me through, what he's said to me just because I'm sexually attracted to men...and I just hate him. And yet, there's some stupid fucking little part of me that still wants him to be proud. I can't help it...He's my DAD. When I was a kid, he was everything to me. I remember he used to wrap me up in a huge blanket when it snowed outside and I would sit in his lap and drink hot chocolate. And he would tell me how much he loved me and how proud I made him because I'd made straight 'O's' for outstanding on my 2nd grade report card. And I remember just feeling so HAPPY that he was my father and that he loved me so much.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): I know.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Know what??</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): About all that. How you're feeling.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Was it ever like that with your mom or dad? Is that what you mean??</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): I take the silence as a 'yes.' Y'know, Brian...we can talk about stuff like this. We do have aspects of it in common.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Mom was like that. Sometimes. Sort of.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Really?</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): I mean, we didn't do the 'Leave it to Beaver' business with the blankets and snuggling and hot chocolate...</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): But you felt the same way about your mom that I did about my dad.... You wanted to make her proud.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): I really need to go now. </p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Of course you do...</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): I'll be home around seven.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Can we continue our conversation later?? </p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): ...</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Lemme guess. By the ellipses, you mean, 'I hate talking about this because it chips a part of my defensive walls away that I like to keep around me, even though I know that talking may actually help both parties in this situation.'</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): ...</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): 'Wow, Justin! You're completely right!! You're so smart.'</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): !!!</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): 'FUCK, you're SMART! And SEXY! I LOVE YOU!'</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): . . .</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): 'Sorry, my excitement got the best of me. But you're right about everything and I really do love you. You're also sexy.'</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): .</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): 'You're hilarious, Justin. Seriously...'</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): *</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): 'I want to kiss you right now.'</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): ^</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): 'You've given me an erection.'</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): 'You're so cute.'</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Sorry. That's where I draw the line. I don't use that word.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): I was wondering when you'd speak up...</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): But in all seriousness, I really do need to go. Honestly.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Ok.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): You're alright?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): I'm fine. Really. That dad shit doesn't bother me as much as it used to, I don't suppose.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Well. Just let me know, okay?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): If I need to talk?</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Mmhm.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): I will. Thanks.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): For what?</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): For being willing to talk with me about familial issues...It's a new thing for you.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Whatever.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): I love you.</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Yeah.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Be careful on the way home. I'm anticipating our date... ;-)</p><p>BKinney (May 13, 2010): Later.</p><p>JTaylor (May 13, 2010): Later. :-)</p><p>Part 29 </p><p>4:45 PM</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Dear Brian,</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): You are officially going to Hell.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Your friend, Justin</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I'd burst out laughing right now, but I'm afraid I'll piss my pants. What are you on about? Cynthia's here, bent over my desk like a fucking whore. kdlk;fo</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I definitely just got smacked.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Cynthia, if you're reading this... Punch him in the face for me, please.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Hey now. What did I do?</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): THAT WAS NOT MY LUNCH.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): ?!</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): It was Tristan's. WHAT DID YOU WRITE?????!?!!!!! You have ruined my fucking professional life, darling. </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Oh my God.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Wrong. It's OH MY GOD!!!!!!</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Can you please tell me why the MOTHERFUCKING FUCK you had his lunchbag?! (?!?!) And don't even be pissed at me. How could I know? </p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): First of all, MY lunchbag is gray and blue. His is green and black. I had to give him a ride to the hospital during our lunch break Friday because his wife was having a baby and he carpools so he didn't have a vehicle. He left the lunchbag in my car so I took it in, cleaned out the food because it was stinking, and was going to return it today. I WANT TO FUCKING SHOOT MYSELF. </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): So what happened? Did you tell him I wrote it?</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I casually handed him the "empty" lunchbag this morning while he was on parking lot duty and went on my merry way to class. He didn't show up at lunch, but y'know, I didn't notice because I wasn't paying attention. When I got back to my classroom, I had a message from him on the phone. It said something like, "I found your note in my lunchbag and I feel weird about it...blah, blah...I'm straight and not attracted to you...blah, blah...WILL YOU PLEASE REFRAIN FROM CONTACTING ME?" My heart stopped. I called his classroom immediately but he wasn't there or didn't pick up. I tried to find him in the halls to no avail, and then the bell rang and I had to go back to class. Couldn't find him after school, either. I don't have his number and I don't know how to contact him other than email....which I'm going to type once I know what you wrote.... My mind is just reeling at the possibilities, Brian. Tell me now. Word for word.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Oh Jesus. What did you write??? How sexually explicit was it??? You know, this had to be the WORST day EVER to do something so romantic as to leave me a note to find at lunch, asshole.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I'm partially laughing right now, and I say 'partially,' because if I say 'full out,' I have a feeling you'll drive to Kinnetik and kill me with your bare hands. You're a very scary man sometimes, Taylor.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): How can you LAUGH?!?!?!? This is SERIOUS!!!!! I could be fired if Mr. Lavigne (I don't feel like I even have the right to call him 'Tristan' at the moment....) tells the principal! FUCK.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): First of all, you have the fag hag principal. No worries. Second of all, I laugh because it's hilarious. This is a total misunderstanding, and when this guy finds out the truth, he'll be fine. He'll just know about your active sex life.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): You're such a dick. Hurry up and tell me what you wrote so I can send the email!!! It's 5:00 now, which is prime time for teachers to do their online stuff!!!</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Ummm...</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I think I said something like, "If I was with you right now, I'd push you into your empty classroom, lock the door and shove you up against the desk. Then I'd slowly tug down your pants and kiss each bit of exposed skin..." Yadda yadda. I pretty much detailed a killer rim job. And funnily enough, I did not use your name, nor did I use any identifying adjectives. I didn't even sign or address the note.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I'll kill you. WHY DOES THIS SHIT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!?!?!?</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Just hurry up and email the guy...</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I'm typing it as we speak. And listening to very angry music. I'll forward the email to you when I'm done.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Ooh, angry music. </p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Fuck you. Go annoy your assistant while I'm typing. Maybe she'll slap you again.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): When you think your little thoughts of my body burning in the fiery pits, just remember last night.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I'll remember last night after all this is settled. For now, your body is getting crispy.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Wah wah. IM me when you're done.</p><p> </p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Check your email.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Okay.</p><p> </p><p>To: Brian Kinney<br/>From: Justin Taylor<br/>Subject: FW: Misunderstanding<br/>Date: September 20, 2010<br/>Time: 5:19 PM</p><p>Mr. Lavigne,</p><p>Please accept my sincere apologies for the note you unfortunately found and read today. It was all a huge misunderstanding, and I am incredibly embarrassed.</p><p>Last night, I got your lunchbag out of my vehicle and cleaned the old food out of it because it was causing my car to smell. I sat it on the kitchen counter, and Brian, my partner of 10 years, thought it was mine and slipped the note inside. He was not aware of his mistake, and neither was I. I simply thought I was returning your empty lunchbag, but little did I know that the explicit note was inside. I apologize for what it looked like, and I can assure you that nothing was intended by it. I am in a committed relationship, and I honestly only see you as a coworker and friend. I didn't even know what Brian wrote until I asked him a few minutes ago. I am absolutely mortified, and I trust you will forgive this mistake.</p><p>I hope your wife and brand new daughter are well! </p><p>Please email me back or give me a call at 304-555-2837.</p><p>Sincerily,</p><p>Justin Taylor</p><p> </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Other than the fact that you spelled 'sincerely' wrong, it sounds good.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Fuck! And he's an English teacher. I'm such a dumbass..... GOD, I knew I should've typed it in Word first...</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Don't worry about it. I wouldn't have known it was wrong either without spell check. It looks right to me.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Ugh. </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): So how was work today?</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Y'know....If you're trying to get my mind off this for the time being, asking me how work was isn't the best tactic. </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Well, all things considering, how was it? There.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): That's not any better, but whatever... It was fine. </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Your classes?</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I'm starting to learn all their names now, and their personalities are beginning to come out. Which is both good and very, very bad. My 3rd period class is the worst. It's right before lunch and all the kids are hungry and pissed off and don't want to do anything. We're studying the Ninja Turtles right now, then we'll work on sculpting after we cover the unit in our textbooks. </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): The Ninja Turtles?</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael (Santi), Leonardo (Da Vinci)...</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Ah. Clever.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Don't tell it to me. Tell it to Mirage Studios.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): So are you getting a hang of things?</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I think so....I'm over my first week jitters. It's becoming pretty routine, which is a good thing for the time being. And it's fun because I see SO many kids and get to interact with so many personalities. Half the middle school has Art now, then in January, the kids currently in Spanish class will switch to Art. I teach about 1/4 of the entire school. </p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): And some of the students are absolutely brilliant! Of course, there are the students that hate life and hate themselves and hate me, but there are also the funny ones and the sweet ones and flat-out crazy ones. This one 8th grader named Emma should seriously be a comedienne when she grows up. Every time she has my class, she comes in and writes a joke on the whiteboard she got off the internet. Then she reads it to the class and everyone laughs, whether it's funny or not. And then Sam is like, THE most pathetic drawer ever (I'm not being mean here...lol), and he knows it and so does everyone else. Right when he walks in my door, he draws a picture of me on a Post-It note and sticks it to the front of my desk. A girl printed off a sign and pasted it above the sticky notes that says, 'Sam's Shrine to Mr. Taylor.' My classes are like, 90% laughter.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Sounds like you have fun.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I have a blast.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I knew you would, Mr. Taylor. Naughty Schoolteacher. </p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): ;-) And more than that, I'm starting to feel good. Better. I was kinda thrown for a loop when I came back to the Pitts and found myself going back to school and all that. I felt like my art, what I do for galleries AND my self-expression, just went down the drain. But now I think I'm finally at peace with my life, and everything's starting to fall in place. I'm teaching during the day and then coming home at 4:00 to my paintbrushes. I'm working behind the scenes with Ani on her baby, Halcyon Gallery, and she's hoping to have it on its feet by the beginning of next year. Which means I'll have PERMANENT space, seeing as I'm one of her best friends and all.... ;-) Plus, I'm THAT good. ;-) </p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Not to mention, I'm starting to lay out the very beginning plans for what I might want in a gallery of my own, and Friday night I finished 'Dichotomy,' which I've been working on for what seems like millions of years, but couldn't get quite right. It's perfect now, and will be shown in the Sidney Bloom Gallery in January, along with four more of my pieces I've yet to bleed out.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): And you and I have been together in some definition of the word for 10 years as of yesterday, and we're going to do it raw once your fucking body decides to STOP having the nasty congo flu that's going around so you can get off your medication and get tested... (hahaha)</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I think I'm having a "life is good" moment. :-)</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): You artists... Relating painting to bleeding. Freak.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): And excuse me, but tell Michael Motherfucking Novotny to stay away from me when he's sick. Don't even laugh. I'm sorry it fucked up the plans for our big night, but it could not be helped. The doctor told me to dope up on flu meds, and when I asked him about my plans to be tested last Thursday, he instructed me to wait till the flu from Hell had run its course because it could produce a false positive in the antibody test. Plus, I couldn't have fucked you last night anyway. I couldn't breathe.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): But anyway, despite the fact that you're probably chuckling in that annoying way of yours at my predicament, I'm genuinely happy for you, and I'll give you a big 'I told you so.' Because I told you so. I said you were going to get everything settled and then you'd be big. You're well on your way.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): And as for your own gallery, my offer unconditionally stands. Just so you know.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Painting IS like bleeding. Liquified feeling.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Jesus...I'm not mad at you or anything. Hahaha. I was just playing around. You can't help your flu. Last night was all kinds of perfect anyway, sex or no sex. Sex isn't everything, you know. ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): As for the other thing.....I wouldn't start saying I'm well on my way to superstardom, but I'm definitely well on my way to something. I think, for the first time in memory, my life seems to be headed in the right direction and I'm not being held back by anything. There's no homophobic parent raining on my parade, no homesickness or hate crime or fucked up pseudo-relationship sending me into a tailspin. I'm just...good.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): And yes. I know about your unconditional offer, and I thank you and Kinnetik in advance. But not right now. I need a year or two to ground myself in my art and daytime career. Then we can work out the gallery business. </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Last night was pretty good, wasn't it? I couldn't help but think that myself.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I'm ignoring the reference to a 'fucked up pseudo-relationship.' </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): The building next door to Kinnetik is currently empty, rotting and decrepit. It's an eyesore. Interested?</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): ?!?! That sounds totally nice, Brian. I'm practically jumping up and down with glee over the 'empty, rotting and decrepit' eyesore. </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I meant that it's fucking ugly. It looks bad for Kinnetik to have some diseased old building next door, and I've been meaning to have it destroyed/fixed up for years. But then I was thinking, and I wondered if you would like for Kinnetik to buy it for you. It'll take a fuckload of work to get it even remotely up to code, and that's before remodeling, etc, but hey. It's an empty building in need of a blond guy and his artwork. We wouldn't have to do anything to it now, but you know, for the future...</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): ... What do you mean by Kinnetik buying it?</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Kinnetik would be the owner of the building, and since Eyesore is close by, it could be a partner to the business. I've thought about this extensively, in case you want to know. We could advertise the hell out of your gallery and use all Justin Taylor originals on the walls. Then, when the rich fuckers we're pitching to ask, 'Who on earth painted that," in their snotty ass voices, we can tell them that the blond boy at the gallery next door painted it. But anyway, it's not like you'd have trouble attracting business without Kinnetik's help.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): You there?</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I'm thinking.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Yes or no?</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Well, I'm thinking positively about it, but I'm just trying to work out all the logistics in my head, as well as weighing the dependency factor.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Don't start that shit again.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Well, God. You're being nice about it.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Rereading what I wrote above, it seems as if I'll be having more to do with your gallery than the reality of it all. Ultimately, it'll be all you. The only thing Kinnetik and I will have to do with it is ownership of the building and advertising. You and I will be sort of business partners, but not. We'll own two separate businesses that will be somewhat affiliated with each other.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): ? How much thought have you given this?</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Quite a bit. I just see that building every day of my life, almost, and I've been running some ideas through my head. It could be great, you know.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I know it could. :-) GOD. It'd work out perfectly, really. I'd have my gallery, PLUS free advertising and all the benefits that come with Kinnetik's sponsorship. It's a dream.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Well...?</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): But just let me think on it, ok?? I definitely don't want to go there right now. It may seem like I'm pushing it off, but I really just need to settle myself for a bit before I get into that. I've spent exactly 9 days in my brand new career so far, I'm working with Ani on Halcyon, and I've just been offered space in Pittsburgh's most prestigious gallery for the show in January. I need time to gather everything together because I sort of feel like grains of sand.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Do what you need to do. But as the CEO of Kinnetik, the state and ownership of the eyesore may or may not be on the agency's to-do list.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Brian Kinney, you're ridiculous.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I'm fabulous.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): That too.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Like I said: The place is currently stupid ugly. Kinnetik is going to buy and have it renovated. In the future, if you decide you don't want it, I'll move the fucking art department out there and get them out of my hair. So, it'll go to good use either way you look at it.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I repeat: You're ridiculous.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I can't help it.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): You're seriously buying it?!?! You know it'll be empty for about a year or more, right? I'm not ready for the gallery business right now.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Kinnetik's going to buy it to be exact. And that's fine. I looked inside the other week and the floorboards are rotten. It's going to take serious work to get it even remotely resembling a safe building. Then later on, we can draw up blueprints and design the interior however you want. It's your space if you'd like it.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Uuuuuuhhh.... :-) :-)</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): We don't have to deal with this now. I haven't actually done anything toward buying the building yet, but I want to soon. I just decided to go through with purchasing it about ten minutes ago.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): What am I going to do with you? :-)</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): You're going to have sex with me as soon as I'm no longer diseased.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): And when will that be? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Hopefully pretty fucking soon. I'm feeling better today, thanks for asking.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Sorry! How are you feeling? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I'm on my deathbed. You might want to plan my funeral.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Aww. I'm sorry to hear that. :-( Wanna be buried or cremated? </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Cremated.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): ;-)</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): But really, I think my meds are finally working. I've regained my sense of taste. </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Right now, I'm just waiting for you to get sick. I don't see how you're still healthy. I caught it after simply being around Michael, and yet we've been kissing and sucking and fucking and there you are, skipping around, in perfect health.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I'm special.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): AND I've been taking Airborne. Mrs. Greenway suggested I start taking it because of the shit the students spread.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Well, I need to start taking it.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): First, you need to get all better, then get tested, then fuck me raw.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Sorry's still bullshit and all that, but fuck. </p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Of all the times to get sick... ;-) But it's really ok, Brian. Last night was great anyway, even though we weren't able to spend our 10th (!!!!!!) anniversary in bed without condoms. Or in bed at all, really. </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Ten years is a really fucking long time, Sunshine. </p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): It is. And GUS is 10!!! You're officially and old man.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Gus just needs to stop getting bigger. He's already 4'11". He's going to be at least 6'2" or 6'3" when he's finished growing, I bet. It's insane.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I haven't seen him in forever! Have you talked to him since last night? How'd his party go?</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Lindsay called around ten and said they were keeping Gus and JR out of school today because they were exhausted. </p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Who? Lindsay and Melanie or Gus and JR?</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Probably both. Sometimes I'm almost happy I'm only a part time dad, because it conveniently gets me out of having twelve kids running around my house and ruining my furniture on Gus's birthday.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): If Gus lived in Pittsburgh still, you'd rent out a fucking dance hall and throw the party of the century for him.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Not until he's fifteen.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): HA. On my 15th birthday, I think Daphne and I sneaked over to John Malloy's house after dark and smoked pot for the first time.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I'm shocked.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Hahahahah. What about you?</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): What's the question? What I did on my fifteenth birthday or when I smoked pot for the first time?</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Whichever. Both.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Well, I sure as hell don't remember my fifteenth birthday because they all kind of run together. But I smoked pot for the first time when I was about fourteen. Some kid stole at joint from his sister and we sat behind the dugouts on the baseball field during gym class and passed it around.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Bad boy.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I'll show you a bad boy.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I'm giggling.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): ;-) Lindsay said Gus loved his gifts. He apparently played the new Guitar Hero most of the night, and he and JR were fighting over his digital camera. I bought JR a pink, kid-friendly one off Amazon a few minutes ago.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I told you he'd like the camera.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): And you're so sweet, Brian. Does that mean if I fight with Daphne over her cat, you'll buy me one?? ;-) ;-)</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Whatever. He just better not break it. It was $300.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): No.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): You didn't have to spend that much, you know. He's 10...I really don't think he's very interested in mega pixels...</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): ;-)</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Well, I wasn't going to buy some piece of shit.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): You could've at least bought something on sale!! I bought my new digital camera for $155.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Your new digital camera is a piece of shit.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): It is not! It takes perfectly good pictures for its use...I'm not a photographer, I don't give a fuck about taking perfect, artistic photos. I just use it to take pics of my friends and family and whatever else. 'Photography' is your thing.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Well, us Kinney men do give a fuck.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): You're full of crap. </p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): ...</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Ooh, did I offend you?? ;-) Baby.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): You there??</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Brriiiaaann... ;-)</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I went to piss. Forgive me for not giving you my whereabouts. I'll have a tracking chip implanted into the back of my neck if you'd like.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Pssh.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Check your email.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): FUCK!! I forgot about Tristan.... Shit. And I was all happy!!! :-/</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Not that. I sent you something. Check it.</p><p> </p><p>To: Justin Taylor<br/>From: Brian Kinney<br/>Subject: ;-)<br/>Date: September 20, 2010<br/>Time: 5:48 PM</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Hahahahahaha! I can't believe it!!</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I know. I was searching for an e-card to send Lindsay and I saw it. The first thing I thought was, "Holy fuck. Justin said that last night."</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): ...what if we're being stalked??? ;-)</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Well, that would explain quite a few of the e-cards found on someecards.com. </p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): ;-) ;-) Last night was great, even though we just sat around and watched TV. I don't think I would've changed it if I could. </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Pizza, TV and arguing with each other. What a nice way to spend the big 1-0. ;-) But yeah.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): The arguing was your fault. I don't care how fucking much you love 'Casablanca'...I didn't want to watch it.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): So you started to whine like a two-year-old. Well, you know what? I didn't want to watch 'The 40-Year-Old Virgin' again, but I didn't complain. </p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): You love that movie. There's a difference.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): You'd love 'Casablanca' if you ever watched it.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I wouldn't. I honestly don't think I could sit through a black and white film for too long without falling asleep.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Well, maybe I wanted you to fall asleep so I could tie you up and toss you out the window. You were lying all over me.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I was snuggled against your side. By the way you kept kissing my head, I don't think you were complaining much.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I was. You just didn't hear me.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Oh, please. You were holding me so tight. And at one point, you were about to kiss me on the mouth before you stopped and pulled away because you didn't want to get me sick. Bitch... I would've kissed you, you know....</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I know.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): And I'm going to kiss you when you get home, so don't deny me. You're probably not contagious anymore.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): That's what I thought about Michael. He quarantined himself for four days and then I drove him to CMU for Ben's annual fag comics lecture. Two days later, I'm dying.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I don't care. I haven't kissed you since Thursday. We're kissing, AND I'm giving you a blowjob the moment you walk through the door.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Wow. What ever did I do to deserve this? ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): You're just you. :-)</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Well, I'll try to return the favor if I can find some way to breathe while my mouth is ... full.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Hahahaha! Ok.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Shit! TRISTAN EMAILED ME BACK. H/o while I read...</p><p> </p><p>To: Justin Taylor<br/>From: Tristan Lavigne <br/>Subject: Re: Misunderstanding<br/>Date: September 20, 2010<br/>Time: 6:02 PM</p><p>Justin-</p><p>Thanks for the explanation and don't worry about it. Things happen sometimes.</p><p>Thank you for returning my lunchbag. </p><p>I apologize for overreacting. </p><p>See you tomorrow,</p><p>TVL</p><p> </p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Don't you hate it when you send a massive email and the reply is like, 4 sentences? But we're good. He said 'thanks' for the explanation and 'thanks' for returning his lunchbag and that he's sorry for flipping out. Concise. I'm SO fucking relieved....!</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Good.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): But I'm gonna be so embarrassed to see him tomorrow. He knows what we do!</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Most people know what we do.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I know, but...eeek. My face will be so red! This is a straight coworker. Not some horny fag watching us go at it in the backroom of Babylon.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Well, his wife just had a baby, which means he's been 'going at it' with her. So there.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): You're no help, you know that? </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): ...</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): So, you better be hungry, because I'm cooking like a fiend....</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): What's for dinner, honey? ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Porkchops, mashed potatoes and creamed corn.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Thank God I can taste.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): :-) Thank God I can cook, or else you'd be living off takeout....</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I got along fine before you came along, Sunshine.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): You barely ate.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): And now I possibly eat too much.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): That's ok. I don't see why people complain about their eating habits all the time...it drives me nuts. As long as you're a relatively healthy weight, active, and don't just eat candied fat all day, you'll be ok. </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): And by 'people,' you mean me? </p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Yeah. But you're MUCH better now, I've noticed...You actually *gasp* ate pizza without complaining last night. Half a pizza. With cheese and pepperonis and crust you dip in marinara sauce. </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I didn't eat breakfast or lunch today.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Well, that's healthy.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I'm cutting back on my calories. The dinner you cooked is probably a good 1,500 calories, so I'll have that with a beer, then maybe something later on tonight.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Wanna make sundaes? </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Only if you promise to spill some syrup on my cock and insist on licking it off.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): You must be sex starved, because the moment I declare I don't give a fuck about your germs, your cock becomes first priority. ;-) ;-)</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): I haven't had an orgasm in 2 days. And my cock is always first priority.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): You didn't even jerk off?!?!?</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): You try jerking off when your eyes are burning and you have a fever and can't breathe through your nose and barely can through your mouth.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): ;-) I could've remedied that, you know...</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): You can remedy that in about an hour. I've been out of commission for the past few days but I'm currently on the mend.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I can't wait. And don't worry about reciprocation...you're getting better, but since you were dead yesterday, you're probably half dead today. </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): If I can't manage blowing you, I can still jerk you off. I'd try fucking you if I didn't think I'd pass out.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): ;-) Take it easy.... You'll be ready to go in a day or two.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Then I'll get my HIV test and we'll fuck long and hard and raw all night long.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Mmmm. </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Yeah.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): :-) I love you.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): You're not so bad yourself.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Hahaha. I'm fabulous.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Depending on your definition, possibly.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): And you're SUCH a royal asshole.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): ;-)</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): When are you coming home?</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Right now if I can. It's early, but fuck. </p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): You feel slightly like shit.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Slightly. I need my meds. Go dig me out some Advil from the medicine drawer. My joints are starting to hurt again.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Ok, senior fucking citizen. ;-) I guess I'll let you go so you can come home to me. I need to finish up with dinner.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Alright. I'll be there soon.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Be careful driving.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Blah, blah, I will.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): I love you.</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): And I, you.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Later. :-)</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): Later. :-*</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): :-********</p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): :-***************p (french kiss)</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Creative. ;-) </p><p>BKinney (September 20, 2010): ;-) Later.</p><p>JTaylor (September 20, 2010): Bye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>